Rewritten
by Starkillah
Summary: Spielt in der Zeitspanne Mr. Fuerguson is Ill Today, welche als Grundlage dient, ebenso wie Elemente aus Complications und Ourselves Alone. Reviews sind erwünscht. Achtung, kleine Spoiler der restlichen 2ten Staffel enthalten.
1. Chapter 1

Spielt in der Zeitspanne Mr. Fuerguson is Ill Today (MFIIT), welche als Grundlage dient. Dabei wird MFIIT etwas umgeschrieben. Auf Rückmeldung PM oder Reviews mit Ideen/Anregungen und Verbesserungsvorschlägen freue ich mich sehr gerne.

Zur Verständlichkeit:  
Sätze in Anführungszeichen ("..."), sind von den Figuren gesprochene Sätze.  
Sätze in Abostroph ('...'), sind Gedankengänge der Figuren.  
Sätze in Abostroph ('...') + Kursiv sind 'Gedanken' der Terminator, also wenn zB.: eine Schrift auf deren Hud aufblinkt.  
Alles andere Kursive verwende ich, um das Geschehen in Zeitungen, TV oder Träumen wiederzugeben (Kam bis jetzt noch nicht vor).  
Ausdrücke in Sternchen (*...*) sind unkontrollierbare Gefühle, wie wenn jemand schluchtst während er spricht.

* * *

**Rewritten**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sarah hämmerte auf ihre Arbeit, kurz davor es aufzugeben.  
'Und alles nur, weil John sich nicht an die Regeln hält...'  
Sie betrachtete ihre Arbeit, das Gerüst des Safes, 'Wird schon werden, Sarah, nur Geduld.'

Stimmen drangen vom Haus und Sarah drehte sich um.  
Es war John, mit 'dem Übel'.  
Sie drehte sich schnell weg, um nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, sie zu belauschen.

"Hey, ich denke deine Mom ist dort drüben."

"Hi Mrs. Baum."

Sarah drehte ihren Kopf zurück, mit angewiderten, wütenden Gesichtsausdruck.  
John ließ blitzschnell von ihrer Hand und stand wie ein Hampelmann neben dieser komischen Hippie-Witzfigur. Diese Statur, die unmodischen Kleider, die ungepflegten Haare, die aufgedunsene Haut und dieser kindische Helm ließen sie aussehen, wie der letzte Volldepp.  
Wenn ihr Sohn wenigstens mehr Geschmack hätte, wäre die Sache nicht mal halb so schlimm. Es war fast so, als würde er sich nur um sie zu ärgern mit Riley abgeben.

"Vielen Dank, dass ich herkommen durfte."  
Sie setzte ihr kleines falsches Lächeln auf, während das blond-dumme Unheil vor ihr sie dämlich angrinste.  
'Ich sollte sie fragen, ob sie wieder mein ganzes Eis leer gegessen hat, wie beim ersten Besuch, ja, winke nur, hoffentlich bemerkt dich ein Tripple Eight, und erlöst mich von dir... 20% meiner Probleme gelöst, addiert man dann noch die 50% von der Metallhexe und die 10% Derek, sind John und ich wieder allein und alles ist gut,... bleibt nur noch 20% Skynet und Cromatie, Kinderspiel im Vergleich zu dem Rest...'

Beide wandten sich ab, und Sarah blickte wieder auf die Arbeit vor ihr, spitzte aber ihre Ohren, hoffend, dass es für John nichts Ernstes war...

Cameron beobachtete auf der Böschung, John und Cameron.  
Sie verstand nicht, wie sich John mit ihr abgeben konnte.  
Alle 15 Minuten hatte sie Hunger.  
Sie hatte die beiden den ganzen Tag hinterher spioniert.  
Ihr gefiel nicht, was sie gesehen hatte und was sie vor sich sah.  
John verabschiedete sich gerade von ihr.

John:  
"Ich wusste nicht mal, ob du beschäftigt bist, als ich dir heute Abend schrieb."  
Riley:  
"Ich habe immer Zeit."  
John:  
"Ha... also denke ich, dass ich es so wieder machen kann?

Sie sah, wie sie Händchen hielten.  
Ihre linke Hand zuckte wieder.  
Das 322igste Mal an diesem Abend.

Riley:  
"Oder du kannst anrufen, du weißt, mit deiner Stimme."  
John:  
"Vielleicht kann ich es versuchen."  
Riley:  
"Vielleicht, du solltest es."  
"Bis bald."  
John:  
"Alles klar, sei vorsichtig."

Camerons Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. Sie musste die Gefahr beseitigen.  
Riley, so unglaublich es auch war, grenzte ihre Nähe zu John massiv ein.  
Riley musste gehen.  
Doch es gab noch andere Gründe, die sie noch nicht verstand.  
Sie versicherte sich noch, dass Riley auch wirklich ging.

Sarah hörte, wie Riley endlich weg fuhr, was auch an der Zeit war.  
Schritte kamen näher, es musste John sein. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln vergewisserte sie sich.

John streckte den Arm zu dem Türrahmen der Garage, um sich ab zu stützen:  
"Ich habe ihr einen Helm gekauft."

Sarah nickte ironisch:  
"Vernünftig. Denkst du er wird eine Kugel aufhalten?"

Sie sah zu wie sich Johns Gesicht versteinerte und er gehässig antwortete:  
"Warum? Wirst du einen Schuss auf sie abfeuern?

In ihren Gedanken stellte sie sich die Szene vor und musste innerlich grinsen, sicherlich, es würde sie zutiefst glücklich machen. Doch was war mit John danach? Würde er wieder versuchen, Selbstmord zu begehen? Sie schob die Gedanken beiseite und antwortete mit ihrer vernünftigen Seite. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn ja so dazu bewegen, das blonde Dummchen nicht mehr zu sehen:  
"Viele Kugeln fliegen hier herum. Einer wird es."  
Sie sah, wie John sich genervt abdrehte, rief ihm aber noch zu:  
"Bedeutet dir das Mädchen was?"  
Er drehte sich um, sie erkannte die Wut in ihm:  
"Ja."  
Sarah:  
"Dann lass sie in Ruhe."  
Er starrte sie eine Sekunde lang an, schüttelte leicht, kaum merkbar den Kopf, drehte sich um, und lief an Cameron vorbei, deren Schritte sie schon davor angekündigt hatten.  
Wieder einmal trug die Maschine, für ihren Geschmack, zu aufreizendes.  
Was dachte sie dabei? In einem Haus mit einem pubertierenden Jungen, und sie muss so kurze Miniröcke anziehen? Kein Wunder, dass John sich so komisch verhält, und mit der nächstbesten Blonden Schlampe rummacht...  
Johns blickt ebenfalls auf den Minirock, und den schönen Schenkeln darunter, drehte sich sogar um.  
Sarah musste tief schlucken, sie hatte es gewusst. John musste sich von Cameron angezogen fühlen, und so, wie Cameron von außen aussah, musste sich Sarah eingestehen, war das auch keine wirkliche Überraschung.

Die Maschine kam näher.  
'Wenn es nur jemanden in Johns Umfeld gäbe, der noch hübscher wäre als sie, oder sie wenigstens echt wäre... widerlich der Gedanke, dass mein Sohn, einer Maschine nach schaut!'

Sie sah, wie sie sich ebenfalls nach John umschaute, als ob sie seine Blicke gespürt hat. John beschleunigte daraufhin seinen Schritt und blickte stur geradeaus.

Mit Freuden hatte Cameron festgestellt, dass sein Blick an ihrem Minirock und ihren Beinen heften blieb.  
Vielleicht, war Riley doch nur eine gezwungene Ablenkung seinerseits.  
Sie rannte kurz einige Berechnungen, die dafür eine Wahrscheinlichkeit von 54,01% ergaben.  
Noch unzufrieden addierte sie ihr attraktives Äußeres hinzu: das Ergebnis korrigierte sich zu 99,94%.

"Ich rede mit John."  
Die Maschine hatte gesprochen, Sarah wurde wütend. Was fiel dieser 'Blechbüchse' denn ein? Es war ihre Aufgabe mit ihm zu reden. Auf ihn musste er hören, hatte er gehört... bevor sie, Cameron, aufgetaucht war. Genervt drehte sie sich um:  
"John hört nicht zu!"

"Er hört immer zu."

Sarah warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu, bis sie umdrehte und mit ihren Lederstiefel wieder ins Haus stapfte.

* * *

John fummelte an der Verpackung herum, bis sie aufgerissen war.  
Er holte den Gummi heraus, drehte die Verpackung um, und las die Rückseite:

Präservativ über das erigierte Glied streifen und vor Gebrauch sicherstellen, dass kein Schaden an Verpackung oder Inhalt vorliegt.

John starrte auf das glitschige Ding in seiner Rechten.

'Na, besser ich mach kurz ne Trockenübung, und zieh mir dabei das Ding über, als dass ich bei Riley versag... Vielleicht bekomme ich nachdem ich mein erstes Mal mit ihr verbracht habe endlich Cameron aus meinen Kopf.'

Er öffnete seinen Hosenknopf und den Reißverschluss. Mit seiner Linken fuhr er unter die Boxer shorts.  
Seine Augen schließend versuchte er an irgendetwas erotisches zu denken.  
Riley kam ins Bild, wie sie mit vollen Backen stöhnte, ihr Mund öffnete sich und halb Verdautes quillte daraus hervor was sie auf ihren ganzen Körper verschmierte:  
"John, stecke mir noch mehr rein, füttere mich... Dort unten passt noch mehr rein."  
Sie zeigte auf einen großen Haufen von Essen, und reichte ihm eine gebratene Gans.  
Mit der anderen Hand nahm sie eine Bockwurst und führte sie zu ihrem Unterleib...

Schaudernd warf John den Gedanken beiseite. Nein, so konnte es nicht funktionieren.

Derek, sein Onkel, kam ins Bild.  
Er trug Camerons Ballett-Outfit mit pinkes Tutu und warf ihm mit einer Hand einen Kuss zu:  
"John, das Metall kann dich niemals so lieben wie wir dich...'

Schaudernd warf er auch diesen Gedanken beiseite.  
'Wirklich, ich sollte mal unter andere Leute, das ist ja Krank.'

Sarah Connor Kam ins Bild:  
"John, liebst du mich? Deine Mami liebt dich. Komm lass uns durchbrennen, nur wir beide..."

John erschrak sich noch mehr. Schaudernd vor Schreck öffnete er seine Augen.  
'Bah, ekelhaft! Das war krank.'

Er versuchte es nochmal.  
'Denk nach, was erotisches... was war das letzte erotische, was du gesehen hast.'

Camerons Hinterteil in dem zu kurzen Minirock kam zu Gesicht. Ihre langen tollen Beine, die Oberschenkel, ihre Stiefel. Wie sie sich umdrehte und ihm ein zufriedenes Gesicht zuwarf.  
'Na, sei's drum, Im Vergleich zu meinen anderen Gedanken ist der hier normal, auch wenn sie eine Maschine ist. Zum Glück kann keiner diese Gedanken lesen.'

John begann sich zu massieren, als vor seinem geschlossenen Augen Camerons Hinterteil weiter wackelte - es funktionierte.

Sie drehte sich wieder um, doch diesmal war sie mit nichts weiter als ihrer Unterwäsche und den Stiefeln bekleidet, und lief, wie damals, an ihm vorbei.

John grinste: 'Sogar noch Besser'

Er merkte wie sein Glied wurde immer steifer und langsam baute sich in ihm ein Druck auf.  
Er unterdrückte sein Stöhnen.

Cameron stand jetzt splitternackt vor ihr, wie nach dem Zeitsprung.

John lächelte noch mehr 'Noch besser.'

Die Lust staute sich in seinem Körper. Sein Glied war stocksteif.  
Er öffnete die Augen und setzte sich etwas auf.

Mit der Rechten legte er das Kondom darüber und hielt es an der Spitzte fest.  
Mit der Linken umschloss er es, um es nach unten ab zu rollen.

Er war halb fertig, als er vom Gang Schritte hörte, die auf seine Türe zu liefen.

'Fuck, Mom!'  
Hastig riss er das Kondom herunter und warf es unter das Bett, während die andere Hand seine Kleidung wieder in Ordnung machen.  
'Sie wird mich killen, wenn sie davon was erfährt.'

Er klemmte sein erigiertes Glied zwischen den Hosenbund ein und strich das Hemd darüber, um die Beule zu retuschieren.  
Danach legte er sich flach auf den Rücken, den Kopf in die Hände:  
'Ja weit weg vom Unterkörper, um ja keinen 'falschen' Eindruck zu erwecken.'

Die Tür öffnete, und John sah auf:  
'Puh, zum Glück nur...'

'Cameron'  
'Shit, ist das Schicksal, oder warum muss mir das passieren?! Und dann trägt sie wiedermal so etwas freizügiges?!'

* * *

Cameron drehte sich um, nachdem sie Sarah einige Sekunden durchweg angestarrt hatte.  
Sie hatte besseres zu tun, als sich mit der Psyche von Johns Mutter zu kümmern...

Auf direktem Wege, lief sie zu Johns Zimmer.  
Vor der Türe hielt sie kurz inne, um ihre Infiltrations-Protokolle zu initialisieren.  
Sie entschied sich jedoch gleich für die Methode, die ihr am besten gefiel, schloss das Infiltrations-Protokoll und streifte ihre Jacke ab.  
'Ein bisschen Haut, und John wird so schwammig in der Birne sein, dass ich ihm alles einreden kann. Und wer weiß, vielleicht erfülle ich ja meine selbst erstellte Mission... Halt wo kommen diese Gedanken her'  
Cameron versuchte bewusst den Task zu schließen,  
auf ihrem HUD blinkte eine Schrift:  
_'Critical Software Clitches 21392890# Today'  
'Abord Task...'  
'Failed!'  
'Failed!'  
'Failed!'_

'Was soll's'

_'Critical Software Clitches 21392891# Today'_

während sie eintrat, schloss sie den Task für die Überwachungssoftware ihrer Störungen...  
'Kein Grund gestört zu werden...'

Sie sah John an, der auf dem Bett lag:  
"Bist du beschäftigt?"

'Hoffentlich hat sie nichts bemerkt', dachte sich John:  
"Nein",  
Cameron schloss hinter sich die Türe erfasste dabei, dass John sie an log, und vor ihr etwas verstecken wollte, stellte aber zudem zufrieden fest, dass Johns Blick an ihrem durchsichtigen Oberteil kleben blieb,  
"Hast du dich Umgezogen?"

Sie kam näher und registrierte, dass John noch unruhiger wurde 'Es setzt schon ein, John ist in meinem Bann und bald mein... uhh, das war ja ein Reim':  
"Es ist heiß draußen."

John 'Ach was':  
"Seit wann spürst du Wärme?"

"Ich fühle Wärme",  
Sie legt sich neben ihm ins Bett.  
'Oh mein Gott...', John rutschte etwas um ihr Platz zu machen. Sein Blick streifte über ihren Körper. Sein Herzschlag wurde durch die Nähe noch schneller.  
Cameron scannte ihn kurz, und merkte was er vor ihr verbarg. Sie stellte fest, dass es sich immer weiter verstärkte.  
Ein gutes Zeichen, wie Cameron interpretierte.

John: 'Was hat sie vor? Will sie... kann sie überhaupt? Vick konnte, aber er fühlte nichts dabei.':  
"Hoffst du, dass Riley uns zusammen im Bett sieht und so für den Rest ihres Lebens gänzlich verstört sein wird oder so was in der Art?"

Cameron öffnete kurz eine Simulation. Der Ausgang war zufrieden stellend. Ihre Antwort sollte 'Ja' lauten. Doch John würde es nicht gerne hören, also log sie:  
"Nein, ich habe Riley beobachtet, bis ich sie nicht mehr sehen konnte."

John:  
"Und dann hast du und Mom ab geklatscht."

Cameron blickte ihn an:  
"Du bringst Gefahr in Rileys Leben."

John schaute in ihr Gesicht:  
"Ich weiß, ich bin nicht blöd."

Cameron:  
"Aber manchmal tust die dumme Sachen. Es würde mir helfen, wenn ich wüsste warum."

John:  
"Menschen machen dumme Sachen. Also, mach dir keine Gedanken und sei eine glücklichere Maschine."

Cameron dachte kurz nach: War sie durch Johns Antwort glücklicher? - Nein!  
Riley musste gehen und für sie Platz freimachen, doch das war mittlerweile unmöglich:  
"Ich bin eine Maschine. Ich kann nicht glücklich sein.'

'Sie kann nicht lieben, wird mich nie lieben... kann meine liebe niemals erwidern.', John schluckte.

Cameron:  
"Aber ich verstehe mehr als dass du denkst."

John nickte in Zustimmung 'Riley war seine einzige Möglichkeit, Leibe zu spüren...':  
"Also verstehst du, dass ich weiterhin Riley sehen werde, auch wenn alle denken es sei eine schlechte Idee?"

Cameron:  
"Ich verstehe, dass es eine schlechte Idee ist, und..."

John blickte in aller Hoffnung sie an 'Sie liebt mich doch...'

Cameron  
"... ich verstehe, dass John Connor zu sein manchmal einsam sein kann."

John erwiderte enttäuscht:  
"Oh ja? Du verstehst das?"

Cameron:  
"Du und ich reden viel darüber."

John:  
"Machen wir?"

Cameron:  
"Wir machen es. Wir werden es."

John dachte darüber nach, seine restliche Zeit mit dieser emotionslosen Hülle zu verbringen, schluckte und starrte auf die Decke:  
"Ich brau... Ich brauche etwas Schlaf."

Cameron setzt sich auf, 'Wieder eine 'dumme Sache', warum hat er mich abgestoßen?'.  
Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm:  
"Und Riley?"

John:  
"Ich weiß... ich weiß."

Cameron ließ in alleine. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm, da war sie sich sicher.  
John hatte sie beim gehen, eher heraus schicken, keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt.  
Ihre Annäherungsversuche waren gescheitert...

Auf dem Gang erhöhte sie die Sensitivität ihrer Audio-Rezeptoren.

John:  
"Jeah, sicher..."

Cameron merkte wie ihre linke Hand wieder anfing zu zucken - John hatte sie also wieder angelogen.

Sie hörte, wie ins Badezimmer ging um etwas zu holen - wollte John etwa weglaufen?  
Den Gang entlang laufend hörte sie, wie John an der Türschwelle stehen blieb, und nach schaute, dass sie auch wirklich ging. Er wusste also nicht, dass sie zuhörte.  
'Idiot'  
Cameron beschloss, seine Pläne zu durchkreuzen.

Sie hörte, wie John sein Telefon herausholte:  
"Hey, ich bin in ein paar Minuten da,'

'John will also abhauen.'  
Cameron berechnete blitzschnell, welchen Weg aus dem Haus heraus er nehmen wird.  
Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war hoch, dass er aus der Verandatür ging, die entgegengesetzte Richtung wie sie...

John schlich sich zur Türschwelle, der Gang war frei.  
'Gut, Luft ist frei...'  
Er schlich sich zur Verandatür, mit der Tasche in einer Hand.  
Mit der Rechten öffnete er die Türe,  
'Schnell, nichts wie weg...',  
und stieg nach draußen, und kollidierte dabei fast mit Cameron.

Verdutzt starrte er sie an.

"John."  
'Verdammt, ich bin geliefert...'  
"John!"

"Äh ja."

"Schlafwandelst du?"

'Hey, keine schlechte Lüge, ich denke, ich bleibe bei ihrer Vermutung.'  
Unauffällig versteckte er die Tasche hinter seinem Rücken.

'Dummkopf, denkt der ich sei so blöde? Eine Beleidigung gegen Skynets klügste mobile Einheit', dachte sich Cameron, die schon längst bemerkt hatte, dass John abhauen wollte.

"Äh ja. Anscheinend. Danke, dass du mich aufgehalten hast. Ich hätte sonst heute morgen in Dung aufwachen können.'

'Unwahrscheinlich', dachte sich Cameron. Dennoch archivierte sie diese Möglichkeit als Bestrafung, sollte er es nochmal versuchen.  
Aber wie konnte sie ihn davon dezent abbringen? Sicher hatte er etwas mit Riley ausgeheckt.  
Ihre Hand zuckte. John bemerkte es ängstlich.  
Sie durfte ihn nicht mehr sehen. Cameron kam eine blendende Idee.  
Lächelnd fragte sie John:  
"Du solltest dich wieder schlafen legen. Soll ich dir eine von Sarahs Schlaftablette geben, oder die ganze Nacht an deiner Seite bleiben."  
John dachte darüber nach - sie würde ihn höchstwahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht lang über anstarren, so wie seine Mutter. Nie im Leben! Er hasste es...  
Er grinste falsch:  
"Nein nein, ich will dir keine Umstände machen. bring mir ruhig die Schlaftablette."

Cameron lächelte ihn an 'Volltreffer':  
"Okay, John. Ich bin gleich bei dir"

Sie vergewisserte sich, dass er hinter ihr in sein Zimmer ging, lief in die Küche um ein Glas zu holen.

Auf dem Boden sah sie Sarah, die erschöpft von neben ihrem Halb fertigen Safe und einer halb ausgetrunkenen Rumflasche eingeschlafen war und schnarchte.

Cameron fasste ihr kurz an die Stirn um einen Biomarker-Scan durchzuführen.  
'Perfekt'  
Sarah wird noch mindestens sechs Stunden tief schlafen.  
Mit einem Glas ging sie zu Sarahs Medizinschrank im Bad.  
Sie durchwühlte ihn und schob dabei alle ihre Vitamin und Vorbeugetabletten zur Seite bis sie eine fast leeres Fläschchen mit Schlaftabletten fand.  
Sarah hatte laut Biomarker ganze Zwei genommen - die doppelte der Vorgeschriebenen Dosis.  
Aber es war ja auch Sarah - besser so, dachte sich Cameron, als sie das Glas mit etwas Leitungswasser füllte.

John war schon im Bett. Seine Kleider lagen am Bettende und er bedeckte, wahrscheinlich aus Scham, seinen Körper mit der Decke.

Er nahm die Tablette und das Wasser in die Hand und starrte sie, in der Hoffnung, das sie gehen würde, er um die Schlaftablette käme und er erneut versuchen konnte auszureißen, an.  
'Verdammt, sie meint das wirklich ernst.'

Er seufzte, nahm die Tablette in den Mund und gab vor, sie mit einem Schluck Wasser zu schlucken. Das Glas gab er wieder Cameron, begierig darauf, dass sie wieder geht und er eine Chance hatte mit Riley durch zu brennen.

Doch sie blieb am Bettende stehen.  
Er starrte sie an.

"Ich muss mich vergewissern, dass du auch einschläfst."

'Na toll! Sie wird ganz bestimmt Scannen...'  
John wendete sein Gesicht ab, und schluckte die Tablette hinunter.  
Er sah nicht wie Cameron dies bemerkt hatte und grinste: 'keiner täuscht mich!'.

'Riley wird sauer auf mich sein... aber scheiß drauf. Sie kommt eh zurück, so nervend sie ist. Die drängt sich ja noch mehr auf als Cameron...', dachte sich John und merkte, wie der Wirkstoff einsetzte und er langsam einschlief.

Mit einem siegreichen Lächeln, stellte Cameron das Glas auf den Nachttisch und überprüfte an Johns Wange seine Körperfunktionen. Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass er tief schlief.  
Sie bemerkte aber auch etwas anderes.  
Als sie seine Wange streichelte, begann John zu lächeln und sein Schlaf stabiliserte sich.  
Sie probierte es wieder, fasziniert von dieser Sensation:  
'Ob er von mir träumt?', fragte sich Cameron. Der Gedanke gefiel ihr, doch konnte sie sich sicher sein? Was wenn er von Riley träumte? Hastig zog sie ihre Hand zurück.

Riley war zum Problem geworden, nicht nur zu einem Sicherheitsproblem.  
Etwas musste dagegen unternommen werden.

Sie griff nach Johns Hose und überprüfte sein Handy.  
Ihre linke Hand zuckte. Zum Glück hatte sie das Gerät in ihrer Rechten.

John hatte Riley angerufen. Sie blickte traurig und wütend die schlafende Form von John an:  
'Warum weißt er mich ab, Riley aber nicht?! Nur weil ich eine Maschine bin? - Wahrscheinlich... oder findet er mich nicht attraktiv - ausgeschlossen...'

Sie ging ihre Möglichkeiten durch:  
Riley umbringen: John würde nach ihr suchen... wenn der Mord herauskam, sie verdächtigen.  
Wenn sie bloß ihre Schrift kannte... könnte sie ihn täuschen...

Sie schaute wieder zu John: Riley passte nicht zu ihm, und er nicht zu ihr...

Wütend wählte sie Rileys Nummer und verstellte ihre Stimme in Johns.

Riley:  
"Hey John, wo bist du, ich warte schon 10 Minuten auf dich."

Cameron:  
"Geänderte Pläne Riley. Sorry. Komm morgen früh einfach vorbei, die Türe ist offen. Wir gehen dann."

Riley:  
"Verdammt John, jetzt saß ich hier umsonst."

Cameron:  
"Hey, du brauchst nicht mit zu kommen. Und du kannst auch morgen wegbleiben. Ich gehe auch alleine."

Riley:  
"Nein nein, John. Ich bin da. Alles ist in Ordnung. Ich freue mich. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Cat-Fancy. Ich liebe dich."

Cameron: 'Cat-Fancy?', ihre linke Hand zuckte wieder, 'Sie haben Kosenamen füreinander? Wie nennt John sie?' Sie überlegte kurz, konnte aber Riley, da sie fast nur ihr Äußeres kannte, nur mit einer Sache in Verbindung bringen:  
"Ich seh dich dann also morgen, Schweinchen."

Riley:  
"hä, Schweinchen?"

Cameron 'Verdammt!':  
"Bist du nicht zufrieden mit deinem Kosenamen?"

Riley:  
"Äh doch doch, er ist nur so... speziell."

Cameron musste grinsen:  
"Also dann."

Riley:  
"Bis dann, John. Ich lie..."

Cameron legte mit zuckender Linken auf und schmiss das Handy gegen die Wand, wo es zerbrach.  
'Blöde Schlampe!'

Sie wandte sich wieder John zu, der friedlich schlief.  
'Mal schauen, was sie morgen sagt.'

Langsam ging sie zur Bettseite, 'Riley wird ausflippen und mit John nichts mehr zu tun haben wollen', lupfte die Decke und schlüpfte hinein.

Sie sah dabei, Johns nackten Oberkörper.  
Er war zwar nicht vollständig durchtrainiert, doch im Vergleich zum letzten Mal, als sie ihn sah, hatte er an Muskelmasse erheblich zugenommen. Irgendetwas anziehendes hatte es an sich.  
Cameron wusste nicht warum, aber ihr wurde es plötzlich noch wärmer.  
sie setzte sich kurz auf, streifte ihr durchsichtige Top ab, öffnete ihren Minirock und legte beides mit den Stiefeln auf den Boden, nur um festzustellen, dass die Hitze nicht von außen kam, sondern ein Gefühl im Inneren war.  
'Ohh...'  
Zufrieden damit, dass sie endlich den Beweis hatte, dass sie dazu fähig war, schmiegte sie sich ganz nah, Haut auf Haut, an John an. Alles musste für Rileys großen Auftritt perfekt aussehen...

Fasziniert beobachtete sie, wie dies eine unfreiwillige Bewegung von John auslöste.  
Er nahm sie in den Arm und lächelte noch mehr.

'Perfekt'

John murmelte etwas, Cameron blieb ganz still:  
"Riley..."

'Was?!' Ihre linke Hand begann wieder unkontrolliert zu zucken:  
Cameron:  
"Cameron!"

John murmelte wieder:  
"Riley... ich liebe..."

Cameron:  
"Cameron!"

Sie schaute in das kurz verdutzte Gesicht von John:  
"Riley... ich liebe Cameron!"

Ein riesiges Lächeln breitete sich auf Johns Gesicht aus und auch Cameron konnte ihr Siegeslächeln nicht verbergen.

Sie streichelte zufrieden seine Wange.

John:  
"Cam?"

'Oh, er hat einen Kosenamen für mich, eine Kurzform. Jippi!'  
"Ich bin hier John, ich bin immer bei dir."

"Cam, Ich liebe dich und ich werde dich immer lieben."

Camerons braune Augen glühten förmlich 'Endlich mein!'  
Sie lehnte sich vor und Küsste ihn auf den Mund.  
Im Schlaf erwiderte John den Kuss.

Sie streichelte sein Haar:  
"Ich weiß John. Ich...", sie stoppte kurz 'Ist das möglich? Es muss so sein...',  
".. ich liebe dich auch."

John Gesicht nahm einen zufriedenen Ausdruck an und er drückte ihren Körper mehr an sich heran. Cameron legte ihren Kopf auf seine linke Schulter: 'Mission Accomplished!'

'Wobei... eine Sache kann ich noch verbessern. Es wird noch authentischer wirken.'  
Sie starrte ihre und Johns Unterwäsche an.

* * *

Riley fuhr am nächsten morgen, mit ihrem Fahrrad vor, ihre Tasche um den Rücken geschlungen.  
Stöhnend stellte sie das Fahrrad ab. Sie sollte mehr Sport treiben - zum Glück wird John, Gentle-manlike, auch ihre Tasche von nun an tragen...

Leise öffnete sie die Türe. John hatte sie nicht angelogen - sie war offen.  
Sie schlich sich, so gut es für sie möglich war, hinein, und lugte kurz in das Wohnzimmer - nichts. In der Küche sah sie Johns Mutter wie sie, ein Metallgestell umklammernd in Schlaf schnarchte. Neben ihr lag eine umgekippte Rumflasche.

'Besser wenn ich den schlafenden Drache nicht wecke.'  
Sie schlich sich an ihr vorbei zu Johns Zimmer.  
An der Tür stoppte sie, es würde einen doch einen Heiden Spaß machen, ihn zu überraschen.

Sie trat ein und ließ geschockt ihre Tasche fallen:  
John lag splitternackt im Bett mit... Cameron!, die sie mit einem Grinsen anstarrte.

"John!"  
Seine Augen flatterten auf. Verwirrt von seiner Umgebung sprang er auf:  
"Riley! Es ist nicht wonach es aussieht!"  
Er war am Bettende und bemerkte, dass er splitternackt war. Er blickte an sich hinab und versuchte schockiert davon, mit seinen Händen seine Morgenlatte zu bedecken.  
"Bitte Riley!"  
John stolperte über seine Hose und fiel hart auf den Boden. Stöhnend sah er auf.

Riley hatte Tränen in den Augen 'Was wird Jesse nur dazu sagen?!':  
"Wie konntest du mir das nur antun?! Mit deiner Schwester?!"

Cameron:  
"Ich bin nicht seine Schwester!"

John starrte auf sein Bett, die Splitternackte Cameron an, dann zurück zu Riley.  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf:  
"Riley, es ist nicht wonach es aussieht!"

Er sah, wie ihre Augen wütend Cameron fixierten.

Cameron:  
"Es war fantastisch, es ist immer fantastisch mit ihm."

Rileys Tränen flossen in Strömen und sie stolperte langsam rückwärts.

John versuchte zu ihr hin zu krabbeln und vergeblich sie an den Beinen am Gehen zu hindern:  
"Bitte Riley, geh nicht! Alles was sie sagt ist gelogen."  
Tränen formten sich auch in Johns Gesicht.

Riley schüttelte den Kopf und rannte davon, an der im Schlaf murmelnden Sarah vorbei.

Sarah:  
"Ugh Derek, du machst mich an. Komm doch mal rüber... *Schnarch*  
der Nachwuchs ist aus... *Schnarch*  
wir haben das ganze Haus wieder für uns allein... *Schnarch*  
und ich hatte schon lange keinen Mann mehr! *Schnarch*  
Das letztens war kein Ausrutscher *Schnarch*  
Gibs mir Soldat! *Schnarch* Auf die Knie!"

* * *

John drehte sich mit wütendem Gesicht der splitternackten Cameron zu:  
"Kannst du mir mal erklären, was dass sollte?!"

"Ich habe dich vor ihr gerettet, John."

"Ach ja, warte davon, bis ich Mom davon erzähle! Sie und Derek werden dich danach auseinander nehmen."

"Wie willst du erklären, dass wir gemeinsam nackt im Bett lagen John? Und nichts ist dabei passiert?"

"Es ist nichts dabei passiert!"

"und du willst dass sie mich auseinander nehmen?"  
Ihr Gesicht nahm den Ausdruck eines getretenen kleinen Welpen an.

Johns Mundwinkel zuckten und er starrte auf den Boden. Langsam sammelte er seine Kleider ein um sich anzuziehen, vorsichtig, dass Cameron 'nichts' sah.  
Er konnte diesen Gesichtsausdruck nicht ertragen, sie setzte es gegen ihn ein, er war ihr am vergeben, das wusste er und dafür hasste er sich:  
"Zieh dich an!"

Aus den Augenwinkeln starrte er ihre nackte Silhouette an: 'Verdammt, warum kann ich nicht die Augen von ihr lassen!'

Cameron zog sich langsam an:  
"Wohin wolltest denn gestern abhauen?"

'Also hat sie es doch gewusst.'  
Er starrte die Tasche an, die Riley aus Wut und Schreck vergessen hatte.  
'Das ist nicht mehr wichtig, oder?! Die Person ist wichtig!'

"John, warum bist du nicht mit mir weggegangen?"

"Warum willst du denn weggehen, du bist bloß eine Maschine. Eine störende sogar! Nun hau ab! Raus aus meinem Zimmer!"

Cameron stoppte an der Türe:  
"Ich bin aber mehr als eine Maschine."

John blickte genervt auf:  
"Ach ja?"

"Du beziehst dich wenn du von mir sprichst nicht mit es, sonder mit sie... Ich bin eine Person für dich, und ich fühle mich ebenfalls als eine Person."

John antwortete gehässig:  
"Ist dem so?"

Cameron:  
"Ja, außerdem sprichst du im Schlaf von mir."

John wurde still, sein Kopf wurde rot und er blickte gen Boden:  
'Verdammt, ich habe schon wieder von ihr geträumt, kein Wunder wenn sie nackt daneben liegt.'

Cameron:  
"Also, wohin wolltest du ausreißen?"

John schaffte es wieder auf zusehen:  
"Mexiko."

Cameron:  
"Dort wo du aufgewachsen bist?"

John:  
"Wir werden darüber reden?"

Cameron blickte auf den Boden:  
"Wir haben darüber geredet. Du redest nicht mehr viel mit mir...  
Ich wollte ich könnte den Ort deiner Kindheit einmal sehen... du konntest ihn mir nie zeigen."

John, der ihren geschlagenen-Welpe Gesichtsausdruck wieder nicht ertrug, gab nach:  
"Na gut. Wir fahren. Ich zeige es dir."

Cameron blickte auf:  
"Wirklich?"

John seufzte:  
"Ja, wirklich, wobei ich nicht weiß warum du dir das jetzt nach dieser Aktion verdient hast."

Cameron lächelte ihm zu:  
"Ist es mein attraktives Äußeres? Findest du mich etwa attraktiv?"

John wurde wieder rot, nicht wissend, wie er darauf antworten sollte.  
"Nein, in diesem Fall nicht."  
Er ging aus seinem Zimmer um sich zu richten.

Cameron, die bemerkt hatte, das Sarah gerade aufgestanden war, rief ihm noch hinterher:  
"Du wartest im Jeep, ja?"

John:  
"Ja."

Er wusste nicht, warum er so nachsichtig war - doch, er wusste es.  
Als er beim Zähneputzen darüber nachdachte, fand er Camerons Aktion sogar lustig:  
Riley würde für den Rest ihres Lebens geschockt sein.  
'Scheiß auf Riley... die Beziehung war eh gezwungen. Wenigstens, hat Cameron das Schluss machen für mich abgenommen...'

* * *

Sarah überprüfte ihre Arbeit, alles schien zu passen.  
Sie war damit beschäftigt, ihre Arbeit zu beenden.

"Ich war dabei einen Safe zu empfehlen."

Sarah fiel vor Schreck fast über ihre Arbeit.  
'Muss mich diese scheiß Maschine so erschrecken?'

"Du hättest ebenso einen Safe empfehlen können, bevor wir ausgeraubt wurden..."  
'..., oder? Nicht mal dazu ist Metall gut! Jetzt schnappt es sich noch die Schlüssel vom Dodge!'

"Ich dachte ich hätte meinen Standpunkt für Sicherheit immer gut vertreten...", erwiderte ihr Cameron.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihrer Arbeit zu, als die Maschine näher kam, um mit dem Schlüssel aus dem Haus zu gehen.

"Wohin gehst du?"

"Ich muss unsere Vorräte wieder aufstocken. Wir verbrauchen viel Munition."

"Das Geschäft boomt? Wo ist John?"

Cameron blickte auf, John war nicht mehr im Obergeschoss, er musste schon am Wagen warten.

'Das soll sein Beschützer sein? Weis nicht mal, wo er ist, tss. Wieder ein Grund, sich auf niemanden zu verlassen. Sie nutzt wahrscheinlich gerade ihr Infrarot... damit verdient sie sich wenigstens als Nachtsichtgerät eine Funktion.', dachte sich Sarah, stoppte aber ihre Gedanken, da sie genau wusste, dass sie Cameron im Kampf gegen andere Terminator durchaus brauchten.

"Immer noch in seinem Raum."

"Er ist immer noch nicht aufgestanden?"  
Sarah konnte es nicht fassen, was hatte er gestern denn gemacht, dass er so müde war?

"Er braucht mehr Schlaf wie du, da der Schlaf-Rhythmus von Teenagern unregelmäßig ist."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Sarahs Gesicht, die Maschine musste etwas verschweigen, konnte es vielleicht sein, dass...? Nein, Sarah schob den Gedanken beiseite, so dumm konnte John nicht wirklich sein. Dennoch, sie musste sichergehen:  
"Wie lang hast du gestern Nacht mit ihm geredet?"

"Nicht lange. Er wird Riley nicht wieder sehen."

Wie hatte sie das nur geschafft?  
Nur ein Gedankengang fiel ihr dazu ein, welcher ihr nicht gefiel...  
"Ist dem so?"  
Sarah wandte sich ab. Ihr Sohn war genauso Dickköpfig wie sie. Hatte sie ihn bezirzt?  
Wahrscheinlich... hoffentlich nicht.  
Aber auf was würde denn sonst ihr pubertierender Sohn hören?

"John ist nicht blöd."

"Ich mag nicht, wie er auf dich hört."

"Du hast bekommen, was du wolltest."

'Wie recht. Doch was sind die Konsequenzen? Eine metallene Schwiegertochter?!'  
Sarah stürzte sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit, begierig die letzten Gedanken aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu streichen.

Die Bohrmaschine übertönte wiedereinmal näher kommende Schritte.  
Etwas packte sie schlagartig an ihrem Arm. Schmerz durch stach Sarah und sie blickte ihren gegenüber an:  
'Fuck, Cromatie!'

Er schmiss sie durch das Wohnzimmer. Beinahe kam sie auf den Kaminsims auf.  
Seine Hand griff nach ihrem linken Bein und sie wurde zur Treppe gezogen.  
Mit Schlägen und Tritten versuchte sie sich vergebens gegen Cromatie zu wehren.

An der Treppe packte er sie am Kragen, schmiss sie vor Johns Türe, die er Sekundenbruchteile später aus den Angeln schlug und sie danach herein zerrte.

"Wo ist er?"  
Sarah schielte mit schmerzenden Hals von dem Würgegriff Cromaties, in den Lauf der Pistole, die er auf sie hielt.

Sarah:  
"Schau unter dem Bett."

Cromatie richtete die Waffe auf das Bett, bückte sich und schaute darunter.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Sarah, wie Cromatie seine Waffe auf den Boden legte, und unter das Bett griff.

Sarah hoffte kurz, dass sich John nicht wirklich unter dem Bett versteckte...

Cromatie untersuchte seine Hand. Etwas glitschiges, gummiartig rotes klebte in seiner Hand.

Sarahs Gesicht wurde weiß. Es war ein gebrauchtes Kondom, was in Cromaties Fingern klebte.  
'Warte nur John Connor! Du kannst froh sein, wenn dich Cromatie vor mir erwischt.'  
Im Gedanken wählte sie unwissend ab, was schlimmer war.  
Hatte John mit Riley oder mit Cameron geschlafen?!  
Beides war möglich, und beides gefiel ihr nicht.  
Dennoch fürchtete sie mehr, dass er mit Cameron Sex hatte - kein Wunder, dass sie ihn am Morgen danach nicht gesehen hat. In ihren Gedanken hämmerte Camerons Stimme:  
"Ich rede mit John". 'Reden, dass nennt sie reden?!'

Die Maschine schmierte es am Bettlaken ab, hob die Waffe wieder auf und richtete sie auf Sarah:  
"Du weißt es nicht."

Der Druck auf ihren Hals vergrößerte sich und sie wurde langsam bewusstlos.

* * *

Bitte Rückmelden per PM oder durch Reviews mit Ideen/Anregungen und Verbesserungsvorschlägen!


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter... weniger ähm sexistisch, nach der Kritik. Bitte weiter Feedback abgeben.

Zur Verständlichkeit:  
Sätze in Anführungszeichen ("..."), sind von den Figuren gesprochene Sätze.  
Sätze in Abostroph ('...'), sind Gedankengänge der Figuren.  
Sätze in Abostroph ('...') + Kursiv sind 'Gedanken' der Terminator, also wenn zB.: eine Schrift auf deren Hud aufblinkt.  
Alles andere Kursive verwende ich, um das Geschehen in Zeitungen, TV oder Träumen wiederzugeben (Kam bislang noch nicht vor).  
Ausdrücke in Sternchen (*...*) sind unkontrollierbare Gefühle, wie wenn jemand schluchtst während er spricht.

Ach ja, für die, welche es noch nicht wissen: Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer ist auf dem T:tscc Radar aufgetaucht:  
Laut savetscc macht sich Warner Premiers ernsthafte Gedanken über eine Fortsetzung der Serie per Direct to DVD. Je nach dem, wie die Erlöse durch die Verkäufe der zweiten Staffel per Blue-Ray und DVD von T:tscc aussehen, denkt man trotz der Pleite von Halycon darüber nach. Ob DVD-Movie oder Serie ist nicht klar... aber besser als nichts ist es allemal, oder? Die Quelle will anonym bleiben, soll jedoch vertrauenswürdig sein.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Derek erwachte...  
Neben ihm lag, wie so oft, Jesse, die noch tief im Schlaf versunken war.  
Er fasste sich an die Stirn, Kopfschmerzen plagten ihn.  
Nichts desto Trotz schaute er schnell auf die Uhr des Weckers.  
Runzelnd setzte er sich auf. Er sollte das doch recht exzessive trinken lassen, oder doch lieber nicht - es war das einzige, was ihn durch den Tag brachte, damit er Sarah, 'den Drachen', und Johns 'Metall Schlampe' ertragen konnte.  
Zwar hasste er Sarah nicht, im Gegensatz zu Cameron, doch wenigstens zickte ihn das Metall nicht immer an.  
Darüber nachdenkend stellte er fest, das Sarah nur aus zu stehen war, wenn sie genau die richtige Dosis an Medikamenten nahm - zu viel oder zu wenig und sie war unausstehlich - oder wenn sich zu den Medikamenten Alkohol gesellte...

Er lupfte die Decke, blickte auf den schönen Körper von Jesse und deckte ihn Behutsam wieder zu.  
Auf dem Boden sammelte er seine Boxer-shorts auf, zog sich an und verließ das Hotel, um das Inventar seiner Waffenkammer, die er und die anderen Schläfer, die John zurückgeschickt hatte, angelegt hatten, zu überprüfen...

* * *

Cameron streckt ihren nackten Fuß aus dem Fenster des Autos, während John fuhr.

John blickte kurz hinüber:  
"Was machst du dort?"

Cameron:  
"Fühlen, was es heißt, alles hinter sich zu lassen."

John seufzte innerlich 'Wenn sie das nur könnte...':  
"Ich denke nicht, das dem so ist."

Cameron:  
"Was meinst du damit?"

John:  
"Falls du mit Gefühle Emotionen meinst, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass du immer noch keine davon hast. Und wenn du mit Gefühlen meinst, wie es sich anfühlt wenn der Wind durch die Zehen oder deinem Haar bläst... bin ich mir sicher, dass du auch das nicht fühlen kannst."

Cameron:  
"Ich denke nicht, dass du verstehst, wie wir funktionieren. Ich habe Sinnesempfindungen. Ich fühle", sie streckte ihren Arm aus dem Fenster und schaute ihn fasziniert an, "Ich wäre nicht viel wert, wenn ich nicht fühlen könnte."

John 'Word! Leider!':  
"Ich muss mich einfach darauf vertrauen, nicht wahr? Einige Sachen stimmen nicht in dir, oder? Sachen gehen kaputt, du hast Störungen, du zuckst... du hast versucht mich umzubringen. Du bist nicht Perfekt. Du bist eine Maschine."

Cameron blickte nach unten:  
"Ich bin nur eine Maschine,... die versucht glücklich zu sein."

John:  
"Wie, ich dachte es wäre nicht möglich."

Sie lächelte ihn trotz seiner Beleidigungen leicht an:  
"Es liegt nicht an mir."

John blickte stur geradeaus auf die Straße und musste tief schlucken.

"John? kann ich dir eine Frage stellen?"

"Schieß los."

"Warum erwiderst du meine Annäherungsversuche nicht; bist du schwul?"

John riss vor Schreck das Lenkrad herum und kam dabei auf die Gegenfahrbahn.  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte er das Fahrzeug wieder auf die Spur bringen, bevor sie ein hupender LKW erfasst hätte.

John atmete tief aus 'Dieser Gedanke kam bestimmt auch schon Derek...':  
"Wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
'Als ob ich es nicht wüsste, warum...'

Cameron:  
"Nun, du weißt mich ab. Und Riley, na ja, sie sieht nicht sehr weiblich aus, eher wie ein... Schwein."

John 'Wie ein Schwein? Okay, da war was dran. Außerdem isst sie mindestens genauso gerne wie ein Schwein.':  
"Erstens, posierst du als meine Schwester, alles in die Richtung wäre einfach... komisch...  
zweitens bist du eine Maschine ohne Liebe, du kannst sie nicht erwidern."

Cameron:  
"Ach echt? Ist dem so? Ich denke nicht, dass du verstehst, wie mein Körper funktioniert. Und bin ich wirklich deine Schwester?"

John:  
"Ach, vergiss es! Du verstehst es eh nicht. Du bist ein Terminator. Die Hardware wurde erschaffen um Menschen umzubringen, die Software wurde erschaffen um uns umzubringen. Das ist eure einzige Lebensfunktion."

Cameron:  
"Das war einmal bei mir, und ich weiß, was dort war wird immer da sein."

John:  
"Stimmt, nicht war? So, tief im Innern willst du mich töten."

Cameron:  
"Nein."

John:  
"Aber das ist, was ihr tut."

Cameron:  
"Lass uns über etwas anderes reden. Hast du schon ein Hotelzimmer gebucht."

John:  
"Ja, ich habe die Hochzeitssuite gebucht."  
'Oh Fuck', John trat sich mental selber, 'Was wird sie jetzt bloß denken?!'

Cameron linke Hand begann zu zucken:  
"Du, mit ihr, es? Igitt John! Widerlich! Wenn es wenigstens Chola wäre, hätte ich sagen können: 'wenigstens hat er noch Geschmack', wenn er mich abweist!"

John hatte das Zucken bemerkt: 'Oh Gott, sie ist wieder kurz davor bösartig zu werden!'  
"Äh Sorry. Es tut mir Leid."

Cameron:  
"Das sollte es!"

Sie wandte sich ab, machte das Radio an und suchte kurz, bis sie einen Sender fand, der Popmusik spielte.  
John sah sie dabei an, verdrehte die Augen und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße.

Kurze Zeit später klingelte Camerons Handy.  
Sie nahm den Anruf entgegen:  
"Hallo?"

Am anderen Ende der Leitung war Derek:  
"Hey, ich bin's, Derek"

Cameron:  
"Ach wirklich?"

Derek:  
"Ja, ich weiß. Es schockt mich auch. Hör zu, ich muss mit dir reden..."

Auf Camerons HUD blinkte es auf:  
_'Possible Threat detected!'  
'Recommended Action: Hang up!'_  
Cameron war sich sicher, dass Derek es nur vergessen hatte, dennoch legte sie auf. Derek, war ihrer Meinung nach, wie ein Straßenköter, den man erstmal richtig erziehen musste...

* * *

Jesse erwachte:  
Jemand klopfte ununterbrochen an ihre Türe.

Sie schaute sich um, Derek war schon längst wieder gegangen.  
Seufzend stand sie auf; sie liebte es mit ihm ununterbrochen Liebe zum machen.

Genervt lief sie zur Türe - sie musste wohl wieder bis am Abend auf ihren Sex warten.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, sah sie ein weinendes blondes Elend davor.  
Jesses Mundwinkel zuckten - hatte sie ihr nicht gesagt, fernzubleiben?

"Was ist los?!", fragte sie forsch.

"Kann ich nicht hineinkommen *Schluchtz*"

Nervös blickte Jesse den Gang entlang - außer ihnen war niemand zu sehen.  
'Lieber ich lass das Blonde Dummchen hinein, bevor alle Nachbarn von ihrem Geheule aufgeweckt werden!'

"Nun gut, aber nur 15 Minuten."

Ein Lächeln huschte über Rileys Gesicht:  
"Ach vielen Dank Jesse."

Jesse brachte es über sich, ihr zu zunicken:  
'Wenn sie bloß wüsste. Hoffentlich muss ich nicht schon wieder zusätzliche Überzeugungsarbeit leisten, um sie zu zufrieden zu stellen...'

Riley schloss hinter sich die Türe – sie hatte immer noch den Fahrradhelm auf.

Jesse:  
"Also was gibt es?"

Riley drückte noch weitere Tränen hinaus:  
"Es ist wegen John."

Jesse wurde unruhig:  
"Was ist mit ihm?! Wolltet ihr nicht zusammen nach Mexico?!"

Riley:  
"Er hat gestern Nacht angerufen, gesagt, dass sich die Pläne geändert hatten."

Jesse:  
"Und?!"

Riley:  
"Bitte, Jesse, sei nicht Böse auf mich. Ich habe alles versucht und versagt. Jetzt habe ich nur noch dich."

Sie kam schluchzend näher an Jesse heran:  
"Es ist aus. Können... Können wir jetzt nicht zusammen sein? Ich bin so allein, und du bist allein. Ich könnte hier einziehen..."

Jesse hob ihre flache Hand:  
'Stopp, was faselt sie da? Da war meine Überzeugungsarbeit doch zu gut... Und was war das mit John?!'  
Ihr Gesicht nahm einen wütenden Ausdruck an, Riley schreckte zurück.  
'Riley hatte versagt? Verständlich... Sie hätte jemand attraktiveren gebraucht... Aber trotzdem hätte die Person so blöde sein müssen wie Riley, ihre Befehle eins zu eins gehorchen müssen...'  
"Was ist passiert! Sag es mir!"

Rileys Tränen flossen schneller:  
"Ich habe John erwischt, nackt im Bett..."

Jesses Gesicht nahm einen überrascht interessierten Gesichtsausdruck an.

"... mit Cameron."

Jesse war baff, Connor konnte nicht so dumm sein, niemals, oder doch? Cameron war attraktiv, keine Frage, aber innerlich...  
"Wie Bitte?!"

Riley brach in Tränen zusammen:  
"Sie beide, zusammen, in Johns Bett... Und hatte mir gesagt er wolle mit unserem gemeinsamen ersten Mal warten... und hinten rum schläft er mit ihr!"

Jesse begann innerlich zu kochen:  
"Es! Metall!"

Sie ging auf und ab:  
"Wo ist er jetzt?!"

Riley:  
"Er sagte er wird auch ohne mich nach Mexiko gehen, wo genau, weiß ich nicht."

'Natürlich, kleiner Fickurlaub mit seinem Metall, widerlich!', dachte sich Jesse.  
Sie holte ihr Telefon heraus - sollte sie Derek davon erzählen? Ihn so auf ihre Seite ziehen?

Riley:  
"Jesse es ist aus, vorbei. Wir haben versagt... können wir nicht einfach... es hat keinen Sinn mehr. Wir haben keine Mission mehr, nichts, außer uns beide."

Wutentbrannt packte Jesse Riley am Kragen und schüttelte sie durch:  
"Es ist noch nicht vorbei Schätzchen! Ich werde es von nun an selber in die Hand nehmen! Wenn du willst, das was gemacht wird, mach es lieber selber! Du kommst mit mir! Schließlich braucht John jemanden, der ihn tröstet, wenn seinem Metal der halbe Schädel fehlt."

Sie lies von ihr ab, wählte Dereks Nummer und lief um sich zu beruhigen auf und ab:  
"Mist besetzt!"

Riley:  
"Was jetzt? Wir können doch auch einfach der Geschichte ihren Lauf lassen. Weißt du, ich könnte mich hier bei dir einrichten. Nur du und ich, wir zusammen. Wir haben nur noch uns."

Jesse:  
"Du wirst genau das tun was ich dir sage, verstanden?! Ich habe dich nicht umsonst aus der apokalyptischen Hölle der Zukunft in die Gegenwart gebracht! Wir sind keine Freunde! Verstanden?! Ich habe einen Auftrag! Und du machst genau dass, was dafür notwendig ist, ihn zu erfüllen! Als dank darfst du ja hier leben. Nicht jeder bekommt diese Chance! Vergiss das nicht! Jetzt Komm mit! Sehen wir, ob wir das Metall noch bei den Connors erwischen. Aber davor...",  
Jesses Mundwinkel kräuselten sich zu einem weiten Grinsen zusammen,  
"Bewaffnen wir uns noch gebührend..."

* * *

Derek stand vor Johns Zimmer, betrachtete die aus der Angel geworfene Türe und brüllte in das Telefon:  
"Hallo! Hallo! Noch da!"  
Er hörte Töne aus der Leitung - der Gegenüber hatte aufgelegt.  
Hastig wählte er nochmal die Nummer und murmelte zu sich selber:  
"Metall... scheiß Metall..."

Er hörte wie am anderen Ende Cameron wieder abnahm:  
"Hallo?"

Den Kopf schüttelnd nahm er das Telefon vom Ohr - er wusste, dass sie sich im Klaren war, wer er war und machte es trotzdem - er tippte den Sicherheitscode ein und versuchte, trotz seiner Wut seine Stimme so ruhig wie möglich zu halten:  
"Ich muss mit dir reden."  
Er hörte Cameron ihren Sicherheitscode ebenfalls eingab:  
"Also rede!"  
Derek knirschte die Zähne zusammen... 'als hätte ich das nicht versucht, oder was?!'  
und erwiderte:  
"Was hast du vor? Warst du in meinem Waffenlager?"

Cameron:  
"Ja, ich benötigte Sprengstoff und Munition."

Derek schrie zurück:  
"Du warst also an meinem Sprengstoff!? Ich habe dieses Lager für MICH und MEINE Leute angelegt! Nicht für dich!"

Cameron:  
"John wollte dich fragen..."

Derek:  
"John muss seinen Kopf einbringen!"

Cameron:  
"Vielleicht hätte er es, wenn du da wärst...",  
Derek blieb stumm und bemerkte, dass er in letzter Zeit kein guter Onkel und keine gute Vaterfigur war - er sah ihn kaum mehr, und wenn er da war, war sein erster Gang zum Kühlschrank und der erste Griff zur Bierflasche, um das Metall und den Drachen erträglich zu manchen,  
"...du verbringst nicht mehr viel Zeit mit uns im Haus."

Derek runzelte die Stirn und sah auf das leere Kinderbett vor ihm:  
'Tss, das Metall schafft es doch tatsächlich, dass ich mich schäme...'  
Er wurde wütend. Sein Kopf schwoll rot an - er hasste es, von Metall korrigiert zu werden, oder ihm Recht geben zu müssen:  
"Ich habe kein Bett im Haus!"

Aus dem anderen Ende der Leitung klang Camerons Stimme unbeindruckt davon:  
"Du hattest auch kein Bett im alten Haus."

Nur zu gut erinnerte sich Derek daran. Zwar war, für ihn die alte harte Couch damals besser gewesen, als der Fußboden in der Zukunft, doch ärgerte er sich nun, heute um so mehr, dass Cameron, das Metall, ein eigenes Zimmer mit Bett hatte, während ihm jede Privatsphäre verboten blieb - selbst unter der Dusche! Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich, wie der 'Drache' den Duschvorhang zurück gerissen hatte um ihn zusammen zu schreien und ihn dabei musterte...  
"Ich hatte einen Schussverletzung im alten Haus!"

Cameron:  
"Ich weiß, du bist beinahe gestorben."

Derek:  
"War nicht das erste Mal... Los sag es mir, was heckst du aus?! Du wirst uns alle töten, nicht war?! Was hast du mit John gemacht?!"

Cameron:  
"Wollte ich dich töten, hätten wir diese Unterhaltung nicht. John ist bei mir."

Derek schaute auf die am Boden liegende Türe und versuchte sich zu beruhigen:  
"Was hast du vor? Wo seid ihr?"

Cameron:  
"Auf den Weg nach Mexiko, in das Dorf in dem John aufgewachsen ist."

Derek:  
"Was will er denn in dem alten Drecksloch? In der Zukunft faselte er Kyle förmlich zu damit..."  
Er blieb stumm - der Verlust seines Bruders schmerzte noch immer.

Cameron:  
"Stimmt etwas nicht?"

'Miss Neunmal-klug. Was sollte denn nicht stimmen. Ist ja nur mein Bruder gewesen, der wegen eines deines gleichen drauf gegangen ist!', dachte er sich und erwiderte:  
"Du fragst noch!?"

Cameron:  
"Wo bist du?"

Derek:  
"Stell dir vor, ich bin in eurem Zuhause."

Cameron:  
"Geht es Sarah gut?"

Dereks Stirn runzelte sich und er fasste sie an. Er wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte: Jemand hatte sich ohne Zweifel mit Gewalt Zugang erschafft. Von Sarah fehlte jede Spur. Doch er traute dem Metall nicht. Er musste sicherstellen, dass John lebte:  
"Ja."

Cameron:  
"Du lügst!"

Derek:  
"Ach, und wie kannst du dir sicher sein."

Cameron:  
"Ich hör sie nicht schreien."

'Wie wahr.' Sogleich gab sich Derek mental einen Tritt in den Hintern - er hasste es, wenn er dem Metall zustimmte:  
"Ehrlich gesagt ist sie gerade nicht da. Hör mal. Kann ich kurz John sprechen? Warum erreiche ich ihn nicht?"

Cameron:  
"Sein Handy ist kaputt gegangen. Er sitzt gerade neben mir und ist am Fahren."

"Na und?!", erwiderte Derek blitzschnell. Angst und Wut, dass Cameron ihm etwas angetan hatte stiegen in ihm auf...

Cameron:  
"Es ist gefährlich gleichzeitig..."

Derek:  
"Gib ihn mir einfach!"

Cameron:  
"Aber Statistiken belegen, dass..."

Derek:  
"Gib ihn mir! Sofort"

Die Leitung blieb stumm...

Derek:  
'Hey?!"

Mit einem Hauch einer verspielten Stimme antwortete sie:  
"Nur wenn du mich ganz nett bittest."

Dereks Kopf wurde wieder Knallrot und er schrie in den Hörer zurück:  
"BITTE!"

Camerons Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung klang nüchtern und kühl:  
"Das geht besser..."

Die Zähne zusammen knirschend um seinen ganzen Stolz zu überwinden gab er nach - er musste sicherstellen, dass sie ihn nicht aus trickste:  
"Bitte."

Cameron:  
"Ging doch. Warte..."

Johns Stimme meldete sich:  
"Was gibt's?"

Derek:  
"Ah John, es tut gut deine Stimme zu hören."  
Er entspannte sich eindeutig:  
"Hör mal, ich muss leider sichergehen, dass du es bist. Wohin hab ich dich an deinem 16ten Geburtstag mitgenommen? Was haben wir dort gemacht?"  
Aus seinem Handy hörte er Johns Antwort:  
"Wir waren zusammen in der Nacktbar. Du hast mir ein Bier ausgegeben."

Dereks Mine verfinsterte sich - zwar hatte er das ursprünglich mit John machen wollen, doch er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass es auch dazu kam. Es konnte nur eines bedeuten: Die Maschine hatte ihn umgebracht, seine Sprache imitiert und er hatte sie dabei erwischt:  
"Wehe wenn ich die in die Finger bekomme! Ich werde John rächen! Dich einem Schräubchen nach dem anderen verbrennen während du dabei zusehen musst!..."

* * *

John blickte immer kurz hinüber zu Cameron, die erst aufgelegt hatte und dann erneut angenommen hatte.  
Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er sie telefonieren sah, und wenn dann nicht so lange.  
'Und ich dachte Terminator seien nicht kommunikativ. Anscheinend irre ich mich bei ihr. Sie ist doch... anders...'

Cameron sprach in ihr Handy:  
"Ging doch. Warte..."

Sie veränderte die Stimme in Johns Stimme:  
"Was gibt's?"

John blickte sie vom Fahrersitz nervös an, unruhiger werdend...

Am anderen Ende der Leitung sprach Derek weiter:  
"Ah John, es tut gut deine Stimme zu hören."  
Seine Stimme klang eindeutig entspannter:  
"Hör mal, ich muss leider sichergehen, dass du es bist. Wohin hab ich dich an deinem 16ten Geburtstag mitgenommen? Was haben wir dort gemacht?"

Cameron wusste darauf nicht die Antwort. Schnell ließ sie ein paar Berechnungen durchlaufen, wo Derek am wahrscheinlichsten Bier trinken würde, denn Bier trinken, so wusste sie bereits, war seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung:  
"Wir waren zusammen in der Nacktbar. Du hast mir ein Bier ausgegeben."  
Sie hörte Dereks wütende Stimme aus ihrem Handy:  
"Wehe wenn ich die in die Finger bekomme! Ich werde John rächen! Die einem Sräubchen nach dem anderen verbrennen während du dabei zusehen musst!..."

Cameron sprach wieder in ihrer Stimme:  
"Wenn du es zu mir sagst, ist es das gleiche als würdest du es John sagen."

Derek:  
"Komm mir nicht mit diesem Dreck, den du jedem in der Zukunft sagst! Spare es dir dafür auf! Wenn...",  
seine Stimme wurde bedeutend kühler und gehässig, "...du bis dahin... noch lebst."  
Cameron:  
"Diesen Satz habe ich sonst nur noch einer Person gesagt... Du verschweigst mir etwas..."

Derek fühlte sich ertappt. Sicher war es besser wenn die Connors und deren Metall nichts von Jesse erfuhren...  
"Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst!"

Cameron:  
"Sie dich vor..."

Derek:  
"Drohst du mir etwa. Komm mir zu nahe und wir tragen es aus. Ich kann den Tag an dem das passiert kaum mehr erwarten..."

Cameron:  
"Stimmt. Es wird ein sehr schlimmer Tag für dich werden... DUnd danach, wirst du weder sprechen können, noch irgend jemanden etwas verraten können..."

Derek:  
"Also erinnerst du dich daran!? Du wurdest also nicht umprogrammiert?! Ich wusste es! Du bist eine Gefahr!"

Cameron:  
"Ich bin keine Gefahr. Ich habe mein Vertrauen erarbeitet."

Derek:  
"Nicht bei mir, nicht bei mir!"

Cameron:  
"Bei John. Bei Beiden. Du bist die Gefahr. Du hast mir gesagt wo er war. Du könntest soetwas wieder tun. Wir... ich hätte es damals erledigen sollen..."

Sie hörte, wie Derek am anderen Ende seufzte:  
"Die Dinge haben sich geändert."

Cameron blickte John an:  
"Ja, Dinge haben sich geändert."

John konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten:  
"Wer ist es?"

Cameron, sprach kurz in das Handy:  
"Warte",  
deckte, den Hörer ab und wandte sich John zu:  
"Derek."

John:  
"Und? Ist alles in Ordnung? Ist Mom okay?"

Cameron:  
"Alles ist in Ordnung..."  
John sah, wie sie ihn aufmunternd anlächelte.

Er wusste nicht, was er von dieser Geste halten sollte. Er merkte zwar, dass sie ihn beruhigte, aber war es auch echt? Sein blick richtete sich wieder auf die Straße.

Cameron:  
"... laut ihm."

Er schaute sie fragend an.

Cameron:  
"Er will mit dir sprechen... Wir können ihm nicht trauen, John."

Forsch sah er sie an: 'Sagt die Richtige!',  
"Wenigstens hat er nicht versucht mich umzubringen.", und riss das Handy aus ihrer Hand:  
"Derek? Was ist los?"

Derek:  
"John, wohin hab ich dich an deinem 16ten Geburtstag mitgenommen? Was haben wir dort gemacht? Ich muss mich vergewissern, dass es du bist... diesmal..."  
John blickte nervös zu Cameron, die ihn musterte - er musste jetzt vorsichtig sein, und die Frage so vage wie möglich beantworten:  
"Wir waren Eis essen, im Griffin Park."  
Derek:  
"Was hast du dort gesehen?"  
John wurde unruhig:  
"Derek, das kann ich hier nicht beantworten, nicht jetzt."  
Derek:  
"Ich muss sichergehen, John."  
John:  
"Wir haben dein jüngeres Ich beim Baseball spielen gesehen, mit deinem Bruder."  
Nervös beobachtete er aus seinen Augenwinkeln Cameron, die jedes seiner Worte gehört hatte.  
Derek:  
"Gott sei Dank, du bist es und du bist sicher..."  
John:  
"Jesus, was ist in Dich gefahren? Du klingst ja schlimmer als meine Mutter..."  
Derek:  
"Wenn ich Sarah wäre, hätte ich dich zusammen geschrien. Merk dir das."  
John musste lächeln:  
"Ja, stimmt schon, hast recht."  
Derek:  
"Also... ähm... Ich wollt äh... nur wissen ob es dir auch gut geht. Also fahr sicher. Mach's gut..."

John hörte in die leere Leitung - Derek hatte aufgelegt:  
'Vielen Dank der Nachfrage auch! Hab ich dir etwa gerade versichert, DASS es mir GUT GEHT???'  
Er hasste es. Niemand kümmerte sich wirklich um ihn, um John. Alle kümmerten sich nur, dass er auch ja zu diesen tollen General wurde, dem Anführer des menschlichen Widerstands... Niemand kümmerte sich anscheinend um ihn, als Person.

"John, geht es dir gut? Ist alles in Ordnung? Fühlst du dich wohl?"

Er blickte in das besorgt wirkende Gesicht von Cameron und gab ihr ihr das ausgeschaltete Handy zurück:  
'Na toll. Nur ein Cyborg, der direkt darauf programmiert wurde mich zu beschützen, scheint sich um mich zu sorgen...'  
"Nein, es ist schon in Ordnung Cameron."  
'Könnten sich doch nur meine Mutter und mein Onkel eine Scheibe von diesem Verhalten abschneiden, nur eine hauchdünne... ach...'

Cameron:  
"Du wirkst aufgebracht. Möchtest du darüber reden?"

John sah von der Straße kurz in ihr Gesicht, welches noch immer besorgt wirkte:  
'Soll ich etwa meine Sorgen an einer Maschine schildern? Mich in ihrem Schoß ausheulen?'  
Er blickt wieder auf die Straße, unentschlossen, was er tun oder sagen sollte - wenigstens schien sie sich um ihn zu kümmern, auch wenn es nur einprogrammiert wurde.

Cameron:  
"In der Zukunft redeten wir sehr viel."

Er blickte sie kurz an. Sie sah aus dem Seitenfenster. Von dem was er von ihren Gesichtszügen erkannte, wirkte sie traurig.

John gab sich einen Ruck:  
"Dir liegt also viel daran, dass wir zusammen reden, also reden wir."

Cameron lächelte ihn an:  
"Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?"

John:  
"Schieß los."

Cameron:  
"An deinem 16ten Geburtstag..."

Johns Gesicht wurde eisern - die Bilder wie sie zwischen den Beiden Lastern eingequetscht war kamen in seinem Kopf hervor - wie sie ihn methodisch gejagt hatte, ihn töten wollte, verzweifelt versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten, dass er ihren Chip entfernte, wie sie ihm ihre Liebe zu ihm Gestand, oder ihn so täuschen wollte. Wie danach ihr regloser Körper in dem Autowrack lag, dem metallenen Sag; Wie er sie wieder reaktivierte und er ihr die Pistole gab, sie nicht schoss und versprach, ihn nicht zu töten... und wie sie ihm am Morgen danach sagte, er sei nicht mehr vertrauenswürdig...

Cameron:  
"... Warum war Derek mit dir zum Eisessen im Griffin Park um seinem jüngeren Ich und klein Kyle beim Baseball spielen zu zusehen? Das ist irgendwie komisch... Warum solltest du dass sehen wollen?"

John traf diese Frage nun in vielerlei Hinsicht unvorbereitet, sodass er sich räuspern musste:  
"Äh... das kannst du... nicht ähem... verstehen..."

Cameron musterte ihn genau, las jede Regung in seinem Gesicht ab.

John wurde unsicher, nervös. Der John aus der Zukunft hatte es ihr nicht gesagt, niemanden hatte er es gesagt.  
Was wenn sie es erahnte?

Aus den Augenwinkeln blickte er sie kurz an, und sah, wie sie ihn noch immer anstarrte.

Auf Camerons HUD flackerten vier Fotos auf. Daneben lies sie einige komplizierte Berechnungen durchführen.  
_'Possibility 83%'_  
"Kyle Reese ist dein Vater"  
Cameron schloss die Berechnungen und die vier Fotos: Eins war von John selber, eines von Derek, das andere von Kyle und das letzte zum Vergleich von Sarah.

John stieg vor Schreck auf die Bremse. Der Dodge vollführte eine Vollbremsung.  
Er atmete tief aus:  
"Wie kannst du das wissen?"

Cameron:  
"Die Berechnungen sind Fehlerbehaftet. Aber ich denke es war einen gute Schätzung."

John fasste sich an die Stirn:  
"Oh gott, wenn Mom das raus findet... Was mach ich jetzt mit dir?"

Cameron:  
"Du solltest es Sarah nicht sagsen."

John blickte in ihr lächelndes Gesicht.

Cameron:  
"Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir gut aufgehoben, John."

Er runzelte die Stirn:  
"Ich hoffe es."

Cameron:  
"John?"

Seufzend antwortete er:  
"Ja?"

Cameron:  
"Muss ich jetzt etwa nett zu Derek sein?"

Er blickte in ihr schauderndes Gesicht:  
"Warum?"

Cameron:  
"Nun ja, jetzt da ich es weiß: er gehört zur Familie."  
"Weißt du, deine Verwandtschaft ist für jedes Mädchen ein griff ins Klo: Eine psychotische, Mutter, die ein Kontrollfreak ist, und ein, jetzt da es raus ist, richtiger Onkel aus der Zukunft, der ein Trunkenbold ist..."

John musste trotz allem lachen.  
"Mann, du klingst als wärst du so ein Mädchen, dass sich bei mir somit beschwert. Mach dir nichts daraus, Cameron. Du musst nur nett zu ihm sein, wenn er es auch zu dir ist, versprochen."  
Er startete wieder den Dodge und fuhr weiter.

Leise, nahm er noch Camerons Worte war:  
"Ich klinge nicht wie so ein Mädchen, ich bin eins..."

Verdutzt blickte er sie kurz an, doch sie stellte wieder die Popmusik lauter und schaute aus dem Seitenfenster ihre Hand an, die sie hinaus hielt um scheinbar den Fahrtwind zu spüren.

* * *

Sarah erwachte und blinzelte gegen das grelle Licht. Ihre Augen fokussierten langsam und sie erblickte den Himmel, der rasch an ihr vorbeizog. Es rumpelte und Sarah stieß sich und stöhnte darauf leise. Sie sah, wie Cromatie am Steuer das Cabrio über die nicht befestigte, Schlagloch artige Straße fuhr.

Ihr Blick senkte sich und sie erspähte das Foto von Cameron.  
Cromatie bemerkte dies im Rückspiegel:  
"Sie hat Fehler gemacht, nicht viele, nicht so viele wie du, aber genug. Du hättest den Jungen in der Bowling-bahn töten sollen."

Sarah musste verzweifelt lachen:  
"Ich bin kein Mörder!"

Cromatie:  
"Nein. Keiner von uns Beiden ist einer."  
Sarah:  
"Sag das dem armen Jungen!"  
Er bemerkte Sarahs unruhige Bewegungen:  
"Sie hat Fehler gemacht... Hat sie Schaden an ihrem Chip?"

Sarahs Augen flatterten, Cromatie sah dies:  
"Sie hat Schaden an ihrem Chip."

Wutentbrannt erwiderte ihm Sarah:  
"Geh zur Hölle!"

Interessiert schaute Cromatie Sarah durch den Rückspiegel an:  
"Dein Verhalten hat sich im Vergleich zum letzten Mal geändert."

Sarah:  
"Hat es das?"

Cromatie:  
"Das letzte Mal wolltest du mich töten. Dich selber zu töten ist die Beste Strategie. So kann ich dich nicht mehr gegen John einsetzten."

Sarah:  
"Ha, ist es das? Mhh, vielleicht töte ich dich dieses Mal! Derek wird kommen und mir Helfen dich in Stücke zu schießen."  
'Wenigstens hoffe ich das...'

Cromatie blickte sie wieder interessiert durch den Rückspiegel an:  
"Ach, deshalb hast du deine Taktik geändert..."

Sarah zischte zurück:  
"Was meinst du damit!"

Cromatie blieb sachlich:  
"Du bist eine Frau im mittleren, gebärfähigen Alter. Die Person, welche du Derek nennst ist, laut meinen Datenbanken, wie ihr es nennt, attraktiv für das andere Geschlecht. Ihr seit beide allein..."

Sarah sah überrascht in die Augen, die sie durch den Rückspiegel anstarrten.

Cromatie fuhr fort:  
"Hattest du ein Verhältnis mit Derek?"

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf, nervös, als sei sie 'ertappt worden' senkte sich ihr Blick:  
"Nein! Hatte ich nicht!"

Cromatie registrierte es:  
"Du hattest ein Verhältnis mit Derek."

Sarah stieß sich wütend mit einem Fußtritt über den Kofferraumdeckel:  
"Nein! Geh zur Hölle!"

Sie Rollte auf die Straße und kam im staubigen Dreck zum liegen

Cromaties Wagen stoppte, fuhr rückwärts und kam nur Zentimeter vor ihr zum stehen.  
Er stieg aus, packte die schreiende Sarah, öffnete den Kofferraum, legte sie hinein und klebte ihren Mund mit Klebeband zu.

* * *

Derek wählte Sarahs Nummer. Er war sehr kurz davor gewesen, John zu sagen, dass sein Metall nicht neu programmiert wurde. Doch was dann? Erstens hätte John ihm nicht geglaubt, zweitens könnte Cameron ausspucken, dass er John, damals in der Zukunft unter Folter eben an jenen Terminator verraten hatte...

Nachdenklich fasste er sich an die Stirn.  
Aus dem anderen Ende der Leitung erklang Sarahs Stimme:  
"Ja?"

Derek:  
"Hey, ich bin es, Derek. Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

Sarahs Stimme antwortete ihm:  
"Alles ist in Bester Ordnung."

Derek:  
"Puh, Gott sei Dank."

Sarahs Stimme erwiderte ihm:  
"Was ist los? Wo ist John?"

Derek:  
"John ist auf dem Weg nach Mexiko, in das Kaff in dem er aufgewachsen ist. Und ehrlich gesagt bin ich gerade froh darum. Irgendetwas ist passiert..."

Sarahs Stimme:  
"Was ist passiert?"

Derek:  
"Keine Ahnung, Sieht aus, als hätte sich jemand gewaltsam Zugang erschafft. Stinkt nach Metall... dass, oder diese Rowdys die Riley das letzte mal angelockt hat."

Sarahs Stimme:  
"Die sind alle tot."

Derek runzelte die Stirn:  
"Ach echt?"  
Er dachte kurz nach: Das Gespräch verlief ruhiger als er es erwartet hatte - vielleicht hatte sie ausnahmsweise einmal einen guten Tag. Aber er wollte ihre Laune nicht auf die Zerreißprobe stellen und fuhr zuvorkommend fort:  
"Soll ich hinterher fahren und schauen, dass es ihm gut geht?"

Sarahs Stimme:  
"Nein. Das wird nicht nötig sein. Er ist in Sicherheit."

Derek nahm sein Handy vom Ohr - das wirkte nun doch unglaubwürdig:  
'Seit wann ist es nach Mr. Connor irgendwo zu irgend einem Zeitpunkt jemals sicher?'  
Er starrte auf das Display und bemerkte, dass weder er noch derjenige am anderen Ende der Leitung den Sicherheitscode eingegeben hatten.  
"Fuck!"

Das er vergaß den Code einzugeben, war für ihn verständlich... Er meldete sich, seitdem er jeden Morgen neben Jesse aufwachte nicht mehr so häufig - aber Sarah? Nein, Sarah war ein Sicherheitsfreak, dem es nie Recht war... Das sie den Code vergaß war ausgeschlossen:  
'Metall! Es war Metall! Und ich hab es gerade zu John geführt!'  
Mit geschockten Gesicht rannte er aus dem Haus, seinem Jeep zu und fuhr davon...

* * *

Cromatie klappte Sarahs Handy zu. Mit der anderen Hand lenkte er das Sportcabrio auf den Highway in Richtung Mexiko, seinem Primärziel entgegen...

Im Kofferraum lag mit Klebeband gefesselt Sarah, die Versuchte, sich mit den scharfen Kanten einer leeren, halb aufgerissenen Colabüchse zu befreien.  
Schuldgefühle plagten sie. Sie hätte den Jungen in der Bowlingbahn töten sollen, genau wie Cameron es empfohlen hatte.  
Die Büchse glitt ihr durch die Hände und das Metall fuhr unter die Haut ihrer linken Hand und Brach ab.  
Schmerz durch stieß sie und wenn ihr Mund nicht ab geklebt wäre, hatte man ihre Schreie gehört:  
'Scheiß Blechbüchse! Scheiß Metall! Scheiß Maschinen!"

* * *

Riley saß auf den Beifahrersitz und erspähte, wie Jesse schnellen Schrittes zur Fahrertüre rannte, sie auf riss und den Wagen startete.

Riley:  
"Was ist passiert?"

Jesse schaute sie kurz an und rollte mit den Augen - Riley trug noch immer den Helm und sah damit einfach bescheuert aus. Forsch antwortete sie ihr:  
"Ich weiß nicht. Aber irgendetwas ist faul. Jemand ist hinter ihm her..."  
Sie schaltete und fuhr dem Jeep hinterher, der hektisch aus der Einfahrt fuhr.

Riley:  
"Jemand ist hinter John her? Ist er in Gefahr?"

Jesse:  
"Ich weiß nicht, es ist nur eine Vermutung."

Riley:  
"Wir sollten ihm helfen."

Jesse:  
"Nein, wir halten uns an den Plan, ich schalte sein Metall aus und du bist danach für ihn da!"

Riley:  
"Und was, wenn er in Gefahr ist?"

Jesse erwiderte ihr abschätzig:  
"Es ist John Connor, er ist immer in Gefahr!"

Riley:  
"Ich frage mich, ob der selbe Mann wie letztens hinter John her ist. Er war groß und muskulös. Aber John hat sich keine Sorgen machen müssen, ich habe ihn mit meinen Spooky Ninja Moves davon gejagt. Ha, das war leicht und einfach."

Jesse starrte Riley halb erschrocken, halb ungläubig an:  
"Weißt du überhaupt, wer dieser Mann wahrscheinlich war?"

Riley:  
"Irgend ein Typ halt."

Jesse schüttelte immer noch mit offenem Mund den Kopf:  
"Das war ein Tripple Eight!"

Riley:  
"Nie im Leben!"  
Sie starrte in Jesses Gesicht, auf der Suche, nach einer Regung, die ihr verriet, dass das ein nur ein übler Scherz war:  
"Ich dachte nur der Widerstand hätte die Technologie um Zeitreisen durchzuführen."

Jesse blickte stur auf die Straße:  
"Was denkst du, von wem wir denn die Technologie haben?"

Am ganzen Körper zitternd faltete Riley ihre Hände zusammen.

Jesse:  
"Du hattest Glück überlebt zu haben, Schätzchen."  
'Ja, Survival of the dumbest!'

* * *

Notiz:  
Ja, ich denke Riley war sich nicht bewusst, dass Cromatie ein Tripple Eight war, ich mein vor Cameron hatte sie ja tierisch Schiss...  
Bitte Feedback 'einreichen'. Für das nächste Kapitel muss ich mir inhaltlich noch ein paar Gedanken machen. Auf jeden Fall werden sich Cameron und John etwas näher kommen in Mexico während die anderen Personen aufholen.  
Ich bin gerade am überlegen, ob/wie ich noch Ellison einbringen kann. Wenn jemand eine gute Idee hat, bin ich für den Ratschlag offen.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews sind weiterhin willkommen. An dieser Stelle vielen Dank an Olischulu.

Weiterhin macht sich Hoffnung für T:tscc breit:  
John Connor persönlich aka Thomas Dekker hat in einem interessanten Interview auf dvrplayground .com gesagt, dass Produzent James Middleton die Hoffnung hat, die Show durch einen direct-to-DVD Film weiterzuführen...  
Außerdem spricht er darüber, wie Staffel 3 ausgesehen hätte.  
Wirklich lesenswert, genauso, so hoffe ich, wie das nächste Kapitel meiner Fanfiction:

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

John und Cameron schlenderten gemeinsam über den Marktplatz

Ihr Blick schweifte kurz über die vielen Marktstände und die geschmückten Fassaden:  
"Ich hatte es mir anders Vorgestellt... Diese vielen Schädel und Skelette... Sieht aus wie in der Zukunft...",

John wich ihrem Blick aus und zuckte kurz,

"... warum wolltest du mit Riley hier hin. Das ist komisch."

"Día de los Muertos", antwortete ihr John.

Cameron blickte ihn fragend an:  
"Erzähl mir mehr. Ich weiß nicht sonderlich viel über Mexiko."

John:  
"Wie bitte?"

Cameron:  
"Nun, ich weiß einfach noch nicht so viel darüber wie zB. über die USA oder Kanada."

John:  
"Kanada? Warum willst du, wenn irgendwas schief läuft immer nach Kanada?"

Cameron:  
"Kanada hat eine sehr niedrige Kriminalitätsrate. Das Land ist nicht so stark besiedelt, somit ein guter Ort um sich zu verstecken, es ist..."

Schon allein bei dem Gedanke an Kanada fing John an zu frieren:  
"... Sau Kalt dort oben!"

Cameron ließ ihren Blick von John, und starrte einen als Skelett verkleideten Mann an, welcher auf sie zuging.  
Er nahm Camerons rechte Hand und versuchte sie zum Tanzen zu bewegen.

John:  
"Du weißt doch eigentlich, dass unser Notfallplan Mexiko lautet; ich dachte da wären wir uns einig."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde bösartig. Sie Umschloss blitzschnell mit ihrer Linken den Arm des Mannes und drehte ihn unter seinen Schmerzensschreien nach außen weg.

John der die Situation durch sein Lästern über Kanada zu spät erkannt hatte, versuchte vergeblich mit ausgestreckten Armen dazwischen zu gehen:  
"Cameron! Nein, nicht!"

Doch Cameron hatte den Mann schon mit Hilfe ihrer frei gewordenen Rechten Hand einige Meter weg geschubst:  
"Du willst also nicht den Ganzen Tag mit mir vor dem Kaminfeuer verbringen, John?"

John blickte verdutzt Cameron an und danach auf den als Skelett verkleideten Mann, welcher sich wegen der Schmerzen auf dem Boden wand:  
"Verdammt, Cameron! Was ist in dich gefahren?! War das nötig?!"

"Ich habe ihm nicht die Erlaubnis gegeben mich an zufassen", erwiderte ihm Cameron und lief weiter.

Johns Blick blieb noch einige Sekunden auf dem Mann haften und er fragte sich, was passieren würde, wenn er ohne Vorwarnung Cameron berührte.

Nachdenklich holte er Cameron ein, die ihn ansprach:  
"Día de los Muertos, das Fest der Toten..."

John:  
"Äh ja. Es ist das bedeutendste Fest in Mexiko. Die Toten werden an diesem Tag geehrt. Laut dem Glaube hier, kehren sie diese Nacht zu ihren Verwandten zurück, um sie zu besuchen. Es ist aber keineswegs ein Trauertag sondern ein farbenprächtiges Volksfest. Gegen Abend gibt es Musik und Tanz. Ziemlich toll."

Cameron lächelte ihn warm an:  
"Vielen Dank für die Erklärung."

* * *

Jesse und Riley waren noch immer in der Reihe vor dem Grenzübergang nach Mexico. Dereks Jeep war ein paar Wagenlängen vor ihnen, dazwischen war auch ein blaues Sportcabrio - er hatte glücklicherweise nicht bemerkt, dass er von ihr verfolgt wurde.

Riley, die auf dem Beifahrersitz saß wirkte angespannt und verkrampft. Sie kreuzte die Beine übereinander.

"Sitz richtig hin und entspann dich!", fuhr sie Jesse kalt an.

Riley verzog das Gesicht; sie hatte Schwierigkeiten zu reden:  
"Tut mir Leid Jesse, ich kann nicht!"

"Du tust genau was ich dir sage! Verstanden?! Jetzt setze dich gefälligst richtig hin und sei unauffällig!", erwiderte Jesse.

"Aber ich muss so dringend auf's Klo Jessse... Ich halt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Ich mach mir gleich in die...",  
stammelte Riley, bevor sie von Jesse harsch unterbrochen wurde:  
"Nein! Du wirst dir nicht in die Hose machen! Du wirst dich jetzt zusammenreißen!"

Ihre Laune hatte sich während der Fahrt drastisch verschlechtert und war auf einem neuen Tiefpunkt angelangt.  
Für sie war es schlimm genug, dass sie zusammen mit Riley mehrere Stunden in dem engen Fahrzeug eingesperrt war. Sie blickte sie kurz aus den Augenwinkeln an:  
'Warum hat das Metall sie nicht getötet und mich von ihr erlöst? Warum ist mein eigentlicher Plan gescheitert? Warum scheitern alle meine Pläne? Okay, dass Plan B, die Verführung Connors durch Riley nicht klappen konnte war klar, aber Plan A???, tss',  
doch auch sie plagte eine volle Blase. Derek war nonstop, ohne einen einzigen Halt bis zur Grenze gefahren...

* * *

John schloss die Türe zur Hochzeitssuite auf und schaute sich in dem Apartment um. Für den Preis war es in Ordnung:  
Es besaß sauberes Bett, ein kleines Bad mit Dusche und zu Johns Erstaunen einen Whirlpool.

Er drehte sich um und blickte auf Cameron, die vor der Türschwelle stehen geblieben war:  
"Willst du dort Wurzeln schlagen?"

Cameron neigte ihren Kopf:  
"Das ist mir nicht möglich."

"Na vielleicht, wenn ich dich ausreichend gieße",  
erwiderte John, der durch das noch verwirrter wirkende Gesicht von Cameron lachen musste,  
"Es ist eine Redensart, Cameron. Wenn jemand scheinbar nicht vom Fleck kommen kann."

Ihr Gesicht wirkte erleichtert:  
"Ach, vielen Dank für die Erklärung. Mit dir zusammen zu sein wirkt sich positiv auf meinen Lernprozess aus."

Sie warf ihm ein kleines Lächeln zu.

John nickte:  
"Und? Warum trittst du nicht ein?"

Sie blickte ihn mit ihren tief-braunen Augen an:  
"Ich warte."

John:  
"Auf was?"

Cameron:  
"Dass es passiert."

Hitze stieg in ihm hoch, sein Blick blieb kurz auf dem Bett hängen:  
'Sie mein doch nicht etwa...'  
Sich räuspernd fragte er nach:  
"Ähm, was genau meinst du damit?"

"Wir haben eine Hochzeitssuite gebucht, John...", ihr Ton war einen Hauch ungeduldig.

John begann zu schwitzen:  
"Ja, und?"

Cameron:  
"Es ist Brauch, dass der Mann, die Frau über die Türschwelle trägt."

Überrascht davon antwortete er ihr:  
"Nun, äh... die Sache ist etwas komplizierter... diese Situation tritt nur ein, wenn wir frisch verheiratet wären. Außerdem bist du sicherlich zu schwer für mich. Ich mein mit dem ganzen Metall und so... du müsstest an die Tonne wiegen."

Ihr Blick versteinerte sich. Die Augenlider formten sich zu engen Schlitzen.

John kratzte sich am Kopf:  
"Verdammt, was hab ich da gerade gesagt!?!"  
'Sprich niemals eine Frau auf ihr Gewicht an, besonders, wenn sie Gewichtsprobleme hat, Sensibles Thema... Toll John, bist du richtig rein gestanden, in das Fettnäpfchen. Ich hoffe sie macht mit mir nicht das, was sie mit dem Typ am Marktplatz gemacht hat."

Er schaffte es sie wieder anzusehen, und stellte fest, dass ihr Gesicht nun eher traurig wirkte:  
"Du scheinst nicht viel von mir zu wissen, John. Dieser Körper und die Körper der 800er Serie wurden so konzipiert, dass die einzelnen Teile Form und Gewicht der biologischen Grundlage, dem Menschen, entsprechen. Mein Gewicht ist somit normal. Ich wiege nicht viel mehr als ein Mädchen derselben Statur."

Johns Blick senkte sich aus Scham auf den Boden:  
"Es tut mir Leid, falls ich dich damit verletzt habe. Ich hatte das nicht beabsichtigt. Willst du jetzt nicht reinkommen?"

"Du hast die Hochzeitssuite gebucht. Wir reisen als Paar. Denkst du es wäre nicht überzeugender, wenn du mich über die Türschwelle trägst."  
Ihr Blick war geneigt und hatte etwas forderndes.

John:  
"Weißt du, dass ist eher ein altmodischer Brauch, den nicht mehr viele Leute nachkommen. Meistens hat die Braut Angst dabei sich zu verletzen."

"Du musst dich nicht um mich Sorgen, du kannst mich nicht..."  
Cameron stoppte in dem Satz, ihr Blick war gesenkt - zwar konnte John sie in seiner gegenwärtigen Position physisch nicht verletzen, doch hatte sie die Erfahrung gemacht, dass er sie zutiefst psychisch verletzen konnte:  
Immer wenn er ihr nicht glaubte, sie beschuldigte, sie ab wies oder Zeit mit Riley verbrachte.

"kommst du nun rein?!", John war der Unterhaltung langsam überdrüssig.

Ohne Regung im Gesicht antwortete sie kühl mit:  
"Nein."

Er rollte mit den Augen, ging langsam auf sie zu, ging neben ihr etwas in die Hocke, legte einen Arm unter ihre Beine, während der andere ihren Rücken stützte.  
Cameron blickte ihn überrascht an.

John überkamen Zweifel - die Bilder wie sich der verkleideten Mann, welcher Camerons Hand ohne ihre Erlaubnis genommen hatte, unter Schmerzen am Boden wand kamen in seinem Gedächtnis hoch.

Doch sie fing an ihn aufmunternd zu zulächeln und legte ihre Arme um seine Schulter.

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck schaffte er es, sie zu tragen, knickte aber fast sofort wieder unter ihrem Gewicht ein.  
Torkelnd überquerte er die Türschwelle und schloss die Türe mit einem leichten tritt:  
"Ich denke du hast mit dem Gewicht gelogen..."

"Du bist nur verweichlicht, John. Ein kleines Muttersönchen. Ein bisschen wie Pudding...", erwiderte ihm Cameron.

"Tss, herzlichen Dank auch! Warum bist du dann aber dennoch so fixiert auf mich?",  
kurzzeitig kam es John in den Sinn sie für ihre Antwort fallen zu lasse doch schon kurz danach stolperte er stark und fiel mit Cameron in einem Bogen auf das Bett und kam über ihr zum Liegen.

Unbeeindruckt davon antwortete ihm Cameron:  
"Ich weiß es nicht... Ich sehe das, was hinter deinem Aussehen ist. Ich bewundere dich. Deine Bestimmung, deine Denkweise, deine Furchtlosigkeit."

"Das bin ich nicht... schreibst mir Attribute zu, denen ich nicht gerecht werde", John schüttelte den Kopf.

Cameron blickte ihm in die Augen:  
"Noch nicht... aber ich sehe es, jeden Tag deutlicher."

John hob die Augenbrauen hoch, Cameron fing an zu grinsen.  
"Was?"

"Dir scheint es nichts auszumachen auf mir zu liegen", klärte ihn Cameron auf.

"Oh, ich...", John, der seine pikante Lage erst jetzt bemerkt hatte, wollte sich aufrichten, doch Cameron näherte ihre Lippen an seine. John fing an die kurze Distanz, welche sie gelassen hatte, zu überwinden.  
Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, stoppte John:  
"Ich... ich.. äh... ich schau mal...", er richtete sich auf: "... nach dem Whirlpool"

Mit gesenkten Blick stand er auf, und ließ eine enttäuscht wirkende Cameron zurück, die immer noch so regungslos, den Kuss erwartend, Inne hielt.

* * *

Cromatie überprüfte die Situation:  
Eine mögliche Kontrolle konnte Schwierigkeiten hervorbringen. Besonders falls der Beamte darauf bestand den Kofferrauminhalt zu sehen. Aus dem Autoradio klang laute Metall-Musik, um das Klopfen, mit dem Sarah auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte, zu übertönen.

Ein paar Wagen weiter vorne hielt ein Schwarzer Jeep.  
Der zuständige Beamte ging mit der Hand am Holster zu der geöffneten Seitenfenster der Fahrertüre.  
Fahrer und Beamter schienen sich zu unterhalten. Der Beamte griff halb durch das Seitenfenster hinein und nahm, eine Bierflasche raus.

Er setzte die Flasche an und nahm einen Kräftigen Schluck, aber spie den größten teil sofort wieder aus.  
Es schien so als müsse er sich bücken und schrie gerade noch dem Fahrer des Jeep zu er solle machen, dass er wegkommt.  
Danach übergab sich der Beamte am Straßenrand und ließ die Flasche auf den Boden fallen, wo sie in viele kleine Scherben zerbrach und der Inhalt langsam in den Gulli floss.

* * *

Derek war bisher die komplette Strecke non-stopp durchgefahren.  
Er müsste nur kurz nach der Grenze stoppen, um den Jeep voll zu tanken.

Hastig griff er nach seinem Handy und wählte zum gefühlten 100sten Mal Camerons Nummer.  
Wieder meldete sich nur eine Automatenstimme:  
"Die gewählte Rufnummer ist zur Zeit nicht erreichbar. Versuchen sie es bitte später noch einmal oder sprechen sie nach dem Piepston um eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. *Pieps*"

"Cameron! Nimm endlich ab!", fauchte er entzürnt in sein Handy.  
'Hoffentlich hat Cromatie die beiden noch nicht eingeholt...'

Er wählte die Nummer noch einmal um es ein weiteres Mal zu versuchen, klemmte das Handy zwischen die Schulter und Kopf ein und griff zu einer der noch leeren Bierflaschen um sich Erleichterung zu schaffen.

Vor ihm bewegte sich unterdessen die Schlange stetig vorwärts.

"Ahh, tut das gut...", Derek ließ Wasser in die Flasche.

Die Autofahrer hinter ihnen begangen schon zu hupen.

"Ist ja gut!", schnaufte Derek, und nahm eine Hand ans Lenkrad um weiter zu fahren während sich unterdessen wieder die Automatenstimme meldete: "Die gewählte Rufnummer ist zur Zeit nicht erreichbar. Versuchen sie es..."

"Fuck!", schrie Derek aus, während die Fahrer hinter ihm immer noch hupten, da er die Lücke, die er anwachsen hat lassen ihrer Meinung nach nicht schnell genug schloss. Unterdessen bemerkte Derek, dass die Bierflasche fast gänzlich bis zum Rand nach oben hin gefüllt, seine Blase aber keinesfalls leer war.

"Verdammt!"  
Mit Schwierigkeiten stoppte er kurz das Wasserlassen, ließ die rechte Hand vom Lenkrad und griff auf den Fußboden im Beifahrerraum um sich die nächste leere Bierflasche zu holen, das Telefon noch immer zwischen Kopf und Schulter eingeklemmt. Er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig den Flaschenhals in die richtige Position zu dirigieren, bevor er weiter Wasser lassen musste.

"Ahh tut das gut..."  
Währenddessen, rollte der Jeep ohne Hand am Lenkrad weiter geradeaus.  
Derek bemerkte dies, wollte seine linke Hand nehmen, die aber schon die befüllte, andere Bierflasche hielt, ohne eine Möglichkeit die Flasche in Reichweite irgendwo abzusetzen, wo er sicher war, dass sie nicht umflog und der Inhalt auslaufen konnte.

Grunzend lehnte er sich stark nach vorne, bis sein Kinn das Lenkrad berührte.

Noch bevor er mit seinem delikaten Geschäft fertig war, stand er neben den Beamten, der ihn mit scharfen Blick musterte:  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Derek brachte nur ein gequältes Nicken zustande.  
Der Beamte, kam misstrauisch, mit der rechten Hand am Holster, näher an die Fahrertüre heran und erspähte die Bierflasche:  
"Sie wissen, dass das Trinken am Steuer nicht erlaubst ist?"

Dereks Pupillen fixierten aus Verzweiflung kurz die Flasche...

"Los, hergeben!", befahl der Beamte.

Derek sah ihn, so gut es durch das Handy zwischen Kopf und Schulter, das Wasserlassen in die eine Flasche und das tragen der befüllten Bierflasche in der anderen Hand ging, an.

"Muss ich mich wiederholen!? Her damit! Haben sie eine Ahnung wie lange ich schon hier in der Hitze ohne einen Tropfen Anständigem zum Trinken stehe?!", sagte der Beamte und griff in das Seitenfenster hinein, um Derek die befüllte Flasche aus der Hand zu reißen.

"Warten Sie! Tun sie das lieber nicht!", flehte ihn Derek an.

Der Beamte hatte die Flasche schon fast angelegt, setzte sie kurz wieder ein bisschen ab und sah ihn herablassend an:  
"Sag mir nicht was ich tun soll, Bürschchen!"

Er setzte die Flasche hoch an und nahm mehrere kräftige große Schlucke, während sich Dereks Gesicht bei dem Anblick noch weiter verzog.

Der Beamte schluckte ein paar Male, ehe er bemerkte, was der Inhalt war.  
Sofort spie er die restliche Flüssigkeit im Mund aus und bückte sich vor Übelkeit.

Mit einer gequälten Stimme erkundigte sich Derek bei ihm:  
"Ähm, alles in Ordnung, geht's?"

Der Beamte schluckte um seinen Brechreiz zu unterdrücken:  
"Mach, dass du wegkommst bevor du nicht mehr kannst!"

Derek lies sich das nicht zweimal sagen, und fuhr rasch davon, während der Beamte zum Straßenrand rannte, sich übergab und die Flasche fallen ließ, welche daraufhin in Scherben zerbrach.

* * *

Stehend betrachtete Cameron John, der schwitzend versuchte den Whirlpool in Gang zu setzen.  
John hatte das Problem endlich gelöst und der Whirlpool fing an zu sprudeln:  
"Ha, wenn John Connor Luftblasen möchte bekommt er sie auch!", sagte er fröhlich halb zu sich selber.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer noch um Johns Rückzieher:  
'Vielleicht ist er ja doch schwul?'  
Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten:  
'Das wäre unvorteilhaft für mich.'  
"Warum hast du das gemacht."

John blickte auf und verstand sofort, dass sie den Beinahe-Kuss meinte:  
"Nun. Wie soll ich das sagen",  
er versuchte ihrem Blick auszuweichen.

"Wie wäre es mit direkt und ehrlich?", erwiderte Cameron, "Ich bemerke es eh wenn du mir etwas verschweigst oder mich anlügst."

"Ja, ich denke das ist das Problem",  
John senkte seinen Blick, wissend, dass ihr sein nächste Satz nicht gefallen wird,  
"Schau, du bist eine Maschine. Weist du, Äußerlich bist du..."

"bildhübsch, aber innerlich nur ein gruseliger Roboter", unterbrach ihn Cameron.

Er blickte in ihre Augen, welche verletzt wirkten.

"Charlie hat es zu mir gesagt", führte sie weiter aus.

"Hat er das?", John betrachtete, wie sie ihre Blick kurz senkte, "Es tut mir Leid Cameron, wirklich. Wenn die Dinge, du weißt schon, anders wären, dann..."

"Ich verstehe", erwiderte Cameron mit einer gekränkt wirkenden Stimme, "aber die Dinge haben sich nach der Explosion verändert, John."

"Ja, aber nicht zum Besseren, du hast versucht mich umzubringen", wisperte John und bemerkte voller Reue, wie Cameron, wie es schien, kurz vor den Tränen stand.

"Verabredest du dich deshalb mit Riley? Gehst du mir deshalb aus dem Weg? Hast du versucht dich deshalb umzubringen?",  
fragte ihn Cameron, worauf hin John ihrem Blick auswich und versuchte dem Thema auszuweichen.

Er wusste, dass sie die Situation durchschaut hatte. Die vielen Broschüren zum Thema Selbstmord, die sie bei Dr. Boyd Sherman eingesammelt hatte, waren nur ein weiteres Indiz dafür:  
"Schau, können wir uns nicht einfach amüsieren?"

"Schön John! Amüsiere dich doch! Wirklich! Schleppst mich hier her, nur um mir dann Auszuweichen und mir zum verstehen gibst, nichts mit mir machen zu wollen!"  
Camerons Stimme war ein Hauch lauter und wütender geworden.

John schaffte es ihrem betrübten Blick aufmunternd zu zulächeln:  
"Weißt du, du hast dich gerade wie ein richtiges Mädchen angehört."

Cameron begann ebenfalls zu lächeln:  
'Vielleicht ist ja doch noch nichts verloren?'  
Sie ging auf ihn zu und entkleidete sich unter seinen überrascht starrenden Augen:  
"Ähm, Cameron, was machst du...",  
Johns Stimme versagten bei der offensichtlichen Freizügigkeit von Cameron.  
Sein Blick blieb, zu ihrer Freude, an ihren wohl geformten Brüsten kleben.  
Sie drehte sich zu dem Whirlpool, zog ihren Slip aus, woraufhin Johns Blick zu ihrem perfekten Apfelpo wanderte, und stieg komplett von Kleidung befreit hinein.  
Sich im Whirlpool umdrehend fragte sie ihn:  
"Kommst du John? Oder willst du Wurzeln schlagen?", und lächelte ihn dabei unverhohlen an.

"Was soll das?"  
John war perplex über das Verhalten seines Beschützers.

"Du wolltest doch Spaß haben. Im Whirlpool zu baden bedeutet Spaß. Komm doch rein. Das Wasser ist durch die vielen Luftblasen sehr entspannend. Du wolltest doch die Luftblasen, oder?", sagte sie weiter.

John blieb regungslos am Rand stehen. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, was er glauben sollte:  
'Ist alles nur gespielt? oder ist ihr Verhalten real?'

Zu spät merkte er, wie ein großer Wasserschwall auf ihn zuflog, sodass er zu spät auswich, und den größten Teil ab bekam. Cameron hatte ihn Nass gespritzt; verdutzt blickte er sie fragend an.

"Ich gieße dich", sagte sie ihn angrinsend, "Außerdem war es Spaß dein verdutztes Gesicht zu sehen. Du wolltest doch Spaß."

"Versuchst du etwa dich über mich lustig zu machen?",  
erwiderte ihr John.

Sie lächelte ihn an:  
"Nein, so etwas tue ich doch nicht, oder? Ich bin dazu als Maschine doch gar nicht fähig."

Er rollte die Augen:  
"Ich traue dir nicht."

"Warum", fragte sie grinsend.

"Du lügst, das hast du selber zugegeben", antwortete er.

Cameron grinste noch mehr:  
"Somit bin ich mehr als eine bloße Maschine, welche stumm ihren Befehlen gehorcht. Ich bin anders."

John seufzte, ging näher zum Rand und zog sein T-Shirt aus.

Cameron sah ihn dabei interessiert zu:  
'Mission accomplished!'

Er zog auch seine restlichen Kleider aus, stoppte aber bei seinen Boxer-shorts, darauf wartend, dass sich Cameron umdrehte.

"Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen, wir haben uns beide schon nackt gesehen", sagte Cameron.

"Schamgefühl ist etwas menschliches", erwiderte John angespannt.

Cameron grinste:  
"Nicht zwischen zwei Liebenden."

John blickte sich kurz um:  
"Oh, ich sehe keinen Grund die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Es ist niemand anwesend, den wir überzeugen müssen!"

"Leider."  
Cameron hob sich die Hand vor die Augen, während John seine Boxer-shorts auszog und in den Pool stieg.

"Spitzelst du etwa?", fragte sie John.

"Das ist nicht nötig. Die Berechnungen sind komplex, aber ich kann mittels Wärmekamera durch meine Hand hindurch schauen und dich sehen", erwiderte sie, als wäre es das normalste der Welt.

Kaum hatte er sich im Whirlpool hingesetzt, nahm sie die Hand weg und versuchte ihn darin einzukreisen.  
John wich auf die andere Seite aus:  
"Was soll das?"

Sie stoppte und warf ihm einen erotischen Blick zu:  
"Du wolltest Spaß, ich will Spaß... ich dachte wir könnten zusammen Spaß haben."

John, der ihren Blick ignoriert hatte, erwiderte ihr kühl:  
"Aha, ich dachte da aber eher an etwas Ruhe und Entspannung."

Cameron verzog das Gesicht 'Bitte, mach dass er nicht schwul ist. Bitte...':  
"Wie langweilig..."

John hob seine Augenbrauen hoch und seufzte:  
"Ja, ich weiß, ist nichts im Vergleich gegen das Schießen mit einer 9mm."

* * *

_'Loading Battle-Protocols'_  
_'Threat detected...'_  
_'Threat Level: None'_  
_'Recommended Action: Engage Combat'_

Cromatie war an der Reihe. Der Beamte war auf seinen Posten zurückgekehrt und machte noch, so gut es ging, seinen Job, was darin resultierte, dass er alle Fahrzeuge einfach durch-winkte.

Cromatie stoppte und betrachtete verwirrt den Beamten, der kreidebleich im Gesicht wirkte:  
"Sie stinken nach Urin."

Der Beamte warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu:  
"Weiterfahren!"

_'Closing Battle-Protocols'_

Cromatie fuhr davon und nahm die erste Ausfahrt um sein Primärziel bei der Rückfahrt abzufangen.  
Er wusste nicht, wo John in seiner Kindheit aufgewachsen war, und Sarah, so war er sich sicher würde eher sterben als es ihm zu verraten...

Durch den Rückspiegel sah er, wie sich ein Kollege dem Beamten näherte, sich bei ihm erkundigte und ihn anschließend ablöste.

* * *

Jesses Fahrzeug war an der Reihe. Der zuständige Beamte wurde abgelöst.  
Nervös blickte sie zu Riley, welche noch verkrampfter auf ihrem Platz saß und jetzt noch zusätzlich die Zähne zusammen biss.  
Es hatte keinen Zweck, irgendetwas zu ihr zu sagen - auch sie spürte ihre volle Blase immer stärker:  
'Have a little Hope.'

Sie machte das, was sie am besten konnte, und machte dem neuen Beamten, der näher an ihr Auto trat schöne Augen.  
Er späte kurz in das Fahrzeug und blickte interessiert Riley an.

'Na toll, dachte sich Jesse. Hätte ich Loch Ness doch bloß im Kofferraum eingesperrt, dann wäre ich jetzt ohne Probleme durchgekommen!'  
Jesse sah wie sein Blick auf ihrem Fahrradhelm kleben blieb, den sie immer noch nicht abgenommen hatte und seufzte daraufhin fast unhörbar.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit der Kleinen?", fragte der Beamte besorgt.

Jesses Mundwinkel zuckten kurz:  
"So gut es mit ihrem Hirnschaden geht."

Der Beamte nickte verständlich:  
"Gute Weiterfahrt, seien sie vorsichtig",  
und winkte sie durch.

Außer Hörweite drehte sich Riley erbost zu Jesse um:  
"Hirnschaden?"

Doch Jesse hatte keine Zeit ihr zu erwidern. Zu ihrer Erleichterung erblickte sie Dereks Jeep an der Tankstelle.  
Ein Blick auf ihre Tankuhr verriet ihr, dass sie ebenfalls tanken musste:  
"Keine Zeit zum Zanken, Schätzchen, da vorne ist Derek. Wir müssen ebenfalls tanken. Außerdem können wir endlich auf die Toilette gehen. Sei nur vorsichtig, dass Derek dich nicht sieht! Er darf unter keinen Umständen misstrauisch werden!"

Riley, ließ in freudiger Erwartung, endlich Wasser lassen zu können, von dem Thema ab...

* * *

John war schon längst fertig gerichtet und lief vor der Badezimmertüre wartend auf und ab.  
Er klopfte ungeduldig an der Türe:  
"Cameron, bist du jetzt endlich fertig? Wir wollen gehen."

"Nur noch eine Minute John."

Seufzend ließ er ab, sich sicher, dass sie nur so lang brauchte, um normal zu wirken. Wahrscheinlich saß sie nichts tuend hinter der Türe und mokierte sich über ihn.

Endlich öffnete sich die Türe und John drehte sich um. Sein Kiefer klappte aus Überraschung hinunter.  
Noch nie hatte er Cameron in einem Kleid gesehen, und der Anblick gefiel ihm:  
Es war Saphir-Blau, lang und Schulterlos. Dazu trug sie schwarze Stöckelschuhe. Das Haar hatte sie mit einem Knoten teilweise nach oben gesteckt.  
Mit dem Makeup hatte sie sich ebenfalls sehr viel Mühe gegeben:  
Es wirkte keinesfalls zu stark aufgetragen, betonte aber dennoch dezent, perfekt ihre schönen haselnussbraunen Augen und ihre Lippen.

Sie lächelte ihn an:  
"Du starrst mich an..."

"Oh, ich habe dich bloß noch nie so gesehen", erwiderte ihr John.

"Mir macht das nichts aus. Du tust es in einer Weise, die mir sagt, dass du magst, was du siehst, dass du mich attraktiv findest."  
Damit lief sie zu der Türe, um zu warten, dass John sie für sie aufhielt, der wiederum an sich selber hinab blickte:  
Er war relativ einfach in Jeans, langes Hemd und Jacke gekleidet.  
'Na toll, neben ihr sehe ich aus, wie der letzte Gammler.'  
Er blickte auf zu Cameron:  
"Vielleicht sollte ich mich doch nochmal umziehen."  
Ihre Augen verengten sich:  
"Du bist eitel, John. Zu eitel..."  
"Hey, ich bin nicht Schwul! Wenn du das schon wieder meinst. Lass das Thema!", unterbrach sie John.

"Gut dann können wir ja jetzt gehen, oder?",  
mit ihrem Blick gab sie ihm zu verstehen, dass er die Türe aufheben sollte.

Mit rollenden Augen lief er an Cameron vorbei um ihrer Bitte nachzukommen:  
"Weißt du, was ich mich frage? Wo hast du deine 9 mm versteckt?"

Ohne Vorwarnung packte Cameron grinsend seine Hand und fuhr damit ihre Oberschenkel hinab.  
John stotterte, Hitze stieg in ihm hoch und er begann stark zu schwitzen:  
"Cameron,... was... soll das?"

Er fühlte den Holster Oberhalb des Knies.  
Camerons Blick neigte sich, innerlich war sie sehr froh über Johns physische Reaktion:  
"Du wolltest doch wissen, wo ich die 9 mm versteckt habe."

Johns Augen flatterten hin und her. Niemand außer Cameron konnte ihn so in Herz rasen versetzen.  
Er schaffte es seine Gedanken zu sammeln und ihr die Türe zu öffnen.

* * *

Jesse wurde ungeduldig.  
Sie startete den Wagen. Derek fuhr gerade eben davon. Sie musste eher wohl als übel Riley zurücklassen, die immer noch nicht wiedergekehrt war.  
Jesse war dies unbegreiflich. In fünf Minuten war sie auf der Toilette, hatte den Wagen aufgetankt und hatte bezahlt.  
Gerade als sie die Handbremse löste, öffnete Riley, mit Süßigkeiten beladen, die Beifahrertüre und schaute sie mit einem durch Schokolade beschmierten Mund an.

"Wo bist du gewesen, du Ferkel!?", fauchte sie Riley an.

"Ferkel?!", fragte Riley wütend zurück.

"Schau in den Spiegel!"  
Jesse beschleunigte, um mit dem Schwarzen Jeep mitzuhalten.

Riley öffnete die Sonnenblende um sich im Spiegel darin zu betrachten.  
Sie bemerkte ihren Schokoladenmund, nicht aber, dass sie immer noch ihren Fahrradhelm trug.

Mit Schaudern beobachtete Jesse, wie Riley mit ihrem bloßen Arm die geschmolzene Schokolade weg wusch:  
'Bah, so eine Dreckssau!'  
"Du weißt, dass wir wegen dir fast Derek verloren haben!"

"Es tut mir Leid, Jesse. Nur ich habe den ganzen Tag über noch nichts gegessen, also bin ich zum Kiosk gegangen",  
entschuldigte sie sich.

"Denkst du immer bloß ans Essen!? Das scheint immer deine höchste Priorität zu sein, nicht wahr!? Wir haben einen Mission Schätzchen! Und du wirst ab sofort alles Nötige tun, den Ausgang nicht zu gefährden, auch wenn das für dich bedeutet, nichts zu essen und dein Körper, ausnahmsweise, sich dazu genötigt fühlt deine doch recht auffälligen Reserven anzuzapfen!", fauchte Jesse zurück.

"Halt! Hast du gerade eben gesagt ich sei fett?!", fragte Riley mit entzürnter Stimme...

* * *

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf und verneinte, sagte in perfekt, fließenden Spanisch, sie hätte alles was sie brauchte und gab der Bedienung mit einem lächelnden Blick auf John zu verstehen, was sie meinte, während er in Spanisch irgendetwas von Salsa-Soße stotterte und spürte wie unterdessen Camerons ausgestreckter Fuß an seinen Schenkeln zum Schritt entlang fuhr.

Als sie seinen Schritt erreicht hatte hüpfte John vor Schreck auf und stoß sich am Tisch.  
Die Bedienung warf Cameron zwinkernd einen wissenden Blick zu, woraufhin Cameron lächelte, und ging davon.

"Musstest du mich so in Verlegenheit bringen?"  
Er spürte noch immer Camerons Fuß an seinen Oberschenkeln:  
"Lass dass!"

Cameron stoppte kurz, ließ ihren Fuß aber an Ort und Stelle. Sie neigte ihren Kopf:  
"Du solltest keine Salsa-Soße essen."

"Warum? Wie wirkt sich Salsa-Soße auf die Sicherheit des ach so großen, einzig wahren, John Connor aus?!",  
fragte er gehässig.

"Das tut es nicht, aber es kann zu ungewollten Verdauungsstörungen kommen", erwiderte Cameron nüchtern.

"Und das wäre nicht schön für dich? Nicht wahr?", fragte John, "Vielleicht sollte ich es genau so weit kommen lassen!"

Camerons Mundwinkel zuckten und sie entfernte zu Johns Erstaunen ihren Fuß.

Mit einem siegreichen Lächeln starrte er sie an.

"Ich habe nur zu deinem Besten gehandelt", versicherte ihm Cameron.

"Ist mir egal, ich nehme trotzdem soviel Salsa wie ich möchte!"  
Er nahm einen Bissen seines Essens und verschluckte sich daran - Cameron hatte ihre Beschäftigung wieder aufgenommen.

Er ließ die Gabel auf den Teller fallen:  
"Warum!?"

"Das ist es, was Frauen beim Dinner mit ihrem Liebsten machen. Ich habe dieses Verhalten im Abendprogramm gesehen...", erklärte sie, "... ich schlafe nicht."

"Lass es!", zischte John.

Cameron blickte sich kurz um - Leute begannen zu starren:  
"Mach uns keine Szene John. Dieser Teil gebührt dem weiblichen Partner, als Bestrafung. Das wäre nicht sehr männlich von dir."

John sprang auf und schrie sie an:  
"Ich bin nicht SCHWUL! verstanden?!"

Cameron, so schien es, hielt sich vor Scham die Hand vor das Gesicht. Die Musik hatte gestoppt. Alle Augen waren auf sie und besonders auf John gerichtet.

"John, setze dich bitte!", flüsterte sie unter ihren Händen ihm zu.

John blickte unsicher in die gaffende Menge und realisierte was er raus geschrien hatte. Er senkte den Blick begann sich zu setzen und wisperte:  
"Ich bin nicht schwul!"

Der Barmann hörte dies:  
"Ja klar, und das hübsche Mädel beschwert sich umsonst!?"

Vor Wut rauchend starrte John Cameron an, die seinem Blick, blank ohne Gefühlsregung standhielt.

Die Musik startete wieder und die umliegenden Gäste ließen ihren Blick wieder von John und Cameron ab.

"Bring mich nie wieder in so eine Situation", zischte John.

Durch die Eingangstüre kam ein älterer Mann mit Bauchansatz. In seiner Hand hielt er einen Fotoapparat.  
Er schaute sich im Lokal um und erblickte Cameron und John.

"Diese Situation hast allein du bei geführt! Ich hatte dich gewarnt keine Szene zu veranstalten", erwiderte Cameron.

Noch bevor John ihr wütend widersprechen konnte sprach sie der Fotograph an:  
"Hey, was für ein hübsches Paar. Und für nur fünf Dollar mach ich ein Foto als Erinnerung und alles Digital, was bedeutet, dass ich es euch per E-Mail zuschicken kann."

"Nein, Danke!", antwortete John, während Cameron gleichzeitig mit: "Ja, sehr gerne antwortete."

John blickte vom Fotographen zu Cameron, die ihn anlächelte.

"Lass mich dir ein Tipp geben: du solltest machen, was die junge hübsche Lady möchte", sagte der Fotograf zu John und brachte schon einmal die Kamera in Anschlag.

"Genau, du solltest machen, was die junge hübsche Lady möchte."  
Cameron grinste John an, welcher seine Wut gerade noch mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln übertünchen konnte.

"Ah es wäre schön wenn ihr ein bisschen näher zusammenrücken könntet", dirigierte der Fotograf.

Cameron blickte von der Kamera kurz zu John:  
"Ja, das wäre schön!"

Innerlich schnaufend vor Wut rückte er mit seinem Stuhl nah an Cameron heran.

"Schön, und jetzt lege deinen Arm über die Schultern deiner bezaubernden Freundin."

Cameron grinste John kurz an und blickte als er seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte weiter lächelnd in die Kamera.  
John zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

Der Blitz löste sich und der Fotoapparat knipste.

Ohne sich sonderlich dabei zu regen flüsterte John erbost in Camerons Ohr:  
"Alles, damit es so Glaubwürdig wie möglich aussieht, nicht wahr?"  
Cameron Lächeln wurde infolgedessen noch breiter und der Fotograf schoss angespornt dadurch ein weiteres Foto.

Der Fotograf lächelte die beiden mit seinen gelben Zähnen an:  
"Nun, wie wäre es, wenn ihr euch für ein Foto küsst?"

"Toll", antwortete Cameron blitzschnell, noch bevor John seinen Mund geöffnet hatte.

"Gut", erwiderte der Fotograf und fokussierte wieder die Kamera.

Cameron neigte in voller Erwartung ihr Gesicht zu ihm und blickte ihn mit strahlenden Augen an.  
Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch sein Haar was ihn beruhigte.  
Lächelnd stellte sie fest, John sie in die Arme schloss und sich ihren Lippen näherte.

Er wollte keine weitere Szene machen und ihre sanften Berührungen ließ ihn seine Wut vergessen, während gleichzeitig sein Herz rasen wieder einsetzte.

Als sich ihre Lippen fast berührten, schoss der Fotograf das Foto.  
Beide hielten Inne und blickten sich gegenseitig tief in die Augen.

"Sehr schön. Das ist wahre Liebe", sagte der Fotograf und betrachtete das geschossene Bild.

'Ist es das?', fragte sich John, während Cameron, 'Jippi, er ist nicht schwul! Er wird mich gleich küssen', dachte.

"Das sind drei Fotos. Das macht fünfzehn Dollar", fuhr er fort.

"Das finde ich Abzocke, nein Danke, zu teuer", erwiderte John.

"Ich nehme sie. Ich nehme sie alle", antwortete Cameron, die ihn verträumt immer noch in die Augen starrte und dabei sein Haar streichelte.

Der Fotograf lachte John an:  
"Hey, pass auf Junge, he, die ist dir total verfallen", und wandte sich Cameron zu, "da du so bezaubernd bist mach ich einmal eine Ausnahme und biete dir alle für nur zehn Dollar an."

"Vielen Dank", erwiderte Cameron flüsterleise.

John schluckte,  
'Wenn ihr wirklich so viel daran liegt, sollte ich ihr vielleicht die Fotos kaufen.'  
"Wartet, ich bezahle."  
Er richtete seinen Blick auf den Fotografen, hielt Cameron aber immer noch in seinen Armen.

Der Fotograf musterte ihn genauer, während John mit einer Hand nach seiner Geldbörse griff, und tänzelte mit dem Zeigefinger auf und ab:  
"Der kleine Junge in Mutterschaft der in Vivians Hütte lebte..."

John drückte ihm unruhig das Geld in die Hand:  
"Vielen Dank!"

Der Fotograf sprach weiter:  
"Du bist John Connor!"

* * *

Bitte Reviews abgeben.  
Und nein, John ist nicht schwul, keine Sorge;) Er will sich nur noch nicht eingestehen, wie sehr er unseren Lieblings-Cyborg mag...


	4. Chapter 4

Dieses Kapitel ist ein bisschen actionreicher, besitzt mehr Drama und etwas Romantik und deshalb weniger Humor.  
Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass es euch gefällt und das es den Erwartungen gerecht wird.  
Reviews sind wie immer willkommen:

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

Der Fotograf musterte ihn genauer während John mit einer Hand nach seiner Geldbörse griff und tänzelte den Zeigefinger auf und ab:  
"Der kleine Junge der in Mutterschaft in Vivians Hütte lebte..."

John drückte ihm unruhig das Geld in die Hand:  
"Vielen Dank!"

Der Fotograf sprach weiter:  
"Du bist John Connor!"

Camerons Blick schoss zu dem Fotografen. Ihre Augenlider verengten sich zu bösartigen Schlitzen.  
John bemerkte, wie ihre Hand zu der 9 mm an ihrem Oberschenkel glitt.  
Er hastig versuchte er in Spanisch den Fotografen vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, um das Blutbad zu verhindern:  
"Es tut mir Leid, ich weiß nicht wovon Sie sprechen. Sie müssen mich mit jemanden verwechseln."

"Du bist Sarah Connors Sohn!", fuhr der Fotograf unbeeindruckt davon fort.

Nervös blickte, John kurz zu Cameron, die kurz davor stand, den Fotografen anzugreifen:  
"Warte hier, ich bin gleich zurück."

Hastig stand er auf und lief in einen ruhigeren Teil des Lokals, dicht gefolgt von dem Fotografen.

"Ich erinnere mich als die Connors Tacholo verlassen haben... und ich erinnere mich an die Geschichten, die erzählt wurden, nachdem du weg warst", erklärte der Fotograf.

John schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Sie verwechseln mich wirklich mit jemand anderen. Ich bin nur..."

Der Fotograf hielt die Kamera hoch:  
"Dies sind Fotos, von welchen du nicht möchtest, dass sie die Behörden sehen!"

Johns Blick versteinerte sich:  
"Wie viel?"

"Alles was du hast!", erwiderte der Fotograf mit einer drohenden Stimme.

Plötzlich veränderte sich sein Blick und er blieb stumm. Cameron war hinter ihm hervorgetreten:  
"Du solltest mit mir kommen, wenn du leben möchtest!"  
Mit der Linken, nahm sie ihm den Fotoapparat aus der Hand.  
Ihre rechte Hand blieb verdeckt. John vermutete, dass sie ihm die 9 mm gegen den Rücken hielt und wurde ungeduldig.

"Wir müssen weg, John!", befahl sie ihm.  
Er nickte, ging an ihr vorbei zur Türe. Währenddessen hatte sie ihm unbemerkt den Fotoapparat in die Hand gedrückt.  
Sie erhöhte den Druck des Laufes auf den Rücken des Fotografen und dieser verstand:  
"Hey hören sie, es ist nichts persönliches, bitte, lassen sie mich einfach laufen. Sie müssen verstehen, ich wollte einfach ein paar schnelle Dollars machen..."

"Mitkommen!", befahl Cameron in einer sehr bedrohlich wirkenden Stimme.

Der Fotograf gab nach und ließ sich zum Ausgang bugsieren.  
Die anderen Gäste hatten nichts von all dem Mitbekommen.

Im Hintergrund standen zwei Polizeibeamte auf, die ebenfalls gehen wollten.

* * *

John blickte sich nervös um.  
Cameron hatte den Fotografen in die nächste dunkle Gasse bugsiert und bedrohte ihn mit der 9 mm:  
"Das war dein Fehler!"

"Ich verstehe nicht!", stammelte der Fotograf.

"Du bist der Grund, warum wir hier sind", erwiderte Cameron mit zuckender Hand.

"Du kannst mich hier nicht festhalten. Lass mich laufen!", stotterte der Fotograf.

"Was soll ich mit dir tun?"  
Cameron hielt die Waffe höher, in das Gesicht des Fotografen, der ihr erwiderte:  
"Nichts?"

"Die Behörden arbeiten durch Hinweise und Beweise. Wirst du ihn verraten?"  
Camerons Augen registrierten jede seiner Regungen.

"Nein, nein. Ich werde ihnen nichts sagen. Was sollte ich ihnen auch sagen?", stammelte der Fotograf.

"Du bist unzuverlässig. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit dir machen soll", antwortete Cameron.

"Stopp, Bitte. Du machst mich wahnsinnig", bettelte der Fotograf.

"Cameron! Lass uns gehen, er kann nichts mehr machen!", bat John.

"Was soll ich bloß mit dir machen?", fragte Cameron.

"Nichts?", bettelte der Fotograf weiter.

"Cameron! Lass uns jetzt endlich gehen!", schrie John.

Cameron blickte John kurz an, danach wandte sie sich wieder an den Fotografen:  
"Du bist eine Gefahr. Ich muss hier weg, aber ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen."

Die Augen des Fotografen weiteten sich vor Schreck, er starrte in den Lauf der Waffe. John drehte sich nervös um:  
"Cameron! lass es sein!"  
"Oh verdammt, die Polizei! Wir müssen hier weg, schnell!"

John fing an durch die dunkle Gasse zu rennen, um den Polizisten auszuweichen.  
Cameron sah das gelbe Siegeslächeln im Gesicht des Fotografen.

Blitzschnell ließ sie ihre 9 mm in dem Holster am Knie unter dem Kleid verschwinden und fing an zu schreien:  
"Hilfe, Hilfe!"

Das Gesicht des Fotografen wirkte überrascht. Cameron nutzte den Überraschungsmoment aus, um ein Handringen mit dem Fotografen zu inszenieren:  
"Hilfe! Lass mich in Ruhe! Fass mich bitte nicht an."  
Camerons Stimme wirkte weinerlich, falsche Tränen flossen aus ihrem Gesicht.

John stoppte im Rennen 'Was ist da los? Ist ihr etwas passiert?'.  
Er haderte mit sich - es war unwahrscheinlich, aber wenn ihr dennoch etwas zugestoßen war?  
Seine Sorge überwog, sodass er zurück rannte.

Die Beamten kamen Cameron zur Hilfe.  
"Lass sie sofort los!"

"Hey, es ist nicht so, wie es ausschaut!", versuchte der Fotograf zu erklären.

"Das sagen sie alle", erwiderte der andere Polizist.

Cameron schubste den Fotografen weg rannte auf den nächsten Polizisten zu und umarmte ihn:  
"Vielen, vielen Dank, dass sie mich vor dem Ekel gerettet haben."  
Der Polizist tätschelte sie auf den Rücken:  
"Schon gut, wir nehmen ihn uns jetzt vor. Er hat ihnen doch hoffentlich noch nichts angetan, oder? Sind sie in Ordnung?"

"Ja, ihr wart gerade noch rechtzeitig da. Vielen Dank."

Der Fotograf schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Sie lügt!"

"Auf den Boden Freundchen! Und Hände über den Kopf!", befahl der zweite Polizist, der seine Dienstwaffe auf ihn gerichtet hatte.

"Das ist ein großes Missverständnis. Sie hat eine Waffe! Sie hat mich hier her geschleppt, mir meine Kamera abgenommen! Mich bedroht! Durchsucht sich, tastet sie ab, dann werdet ihr schon sehen!", bat der Fotograf befehlend weiter.

Der Polizist, der Cameron im Arm gehalten hatte kam mit Handschellen näher an ihn heran:  
"Abtasten?! Ich denke, das würde dir gefallen, nicht wahr? Du Perversling! Ich denke die Situation ist eindeutig",  
der Polizist legte ihm die Handschellen an,  
"Du wirst ins Kittchen kommen. Du weist, was Mithäftlinge mit Sexualstraftätern machen. Stell dich schon mal auf ein paar Burritos ein."

Die Augen des Fotografen weiteten sich ein weiteres mal vor Schreck.

John kam pustend an und sah, wie der Fotograph gerade abgeführt wurde.  
Cameron gab dem anderen Polizisten gerade ihre, höchst wahrscheinlich gefälschten, Angaben.  
Nervös, ging John auf sie zu. Der Polizist blickte in durchdringen an.  
"Kennen sie den?", fragte er Cameron.

Cameron blickte John kurz an, dessen Mundwinkel als er die falschen Tränen sah, kurz zuckten:  
"Das ist mein Freund."

Der Polizist schaute John wütend an:  
"Du läufst also einfach weg, wenn deine Freundin von so einem Perversling bedroht wird?! Du verteidigst sie nicht?! Das war nicht gerade männlich von dir!"

Johns Hände ballten sich vor Wut 'Nein, ich bin kein Weichling und auch nicht schwul!'  
Er warf Cameron kurz einen Blick zu und blickte danach auf den Boden:  
"Ähm, Ich war Hilfe holen."

Der Polizist blickte sich um:  
"Wo ist deine Hilfe!?"

Er blickte auf Cameron:  
"Sie sollten sich wirklich nicht mit so einem Weichei abgeben, der sie nicht beschützen kann. Besonders nicht nachts in solch einer Gegend. Sie hatten Glück, dass wir zufällig hier waren, sonst hätte die Situation einen bösen Ausgang genommen. Und niemand wäre ihnen zu Hilfe gekommen", er schaute John herausfordernd an.

'Sicher. Aber der Ausgang wäre sehr unerwartet für sie!', dachte sich John, und stellte sich den Polizisten am morgen gebückt über der Leiche des Fotografen vor.

"Ich will jetzt einfach nur noch nach Hause...", schluchzte Cameron.

Der Polizist nickte verständlich:  
"Wenn noch irgendwas sein sollte, melden sie sich bitte."  
Er gab Cameron eine Karte, die sie nickend einsteckte und er wandte sich an John, dessen Brust er mit seinem Zeigefinger taktierte:  
"Du wirst auf sie gefälligst aufpassen, verstanden!? Oder ich knöpfe dich mir persönlich vor!"

John riss sich zusammen und nickte kurz.  
Der Polizist blickte nochmal kurz auf Cameron, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es ihr gut ging und verschwand.

Die Tränen hatten gestoppt. Grinsend, zufrieden mit sich selbst, blickte sie den weglaufenden Polizisten an.

John schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Du solltest mich doch nicht wieder in solche Situationen bringen."

"Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel", erwiderte Cameron und lief zu.

"Was soll denn das heißen?", fragte John.

"Michael Kohlhaas", antwortete ihm Cameron.

"Weiter?", fragte John wieder.

"Es ist eine Novelle von Heinrich von Kleist, über die Geschichte des Hans Kohlhase. Ein bedeutendes Werk der deutschen Literatur",  
als Cameron Johns überraschtes Gesicht sah, fügte sie hinzu:  
"Ich schlafe nicht, also lese ich. Das solltest du auch machen, du bist ziemlich ungebildet."

"Nein danke, ich habe Wichtigers zu tun", versuchte sich John raus zu reden.

"Wie sich Nachts mit Riley zu treffen?", fragte Cameron unbefangen.

Der Knutschfleck den sie damals an Johns Hals gefunden hatte war eine ihre schlimmsten Erinnerungen.

John warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu.

Cameron bemerkte dies, und wechselte das Thema:  
"Kohlhaas handelt nach der Devise: Fiat iustitia, et pereat mundus; frei übersetzt: Ich muss Recht bekommen, mag darüber auch die Welt zugrunde gehen."

"Passt zu dir!", erwiderte John.

"Ja, das passt zu mir", lächelte Cameron.

* * *

John saß auf dem Bett sah sich die Fotoaufnahmen von ihnen an, während Cameron neben ihm saß und ihr Makeup wieder in Ordnung brachte.

Er musste zugeben, dass sie gut zusammen aussahen...

"Wolltest du ihn töten?", fragte er mit bedrückter Stimme.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich gemacht hätte", antwortete sie.

"Was meinst du damit, dass du nicht wusstest, was du machen wirst? Seit wann weißt du nicht, was du machen wirst?", fragte er weiter.

"Ich weiß nicht, doch ich weiß es...",  
Sie sah ihn an und er verstand - die Autobombe,  
"... Ich hätte ihn töten sollen. Er ist eine Gefahr für dich.", fuhr sie fort.

"Er hatte nichts mehr gegen uns in der Hand, niemand hätte ihm geglaubt, wir hätten verschwinden können",  
klärte sie John auf,  
"Es war nicht nötig ihn zu bedrohen!"

Cameron blickte ihn an, das Makeup war wieder perfekt:  
"Es ist nicht wichtig was die Behörden glauben. Cromatie wird jeder Spur nachgehen. Wenn er es hört wird er kommen und versuchen..."

"Hier geht es nicht um Cromatie! Benütze nicht ihn, um deine Taten zu rechtfertigen!", unterbrach ihn John. Er blickte auf das Foto - den Beinahe-Kuss, "Weißt du überhaupt, wie ich mich dabei fühle?"

"Es tut mir Leid. Ich will nur, dass du in Sicherheit bist", erklärte sie.

"Ja, dafür würdest du alles machen..."  
John schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ja", antwortete sie.

"Und ich mach mich deshalb schuldig..."  
Mit ruhiger Stimme fuhr er fort:  
"Ich hab noch nie einen Terminator weinen sehen, ich dachte ihr könnt es nicht."

"Ich bin anders", sagte sie mit einem Hauch von Stolz, den John heraushörte.

Er blickte sie an:  
"Es wäre noch viel imposanter, wenn es echt gewesen wäre... Wenn du sie nicht alle getäuscht hättest... du bist nicht sonderlich anders. Dein Äußeres vielleicht. Aber darunter bist du immer noch einer von denen, ein Terminator, eine Maschine!"

Cameron blickte beschämt mit verletzten Augen nach unten. John schaute weg um sie zu ignorieren.

"Es war ein Fehler mich zu reaktivieren", hörte er sie sagen. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

"Manchmal wünschte ich, dass du es nicht getan hättest. Ich werde eh sterben. Nur ist es nun umso schwerer für mich...', fuhr sie fort.

Besorgt blickte er sie an.

"Du hast Recht, John. Ich bin bloß eine Maschine. Nachdem wir Judgment-Day aufgehalten haben, wirst du mich nicht mehr brauchen und mich einfach deaktivieren", sagte sie mit trauriger Stimme.

John schluckte:  
"Warum sollte ich das tun?"

"Warum solltest du es nicht? Ich habe keinen Nutzen mehr und bin eine Gefahr", antwortete sie.

John drehte sich enttäuscht um:  
"Deshalb, willst du meine Freundin sein. Du hast Angst zu sterben."

"Nein. Ich habe Angst, dass die letzte Erinnerung, die ich habe ist, dass du meinen Chip ziehst, mich aber nicht mehr reaktivierst. Dass du mich tötest. Ich habe daran gedacht, als ich geweint habe. Dennoch würde ich sterben um dein Leben zu retten", erklärte sie, während John tief schlucken musste. Sie fuhr fort:  
"Ich liebe dich John. Ich weiß, das es albern Klingt. Ich bin bloß eine Maschine. Ich sollte nicht fühlen. Ich sollte nicht lieben."

John schluckte stärker. Cameron bemerkte, dass sie ihn in eine schwierige emotionale Lage gebracht hatte:  
"Ich hätte es nicht sagen sollen. Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte es nicht soweit kommen lassen dürfen. Ich werde dich allein lassen und vor dem Apartment patrouillieren."

Sie stand auf um zu gehen.

"Und es alles vergessen?", fragte John mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Ich kann nichts vergessen. Aber du. Ja. Du solltest alles vergessen, was ich gerade gesagt habe."  
Damit lief sie zur Türe. Ihre Hand war schon am Türknopf als John weiter sprach:  
"Nein. Bitte gehe nicht."

Sie blieb regungslos stehen:  
"Es wurde alles gesagt."

"Was soll ich jetzt tun?", fragte er.

"Ich kann dir nicht sagen was du machen sollst. Ich soll da sein, um dich zu beschützen, was ich auch machen werde.", antwortete sie.

"Du machst aber soviel mehr. Du machst mich wütend, du bringst mich zum lachen. Du machst mich verlegen, du bringst mich zu schwitzen. Du lässt mein Herz schneller schlagen..."  
John legte seinen Gesicht in seine aufgestützten Hände.

Camerons Mundwinkel zuckten - sie wollte John nicht in eine noch größere Depression stürzen und wusste deshalb nicht, wie sie sich weiter verhalten sollte.

"Oh Gott, was soll ich bloß mit dir machen? Mein Gott, ich liebe eine Maschine, einen Terminator...",  
schluchzte John.

Cameron konnte nicht fassen, was sie gehört hatte. Waren ihre Audiorezeptoren defekt? War es ein kleiner Softwarefehler? Der geringfügige Schaden in ihrem Chip, welcher ihr ermöglichte auf ihre Weise, Dinge zu fühlen...  
Sie lies die letzten Sekunden nochmal aus dem Speicher ablaufen:  
_"Oh Gott, was soll ich bloß mit dir machen? Mein Gott, ich liebe eine Maschine, einen Terminator...",_  
_schluchzte John._

"Sagst du gar nichts dazu? Willst du nicht überprüfen, ob ich dich anlüge?!", schluchzte John wütender.

"Das wäre nicht fair von mir, da du nicht überprüfen kannst, ob ich lüge", erwiderte Cameron wahrheitsgemäß.

"Das ist es, nicht wahr? Ich muss dir einfach vertrauen."  
Er blickte traurig auf.

"Ja. Das ist es. Ich glaube dir. Glaubst du auch mir?". fragte sie.

John schnaufte und schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Du lügst. Und du sagst mir andauernd, dass du lügst."

Camerons Blick senkte sich:  
"Das tue ich, aber hierbei lüge ich nicht."

"Ich will dir glauben...", antwortete er.

"Dann glaube mir", sagte sie mit einer leicht flehenden Stimme.

"Nein. Du hast mir gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr vertrauenswürdig sei. Wie willst du mir glauben."  
Den Kopf schüttelnd blickte er die Wand an.

"Das habe ich gesagt. Ich habe aber nicht mich gemeint", antwortete sie.

Nach einigen stummen Sekunden fuhr sie fort:  
"Ich habe nicht mich gemeint. Ich habe den Widerstand gemeint. Ihnen wird es nicht gefallen, dass du mich zurück geholt hast. Sie werden Leute schicken, um uns auseinander zu reißen, in der Hoffnung so in der Zukunft mehr Einfluss auf dich nehmen zu können."

Johns Hände ballten sich wieder vor Wut:  
Da war es schon wieder - die nicht vorhandene Dankbarkeit, derer, die er in der Zukunft rettete...  
Sie alle kümmerten sich nicht um ihn. Sie alle wollten nur, dass er so effizient wie möglich funktionierte, wie eine Maschine.  
"Leute zurückschicken?", fragte er.

"Vielleicht sind sie schon da, direkt unter uns...", antwortete Cameron.

"Was meinst du damit? Redest du über Riley?", fragte er wütend.

"Du brauchst es nicht zu leugnen, John. Du wolltest sie hier her bringen, um von ihr in einer fremden Umgebung eine Reaktion zu erhalten. Du wolltest sie mit den Totenschädeln konfrontieren, sie an die Zukunft erinnern. Denkst du nicht, dass es merkwürdig ist, dass sie ein Tag nach dem Unfall plötzlich auftauchte?"

'Unfall nennen wir es jetzt also?!', dachte sich John.

"Sie hatte vom ersten Moment an höllische Angst vor mir", fuhr sie fort.

"Du hast sie einfach in Panik versetzt, so wie alle", widersprach John.

"Ich posierte als deine Schwester und hatte mich so verhalten. Es gab für sie keinen Grund panisch zu sein. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich weg von mir. Sie wich mir aus", erwiderte Cameron.

"Sie wollte nicht, dass ich mit Mom über sie streite", widersprach er weiter.

"Ein Vorwand", sagte sie ohne zu zögern.

John seufzte:  
"Was willst du damit bezwecken? Wenn sie wüsste, was du bist, wäre sie Vorsichtiger gewesen, als Cromatie mit deinem Foto aufgetaucht ist."

"Vielleicht wusste sie wirklich nicht, was er war. Vielleicht ist sie im Glaube nur der Widerstand besäße die Mittel um Zeitreisen durchzuführen", sagte sie sachlich.

"Du spekulierst"  
Er dachte zurück, an das Foto. Es musste in diesem Haus für Straßenkinder gemacht worden sein. Er erinnerte sich zurück, wie Cameron mit dieser Jodi Tischfußball spielte, anscheinend richtig Spaß daran hatte; und vor allem, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, wer sie war, dachte sie wäre Allison Young von Palmdale.

"Ich beobachte, registriere und analysiere. Etwas stimmt mit Riley nicht", widersprach ihm Cameron.

John blickte auf zu Cameron:  
"Ich möchte wissen, wer Allison Young ist."

Camerons Mundwinkel zuckten. Sie antwortete so wage wie möglich:  
"Sie war eine Widerstandskämpferin in der Zukunft. Ich habe sie getötet."

"Soviel habe ich mir bereits gedacht."  
Er fuhr fort:  
"Du dachtest, du seist sie, wie kommt das?"

"Ich sehe aus wie sie. Ich habe Aufzeichnungen über sie. Deshalb die Verwechslung als bedingt durch den physischen Schaden ein Softwarefehler entstanden ist. Aber keine Sorge. Alles ist wieder in Ordnung", antwortete sie hastig, um das Thema, so schnell wie möglich abzuschließen.

John ließ aber nicht locker:  
"Sie sah aus wie du? Du wurdest nach ihr geschaffen."

Camerons Gesicht blieb regungslos, blank, verriet keinerlei Emotionen.  
John hasste, wenn sie das tat. Wusste dadurch jedoch, dass er auf der richtigen Fährte war:  
"Du wurdest nach ihr geschaffen, um möglichst nahe an mich ran zu kommen, um mich zu töten, nicht wahr?"

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten:  
"Ja."

"wer war sie?", fragte er.

"Sie stand dir nahe. Du hast sie als kleines Mädchen nachdem die Bomben gefallen waren im Griffith Park eingesammelt. Du hast ihr das Leben gerettet. Sie war wie eine Tochter für dich...", antwortete sie mit reuevoller Stimme.

John atmete tief aus:  
"Sie hat mich aber nicht erkannt."

"Du musst bedenken, dass sie den John, den sie kennen gelernt hatte nie als Teenager gesehen hat und er nie in der Zeit vor gereist ist. Den John, den sie kennen lernte war um die 10 Jahre älter, als du heute aussiehst", erklärte sie.

John nickte:  
"Und du wusstest wirklich nicht was du warst, und dachtest du hättest Spaß?"

Camerons Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht:  
"Ja."

Er blickte sie an:  
"Gut, das ist Beweis genug. Und was denkst du, bin ich vertrauenswürdig?"

"Ich dachte du müsstest mir nichts beweisen?", fragte Cameron.

"Ich habe dich aber gefragt", antwortete er.

"Es hat auch Vorteile."  
John hörte verdutzt zu.  
"Die rebellierenden Maschinen könnten sich uns in der Zukunft, wenn wir Judgment-Day nicht aufhalten können, leichter uns anschließen, wenn sie unsere besondere Beziehung sehen."

Johns Mund war vor Überraschung weit geöffnet:  
"Rebellierende Maschinen? Du hast niemals darüber erzählt."

"Ja, unter Anführung eines T1001."  
Sie sah, wie sich seine Augen vor Schreck weiteten.  
"Doch es ist nichts sicher. Die Zukunft ist in stetiger Veränderung. Es lässt sich nichts vorhersagen. In der Zukunft aus der ich komme, ist eine Allianz mit ihnen gegen Skynet gescheitert. Jemand hat alles im großen Stil versaut."

"Du willst mir nicht sagen wer, oder? Sodass ich ihn von vornherein auf die schwarze Liste setzen kann", fragte John.

Cameron dachte an Jesse, Dereks Liebhaber aus der Zukunft, die vielleicht sogar hier, in der Gegenwart anwesend war:  
"Nein, ich denke nicht, zumindest vorerst. Es gibt immer noch Puzzle-Stücke, die ich noch nicht entziffert habe..."

John lies das Thema fallen:  
"Ich denke, ich werde versuchen zu schlafen."

"Okay", flüsterte sie.

John zog seine Schuhe aus und legte sich hin. Zu seinem Erstaunen, machte Cameron das gleiche und legte sich neben ihm.

"Hab ich dir überhaupt schon gesagt, wie toll du in dem Kleid ausschaust?", fragte er.

Cameron lächelte ihn an und streichelte sein Haar.  
Sein Herz begann wieder zu rasen.

Johns Stimme stotterte:  
"Wie weit... soll, wird es mit uns beiden gehen?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Das liegt ganz allein bei dir. Ich sollte nicht einmal erwarten dass ich dein Haar streicheln darf", antwortete sie leise.

Er lächelte kurz und blickte sie an:  
"Du tust es aber."

"Ich weiß, du hast aber auch mein Haar schon gestreichelt", flüsterte sie.

Sie schauten sich in die Augen.

"Du hast es also gesehen?", fragte er.

Cameron lächelte. Sie antwortete in seiner Stimme, mit seinem Satz:  
"Was hast du gesehen?", und fuhr mit ihrer Stimme weiter, "Alles."

John blickte auf ihren Mund und wieder in ihre Braunen Augen.  
Cameron hielte inne:  
'Oh, wird er?'

John lehnte sich nach vorne. Sie spürte seinen Atem. Ihre Lippen berührten sich sanft. John streichelte während dem Kuss ihren Arm. Er lies ab von ihr und sah wie sich in Camerons Gesicht ein Lächeln bildete.

"Ich hab dich noch niemals so glücklich gesehen", erkannte John.

"Das ist meine schönste Erinnerung", sagte sie.

"Wir haben etwas gemeinsam", grinste John.

Camerons Lippen näherten sich an Johns an. Ihr Kuss war aber weniger unschuldig. Er war sinnlicher, leidenschaftlicher und länger. Sie umschloss ihn mit ihren Armen und John spürte wie ihre Zunge in seinen Mund eindrang und seine auf eine weise massierte, wie er es niemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Bevor sie von ihm lies knabberte sie zärtlich an seiner Unterlippe.

Mit strahlenden Augen sah sie ihn an. Ihm war heiß, sein Herz raste:  
"Wow!"

Sie lächelte und begann wieder sein Haar zu streicheln.

Nach einigen Sekunden Stille fragte sie:  
"John, bedeutet dies, dass wir endlich miteinander schlafen?"

John räusperte sich:  
"Ähm, das ist etwas, was man normalerweise nicht so direkt anspricht."

Cameron nickte:  
"Oh, vielen Dank für die Erklärung."

John schaute sie beschämt an:  
"Kannst du überhaupt, ich meine Vick konnte, aber fühlst du es auch?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, ich habe es noch nicht ausprobiert. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit es zu wissen, oder?"  
Ihr Gesicht näherte sich an seines an. Ihre Hand glitt über seine Brust:  
"Lehne dich einfach zurück. Ich habe detaillierte Dateien über die Paarung. Ebenfalls habe ich das aufschlussreiche Video-Material gesehen, dass sich Derek anschaut, wenn er nachts denkt, dass ihn keiner beobachtet."

John schauderte:  
"Urgh, Cameron. Davon will ich nichts wissen. Musstest du diesen Moment so ruinieren?"

* * *

**Interlude**

* * *

Cameron blickte eine paar Sekunden beschämt weg, nahm dann aber seine Hand und fuhr mit ihr ihre Taillen entlang und und an ihren Oberschenkeln hinunter - so kurz vor dem Ziel wollte sie nicht aufgeben.

John begann zu zittern. Es klappte. Beide lehnten sich etwas vor und küssten sich weiter. Sie zog ihn über sich und ließ ihn ihren Körper erforschen, während sie das gleiche mit seinem tat.

Unter heftigem Küssen öffnete John ihr Kleid. Mit rasendem Herz glitt er unter den Rock. Glitt an ihren Oberschenkeln entlang, spürte wie es ihn und sie erregte.

Sie half ihm aus seinem T-Shirt, glitt dabei seinen Oberkörper entlang und fühlte jeden Muskel.  
Beide Küssten sich leidenschaftlich weiter, bis John Cameron aus ihrem Kleid half, es behutsam weglegte und die schwarze Reizwäsche darunter anstarrte. Cameron, der Johns Blicke nicht entgangen waren, zog ihn wieder auf sich.  
Sie küssten sich weiter, während Cameron seinen Gürtel öffnete um ihn seiner Hose zu entledigen, und John mit dem Verschluss des BH scheiterte.

Sie grinste ihn an und rollte sich, zu seinem Überraschen auf ihn. Über ihm kniend, griffen ihre Hände zu dem Verschluss und sie sah, wie Johns Blick zu ihren Brüsten hüpfte, die sie vor ihm entblößte.  
Ihre Hände nahmen seine zittrigen und fuhren mit ihnen von ihren Schenkeln zum Po, von dort zu ihren Taillen und schließlich zu ihren Brüsten. Sein Herz raste noch schneller, als er sie berührte und über ihre steifen Nippel fuhr.  
Sie lächelte kurz und presste sich an ihn um ihn ein weiteres mal leidenschaftlich zu küssen.  
Auch ihre Lust stieg stetig, als John ihre Brüste, ihre Schenkel, ihre Taillen und ihren Po weiterhin berührte.  
Ihr Kuss driftete am Hals abwärts, seine Brust den Bauch entlang, um ihn von seinen restlichen Kleidungsstücken zu befreien. Seine Atmung wurde schwerer und er richtete, sie auf der Brust küssend, auf.  
Er sah, wie sie sich vor Erregung auf die Unterlippe biss, als er zärtlich an ihren Nippel knabberte und daran sog, während seine Hände zu ihrem schwarzen Slip glitten und hin runter zogen.

Beide stoppten kurz, damit sie sich von dem Slip vollends entledigen konnte.  
Sie küssten sich weiter. Und während Camerons Hand langsam unter seinem Stöhnen nach unten glitt, glitt Johns an der Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel langsam nach oben und er bemerkte, wie sie ihm immer erotischere, lustvollere Blicke zuwarf. Mit den anderen Händen hielten sie sich aneinander um sich bei ihren tiefer werdenden Küssen zu stützen.

Mit einem sachten Schubs presste sie ihn zurück auf die Matratze. Sie griff hinter sich und führte ihn, unter seinem Stöhnen, in sich ein, während sie dadurch wieder vor Lust und Ekstase auf ihre Unterlippe knabberte.

Ihre ausgekrallten Fingernägel strichen sanft über seine Brust, während sie sich aus der Hüfte und aus dem Bauch heraus rhythmisch bewegte. John stöhnte immer stärker. Er spürte, wie sich seine Lust ballte.  
Mit seinen Händen würdigte er ihre Schenkel, ihre Schultern, den Rücken, ihren Apfelpo, die Brüste und Taillen, während sie zärtlich seinen Nacken küsste.

Sie setzte sich auf, ihre perfekt rhythmischen Bewegungen wurden schneller und John stöhnte lauter.  
John versuchte sich ebenfalls aufzurichten. Sie umschloss ihn mit ihren Armen, während er mit der einen Hand leicht ihren Po anpackte, die andere Hand von ihrer Taille zur Brust glitt, diese umschlossen, während er an ihre anderen Brust küsste daran sog, den steifen Nippel mit der Zunge streichelte und daran knabberte.  
Ihr Kopf richtete sich etwas auf. Ihr Mund stand, als sei sie überrascht, ein bisschen offen.  
Doch das Auffälligste war, dass ihre Augen strahlend hell anfingen zu Leuchten und die dämmrige Umgebung des Apartments in ein tiefes Blau erhellten. Sie drückte ihn stärker an sich und John spürte wie ihr Körper bebte.

Er selbst spürte, wie sein Höhepunkt unaufhaltsam immer näher kam. Sich die Welle der Lust in ihm staute und auf ein unglaubliches Maß anstieg. Camerons Augen erloschen wieder. Dennoch funkelten sie blau weiter, als sie ihn zurück auf die Matratze presste, und er vor Lust stark in das Bettlaken griff und unter ihren rhythmischen Bewegungen und Küsse seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, das Bettlaken losließ und sich entspannte.

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Jesses Abzugsfinger zuckte unaufhaltsam.  
Die Situation wurde immer unausstehlicher.  
Riley beschuldigte sie nun seit Stunden:

"Warum bist du immer so fies zu mir, Jesse?!", fuhr Riley fort, "Ich dachte wir wären Freunde! Ich dachte wir hätten etwas gemeinsames?!"

Jesses Mundwinkel zucken:  
'Ich und sie? Etwas gemeinsames?'

Sie schaute Riley aus den Augenwinkeln heraus an:  
'Nie und nimmer! Wäre Derek nicht da gewesen, hätte ich versucht Connor persönlich zu verführen. Und ich wäre nicht gescheitert! Wie sie nur ausschaut, kein Wunder, dass er mit dem Metall geht!'

Den letzten Gedanken strich sie wieder - es gab keine Entschuldigung, wirklich keine, die es rechtfertigte, dass Connor und das Metall es miteinander machten!

Sie bremste stark.  
Vor ihr hatte Derek angehalten.

Er stieg aus und breitete im Scheinwerferlicht eine Karte auf der Motorhaube aus.  
Es schien als hätte er sich verfahren.

Unterdessen plapperte Riley weiter:  
"Und was war das vorhin, mit dem Hirnschaden?! Ich habe bald keine Lust mehr. Pass nur auf, dass ich dich nicht allein lasse."

Das brachte für Jesse das Fass zum überlaufen.  
Wütend schlug sie Rileys Kopf auf das Armaturenbrett.

Zum Glück hatte Riley noch immer den Helm auf, der dadurch eine große Beule davongetragen hatte:  
"Aua! Jesse hör auf, du tust mir weh!"

Jesse griff nach Rileys Kiefer und drückte ihn in ihre Richtung, um sie besser mit ihren erbosten Augen an zu starren:  
"Das hier ist kein Kinderspiel, verstanden! Wenn du nicht sofort das tust was ich sage bist du tot! Du solltest froh sein, dass es geklappt hat! Du willst sicherlich nicht wissen, wie eine Mexikanische Zelle von innen aussieht!"

"Es kann nicht schlimmer als in der Zukunft sein!", erwiderte Riley nach Luft ringend.

"Oh, du hast ja keine Ahnung!"  
Sie ließ von Riley ab, aber nicht ohne ihren Kopf nochmals gegen das Fenster zu schlagen.

Riley schnaufte nach Luft und blieb daraufhin mit tränenden Augen stumm.

* * *

"Haben sie das auch aufgeschrieben?!", erkundigte sich der Fotograf.

Die zwei zuständigen Beamten grinsten sich an.  
Der Fotograf saß mit ihnen in einem Verhörzimmer. Der eine schrieb alle Aussagen auf.

Einer der Beamten räusperte sich:  
"Ähm, sie wissen, dass dieser John Connor jetzt mittlerweile um die 25, 26 Jahre alt sein müsste. Dieser Junge war nach den Aussagen der beiden Polizisten nicht älter als 17."

Der andere Beamte ließ seinen Stift auf das Protokoll fallen und starrte den Fotografen fragend an.

"Ich sage die Wahrheit verdammt nochmal! Ich habe ihn erkannt, Fotos von ihm geschossen und wollte ihn damit bestechen, das gebe ich zu. Doch dann hat seine Freundin eine Waffe gezogen und mich damit bedroht. Dann seit ihr aufgetaucht, der Bengel ist weggelaufen und die Schlampe hat ihre Show abgezogen."

"Aber um sie zu vergewaltigen war sie gut genug, oder was? Du Dreckssack!", der Beamte der das Protokoll geschrieben hatte sprang hinter dem Tisch hervor auf den Fotografen zu und fing an, auf ihn einzuschlagen.

Der andere Beamte zog ihn so schnell es ging zurück:  
"Verdammt! Beruhige dich! Er bekommt sein Fett schon noch ab!"

Er ließ sich beruhigen, spuckte den auf den Boden liegenden Fotografen, der sich seinen jetzt schmerzenden Kiefer hielt, dennoch an.

Danach lief er zur Türe und zündete sich eine Zigarette an:  
"Kannst du seine Aussage ins Netzwerk stellen? Vielleicht ist er ja bekannt. Ich brauch kurz eine Auszeit."

Der andere Beamte nickte, lief zum Fotografen und zog ihn hoch:  
"Aufstehen! Zurück in die Zelle mit dir!"

* * *

James Ellison sprang über das Seil.  
Sein Herz rannte immer schneller.  
Er hatte sich gehen lasse und hatte sich über die  
Jahre einige Pfunde an gefressen.  
Der erhöhte Alkoholkonsum nach seiner Scheidung hatte seine Verfassung noch verschlimmert.

Doch damit war jetzt nun Schluss.  
Ellison hüpfte wieder über das Seil, und noch einmal.

In der Ecke begann sein Handy zu klingeln.  
Es lenkte Ellison ab - er schaute in die Ecke - und vergaß rechtzeitig zu springen.

Er verhedderte sich in der Luft mit seinen Füßen im Seil und fiel infolgedessen auf den harten Boden.  
Stöhnend rappelte er sich auf und beantwortete seinen Anruf:  
"James Ellison."

"Sie scheinen außer Atem zu sein, Agent", sagte die Stimme aus seinem Telefon.

"Nicht mehr. Ich bin am Seil springen."

Die Stimme war stumm.

"Hey, ich habe schon zwei Kilo abgenommen!"

"Hüpfe weiter!", sprach die Stimme.

Ellison kratzte sich am Kopf:  
"Was verschafft mir eigentlich die Ehre."

"John Connor", sagte die Stimme.

Ellison hielt inne.

"Es gibt einen Bericht, dass ihn anscheinend jemand in einem Kaff in Mexiko gesehen hat. Ich dachte sie interessieren sich dafür, aber da sie nun kein Agent mehr sind...", fuhr die Stimme fort.

"Nein, warten sie! Sprechen sie weiter. Ich bin ganz Ohr", unterbrach ihn Ellison.

Er hörte aufmerksam seinem Anrufer zu und machte sich den Plan, das nächste Flugzeug zu nehmen und unterwegs sich einen Wagen in Mexiko zu mieten...

* * *

Auf dem Bildschirm von Cromaties Notebook, welches in einer Halterung im Handschuhfach installiert war, erschien der Polizeibericht über den Fotografen.

Mehrere Male tauchte innerhalb des Berichts der Name John Connor auf, welcher in gelber Farbe hinterlegt war.

Cromatie hatte einen Marker gesetzt, der alle neuen Polizeiberichte auf den Namen John Connor hin überprüfte.

Mit unmenschlicher Schnelligkeit las Cromatie den Bericht durch, startete den Wagen und fuhr davon, um die Spur nach seinem Primärziel aufzunehmen.

* * *

Jesse war angespannt, sie hatte Derek in diesem Kaff verloren.  
Sie fuhren die Hauptstraße entlang - vor ihnen die Polizeistation.

Riley schrie auf:  
"Da! Der dort vorne war es!"

Jesse schaute fragend von Riley zu der Person auf die Riley zeigte:  
Ein groß gebauter, muskulöser blonder Mann, der aus seinem blauen Sportcabrio ausstieg und eine pinke Handtasche trug.

Schnell fuhr sie in die Nebenstraße und wandte sich an Riley:  
"Geh ihm nach, finde heraus, warum er da ist! Wenn er hier ist, hinter Connor her ist, ist er nicht weit und ebenso sein Metall."

Riley zitterte am ganzen Körper:  
"Ich habe Angst Jesse, was ist, wenn es mich töten will?"

Jesse verdrehte die Augen, setzte aber ihr falsches Lächeln auf und streichelte ihre Wange:  
"Das werde ich nicht zulassen, nun geh und komm heil zurück."

Riley lächelte, nickte und stieg aus.

* * *

Ellison saß gegenüber des Polizeichefs:  
"Ich muss den Gefangenen sehen, ich brauche die Informationen, die er hat. Außerdem befindet er sich, wenn sich meine Befürchtungen bewahrheiten in höchster Gefahr. Er ist hier nicht sicher."

"Ich kann ihren Gedankengängen immer noch nicht ganz folgen", erwiderte der Polizeichef.

Sie wurden von einem Beamten unterbrochen, der eintritt:  
"Chef, da ist ein weiterer, der den Gefangenen sprechen möchte."

Der Polizeichef seufzte:  
"Sie entschuldigen, ich bin gleich zurück."

Er stand auf, um in den Eingangsbereich der Polizeiwache zu gehen.

Ellison wurde unruhig. Er spähte durch die Jalousien des Zimmers und erkannte unter Schock Cromatie, der mit einer 9 mm das Feuer auf den ersten Beamten eröffnete.

Schnell schmiss er sich hinter den massiven Schreibtisch des Polizeichefs um nicht von dem Kreuzfeuer getroffen zu werden und in der Schublade nach einer Zweitwaffe zu suchen - Er fand nichts, nur einen leerer Holster.

* * *

Derek fand gerade den Dodge, als er aus der ferne die Schüsse hörte:  
"Fuck! Cromatie ist hier!"

Schnell machte er einen U-Turn und fuhr den Schüssen entgegen.  
Innerlich konnte er seine Schuld kaum mehr aushalten.

Er hatte versehentlich John an Cromatie verraten.  
Er war Schuld falls er starb.  
Er hatte ihn schon wieder verraten, das zweite Mal.

* * *

Cromatie bahnte sich den Weg zu den Gefangenen-Zellen.  
Links und rechts öffneten sich die Bürotüren und Beamte strömten heraus und schossen auf ihn.  
Cromatie zielte sorgfältig, ließ sich Zeit dafür - sie alle fielen.  
Die Kugeln der Revolver mit denen die Polizisten auf ihn schossen, konnten ihm nichts ausmachen.

Von hinten näherte sich ein Beamte mit einer Shot-Gun zielte und schoss.  
Die vielen kleinen Metallsplitter trafen in Cromaties Rücken, verletzten die Haut und das Fleisch darunter, nicht aber sein Endoskellett.

Geschockt hielt der Beamte inne.  
Cromatie drehte sich um zielte und traf den Beamten mittig auf der Stirn.  
Sofort fiel er und ein Blutfluss kräuselte sich aus der Wunde und tropfte zu Boden.

Vor Cromatie versuchte ein verletzter Polizist sich zu seiner Dienstwaffe zu ziehen - nach ihr zu greifen.  
Cromatie lief weiter, bemerkte den verletzten Beamten und schoss.

Mit zwei Schüssen und zwei weiteren gefallenen Beamten erreichte er die Zelle des Gefangenen.  
Er richtete seine 9 mm auf ihn:  
"Wo ist er?! Wo ist John Connor!"

Der Fotograf richtete seinen Blick auf Cromatie und lächelte ihn mit seinen gelben Zähne an:  
"Nette Handtasche."

Cromatie fragte bedrohlicher:  
"Wo ist er?!"

"Wirst du ihn töten?", fragte der Fotograf zurück.

Cromatie berechnete welche Antwort hilfreicher war, er wählte ausnahmsweise die Wahrheit:  
"Ja."

Der Fotograf lächelte ihn wieder mit seinen gelben Zähne an:  
"Gut. Ich bin sicher, dass er noch hier ist, irgendwo, zusammen mit seiner Schlampe."

Cromatie holte Camerons Foto hervor:  
"Mit ihr?"

Der Fotograf nickte.

Cromatie hörte hinter sich Schritte: Jemand rannte aus der Polizeistation.  
Er drehte sich um, um der Sache nach zuschauen:  
"Vielen Dank für ihre Kooperation."

* * *

Ellison rannte und stoß mit Riley zusammen, die geschockt vor der Türschwelle stand:  
"Lauf! Renne, mach, dass du wegkommst!"

Hinter ihm hörten sie Cromaties näher kommende Schritte und die Schüsse, die er auf sie abfeuerte.  
Riley stand auf, und rannte schreiend durch die Straßen.

Ellison kroch um die Ecke, in Schutz, und rannte zu Cromaties Wagen.

Cromatie unterdessen lud seine 9 mm nach und rüstete sich mit einer kompakten MP5 aus seiner Handtasche aus.

Er hörte wie jemand seinen Wagen startete und rannte mit beiden Waffen im Anschlag heraus.  
Zuerst richtete er seine Waffen auf Ellison, der in seinem Wagen saß und rückwärts fahrend entkommen wollte.  
Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf die pummelige Person, welche ein Fahrradhelm trug und weinend herum schrie.  
Sie kam ihm bekannt vor.  
Eine Stimmenanalyse brachte ihm Sicherheit. Er hatte diese Person schon einmal gesehen, in dem Haus, in dem er sich Sarah Connors bemächtigt hatte.  
Seine Zielpriorität wechselte zu ihr.

Ellison bemerkte dies...  
Er fuhr so, dass der Wagen nahe ihr zum stehen blieb:  
"Steig ein! Schnell!"

Riley sprang kopfüber auf den Rücksitz.

Ellison lenkte, machte eine 90 Grad Wendung und beschleunigte vorwärts.

Aus der Motorhaube stieg weißer Dampf aus - Cromatie hatte den Motor frontal getroffen...

Riley bemerkte jetzt die Tritte, welche gegen die Rückenlehne schlugen:  
"Stopp, anhalten! Da ist jemand im Kofferraum!"

Ellison lenkte den Wagen in eine verlassene Seitenstraße, griff nach der Schrotflinte auf den Beifahrersitz und lud mit Patronen.

Vorsichtig näherten sich beide dem Kofferraum.  
Ellison richtete die Waffe mit der einen Hand auf den Kofferraum, während er diesen vorsichtig mit der Anderen öffnete:  
"Sarah Connor..."

Ellison senkte die Waffe, trat näher vor und entfernte das Klebeband von ihren Lippen.

Ihre Augen huschten von Ellison zu Riley und schauten sie erbost an:  
"Wo ist John?!"

Ellison drehte sich nervös um - Cromatie war noch immer hinter ihnen her und nah:  
"Wir sollten gehen! So schnell wie möglich. Er ist hinter uns her..."

* * *

Derek erreichte die Polizeistation und sah die vielen toten Beamten.  
Er stieg aus und zog seine 9 mm.  
'Metall!'

Hinter ihm machten stellten sich zwei ankommende Streifen auf:  
"Waffe fallen lassen!"

"Fuck!"  
Er rannte los, weichte ihren Schüssen aus und flüchtete in die nächste Gasse, wo er mit Jesse zusammenprallte, die geschmiegt, mit einem Revolver großen Kalibers, an der Wand stand und mit sich haderte, unschlüssig was sie tun sollte.

Beide richteten ihre Waffen auf den jeweils anderen:  
"Jesse!", rief Derek erstaunt aus, "Was suchst du hier."  
"Derek", sie atmete erleichtert aus, "Es bist nur du..."

Die Beamten kamen näher.  
"Wir müssen hier weg!", befahl Derek und stieg ans Steuer ihres Wagens.

Schnell stieg sie ebenfalls ein und beide fuhren davon.

* * *

Die beiden Streifenpolizisten schauten sich um. Die ersten Rettungskräfte trafen ein.

"Er ist weg!", sagte der eine zum anderen.  
"Wir sollten seinen Wagen nach Hinweisen überprüfen", erwiderte der andere, "Man, ich könnte jetzt ein Bier vertragen, nach dieser Scheiße hier."

"Nicht nur eins", korrigierte der zweite.

Sie begannen das Fahrzeug zu durchsuchen.

"Hey, er hat doch tatsächlich Bier zurückgelassen", rief der eine und brachte zwei geöffnete Flaschen aus dem Autoraum.

Beide setzten die Flaschen an, nahmen einen Schluck und spien die Flüssigkeit wieder aus...

* * *

Notiz:  
Bitte weiter Reviewen.  
Das nächste Kapitel wird wieder lustiger.  
Ich habe einfach ein bisschen Drama gebraucht, damit sich das Ventil in der angespannten Beziehung zwischen John und Cameron öffnet und sie näher zusammenfinden.  
Ich hoffe es ist nah genug :p


	5. Chapter 5

*Klopf*, *Klopf*...  
Wir sind zurück: Nächstes Kapitel.  
Bitte Reviewen.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Derek stoppte den Wagen und fuhr sich mit der Handfläche über seinen unrasierten Bart:  
"Was suchst du hier Jesse?!"

Sie schaute ihn mit ihren Glubschaugen an:  
"Ich wollte dich einfach sehen..."

"Ich traue dir nicht. Was machst du wirklich hier?"  
Er starrte sie mit eiskaltem Blick an.

"Sie Derek, es!", antwortete sie erzürnt.

Dereks Gesicht blieb regungslos.

"Wie lebt es sich mit dem Metall? Lässt sie dich auch mal dran, wie Connor?!", zischte sie.

Derek holte zum schlag aus, Jesse wich zurück, versuchte ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen zu verdecken.  
Doch er fasste sich noch im letzten Moment und schlug gegen die Kopfstütze des Beifahrersitzes.

Schnaufend erwiderte er ihr:  
"Das ist keine deiner Angelegenheiten..."

"Nein! Es ist eine. Weißt du, wie es in der Zukunft abläuft? Wer den Laden leitet? Jedenfalls nicht mehr Connor. Es befiehlt, es führt, es! Metall! Connor trifft die falschen Entscheidungen, wegen es! Es bringt uns um!",  
schrie sie ihn an.

"Redest du über Cameron?!", fragte er angespannt.

"Pah, es hat sogar einen Namen! Was meinst du, was Connor alles mit ihr, es, macht?!", antwortete sie.

Dereks Mundwinkel zuckten. Er hasste Cameron, er hasste jedes Metall. Dennoch brauchten sie sie jetzt, gegen Cromatie.  
"Bist du hier, um sie zu zerstören?"

Jesses Blick flüchtete nach unten.

"Du willst sie zerstören? Das ist keine deiner Entscheidungen, das ist nicht Connors Wille!"  
Dereks Augäpfel stiegen bösartig hervor.

"Tue nicht so scheinheilig Derek! Es... ist... Metall!", schrie sie zurück.

"Ich bin Johns Onkel! Es gibt nur drei Personen, die das wissen, du bist die Vierte. Ich werde mich sicherlich nicht gegen ihn stellen. Hast du verstanden! Er ist ein guter Junge, er macht Fehler, aber setzte ihn nicht unter Druck!",  
erwiderte er.

Jesses Pupillen flatterten von einem Ende zum nächsten:  
'Wie bitte? Derek sein Onkel? Das müsste heißen, dass Kyle Connors Vater ist...'

"Wenn du irgendetwas tust, dass gegen seinen Willen ist, ist es aus mit uns beiden!", sagte Derek kühl.

Aus Jesses Gesicht kullerten falsche Tränen:  
"Derek, ich muss sie stoppen!"

Derek schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Nicht so. Wir müssen John dazu bringen, sie selbst zu zerstören."  
Er streichelte ihr Haar. Jesse lenkte ein und nickte - vorerst war es sicherlich besser, einen weiteren Verbündeten in ihrer Sache zu haben. Sie konnte Derek später noch hintergehen.  
"Ich brauch deine Waffen, Jesse. Skynet hat eine Maschine hergeschickt, um John zu töten."

Jesse nickte:  
"Zwei Taschen, im Kofferraum."

Dereks Telefon klingelte - eine unbekannte Nummer stand auf dem Display:  
"Ja?"

Die Stimme wirkte aufgebracht, angespannt:  
"Ich bin's, Sarah. Wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Wo bist du?!"

Derek antwortete hastig:  
"Ich bin schon hier."

"Wo ist John?", fragte Sarah.

Derek schaute hinüber zu Jesse, nickte zum Abschied, stieg aus und lief zum Kofferraum:  
"Wahrscheinlich in einem Motel. Ich habe den Dodge gesehen, dann aber die Schüsse gehört..."

* * *

Sarah erspähte den schwarzen Dodge vor dem Motel.  
"Ihr wartet hier!",  
befahl sie, lies die Schrotflinte im Cabrio und lief in gerader Linie zur Rezeption.

"Was kann ich für sie tun, Señorita?", fragte der Mann hinter den Tresen.

"Nun, mein Sohn hat hier ein Zimmer genommen. Name Baum, John Baum", antwortete Sarah, so höflich es für sie ging.

Der Mann hob die Augenbrauen und schaute in seinen Register nach.  
"Ach der Junge, der mit der Schönheit angereist ist..."

Sarahs Gesicht würde glühend rot vor Wut und nahm eine unschöne Form an.

"... er hat die Hochzeitssuite genommen. Ha, vielleicht hat er ja etwas vor?"  
Er grinste Sarah, deren Hände sich vor Wut ballten, zufrieden mit seiner Auskunft an.  
"Ist etwas?"

Sarah holte zum Schlag aus und traf seinen Kiefer:  
"Nichts, nur Stimmungsschwankungen..."

* * *

Cameron lag auf Johns linker Seite. Er schlief ruhig, ruhiger als sonst, während sie, ihr rechtes Ohr an seine Brust gepresst, seinen Herzschlägen lauschte. Mit seinem linken Arm hielt er sie fest, presste ihre nackten Körper aneinander. Ihre linke Hand ruhte auf seiner rechten Brust, mit der anderen streichelte sie sein Haar.

John war doch recht schnell, für Maschinen, nach ihrem Techtelmechtel beim darauf folgendem Schmusen eingeschlafen.  
Cameron fragte sich, warum. Sie wusste, dass Männer, nach dem Verkehr, entweder aus Erschöpfung oder aus Langeweile vor dem Schmusen, recht schnell einschliefen.  
Grinsend kam sie zu einem Entschluss: John war danach sehr erschöpft gewesen und hatte dennoch noch über zwei Stunden mit ihr geschmust.

Sie blickte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln an:  
'Was er wohl gerade träumt?'

Mit ihrer linken Hand streichelte sie sanft seine Wangen.

John bewegte sich etwas, sein Schlaf blieb aber ruhig.  
"Ich liebe dich, Cam..."

Ihre blauen Augen funkelten kurz blau:  
'Er träumt von mir, wie süß.'  
"Ich liebe dich auch."

Sie streckte ihren Hals etwas und begann seine Lippen sanft und sinnlich zu küssen, was John in seinem Schlaf erwiderte.

Gerade in diesem Moment, trat eine wütende Sarah Connor, mit einer Schrotflinte in ihrer Hand, die Apartmenttüre ein.

John erwachte, plötzlich, schreckhaft aus seinem erholsamen Schlaf und sah aus seinen Augenwinkeln wie Sarah das Schrotgewehr auf Cameron richtete.

"Lass mein Sohn in Frieden! Verrecke!", schrie sie wütend.

Schlagartig verdeckte John Camerons Körper mit seinem, um sie zu beschützen.  
Mit ausgebreiteten Armen versuchte er seine Mutter davon abzubringen und befand sich somit mitten in der Schusslinie und starrte auf den Lauf des Gewehrs, den Sarah auf sie richtete.  
"Mom, lass sie in Frieden, sie hat mir nichts getan."

"Geh aus der Schusslinie, John!", zischte Sarah befehlend.

"Es ist nichts passiert!", erklärte John.

"Was nennst du das hier?! Was werden die Leute von dir denken? Was soll ich von dir denken?", fragte Sarah hasserfüllt und angewidert.

Johns Mundwinkel zuckten:  
"Ich... ich liebe sie Mom."

"Du brauchst dich nicht für deine Gefühle zu rechtfertigen, John.", flüsterte Cameron hinter ihm,  
"Sie kann mir mit dieser Waffe eh nichts anhaben."

"Das wollen wir doch mal sehen!", schrie Sarah und versuchte vergebens John aus dem Weg zu ziehen.

"Lass es Mom!", protestierte John.

"Wie kannst du nur?! Sie liebt dich nicht! Es ist nicht echt! Es ist alles nur eine Lüge, John!",  
versuchte Sarah ihrem Sohn zu erklären.

"Nein, sie liebt mich, ich bin mir sicher", antwortete John ernst.

Im Hintergrund sah Sarah, wie Cameron nach Johns Worten ihn mit einem Stolzen Ausdruck im Gesicht anschaute.  
Ihre Wut stieg dadurch wieder:  
"John Connor! Geh aus dem Weg! Oder ich schwöre bei Gott, ich werde abdrücken!", schrie sie ihren Sohn an.

"Schön, gut, dann schieße! Schieße und beende es!", schrie er zurück, während sich unterdessen Tränen in Sarahs Augen formten...

* * *

Derek lief auf den schwarzen Dodge zu. In jeder Hand trug er eine Tasche, voll gefüllt mit Waffen und Munition.  
Die Schreie wurden immer lauter. Er blieb vor den zwei Personen stehen und stellte die Taschen ab.

"Wir kennen uns! Sie werden vom FBI gesucht", sprach ihn Ellison an.

Dereks blick fiel zuerst auf Riley:  
"Was machst du denn hier?!"  
Rileys Blick driftete nach unten und Derek schaute von ihrem Fahrradhelm, den sie noch immer trug, zu Ellison:  
"Sind sie hier um uns festzunehmen?"

"Ich bin kein FBI-Agent mehr", erklärte Ellison.  
"Was suchen sie hier?", fragte Derek weiter.  
"Ich bin hier um zu helfen.", antwortete Ellison.

Derek lachte kurz:  
"Sie meinen: sie glauben?"  
Eillison nickte.  
"Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Probleme habe, ihnen das ab zukaufen", lachte Derek weiter.

Er richtete seinen Blick auf das Motel, in die Richtung, aus der die Schreie klangen:  
"Also geht es ihr gut."

"Wie können sie das bitte schön beurteilen?", fragte Ellison spöttisch.

"Ich höre sie schreien", erwiderte Derek mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Apartment.

"Halt! Was ist in den Taschen?", stoppte ihn Ellison.

Derek drehte sich um:  
"Waffen", antwortete er ernst.

"Denken sie es ist eine gute Idee, die hier auf der Straße stehen zu lassen?", fragte Ellison besorgt.

Derek richtete seinen Blick in Richtung der hallenden Schreie:  
"Denken sie, es ist eine gute Idee, denen im Moment Waffen vor zusetzen?"  
Er lachte in Richtung Ellison:  
"Wenn sie ein Mal ein Blutbad verhindern wollen, dann passen sie kurz darauf auf!"

Ellisons Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.  
Derek deutete dies als Zustimmung und lief in Richtung Apartment.

* * *

Als er die Türschwelle übertrat brauchte er erst einmal einige Sekunden, um die Situation zu verarbeiten.  
Er runzelte die Stirn, fuhr mit seiner Hand über sie, versuchte sie zu massieren, fuhr mit seiner Hand über die Bartstoppel um den Mund, Hals und den Wangen und schaute dabei, entsetzt, erzürnt, angewidert, verachtend, wütend, hasserfüllt die zwei Nackten vor ihm an, die sich durch nichts weiteres als eine Bettdecke bedeckten.

Seine und Sarahs Blicke kreuzten sich kurz und Dereks Blick blieb an dem Lauf des Schrotgewehrs haften, den sie noch immer auf die beiden gerichtet hielt. Er spürte förmlich, wie die Rädchen in seinem Gehirn zu laufen begangen - er stand in dieser Situation voll und ganz hinter Sarah! Der Cyborg musste verschwinden; er war nicht gut für John, dennoch war seine Hilfe gegen Cromatie sicherlich hilfreich.

Cameron schien ebenfalls zu merken, dass noch etwas anderes im unklaren lag. Ihr Blick huschte von Dereks plötzlichen auftauchen zu Sarah und zu ihrer verbundenen linken Hand:  
"Es scheint als solltest du glücklich sein, dass es John gut geht, er nicht... verletzt... wurde!", sagte sie mit durchdringendem Ton.

John bemerkte jetzt erst die Sarahs Wunden:  
"Mein Gott, Cromatie ist hier! Stimmt es?"  
Er blickte Derek an:  
"Wie hat er uns gefunden?"

Sarah und Dereks Augen flatterten gleichzeitig, beide verzogen gleichzeitig ihre Mundwinkel.  
Nur Cameron bemerkte diese Reaktionen:  
"John, wir sollten gehen, alleine."

"Nein! Jetzt wissen wir, dass er hier ist! Nun können wir ihm eine Falle stellen! Diesmal sind wir am Drücker!",  
widersprach John ihr, "Wir müssen diese Chance nutzen."

Sarah schaute zu Derek:  
"Er liegt richtig, wir müssen diese Chance nutzen, es kann die letzte, einzige sein."

"Und was ist mit ihr?", fragte sie harsch.

"Hey, sie liebt mich und ich liebe sie! Sie ist keine Gefahr!", versuchte John sie zu beruhigen, erreichte damit aber bloß das Gegenteil.

Sarah sah wie Cameron hinter seinem Rücken bei Johns Worten ihre Hände ausstreckte und damit sanft über seine Brust fuhr:  
"Ich liebe ihn mit jedem meiner Schaltkreise", kicherte sie.

Derek sah, wie Sarahs Zeigefinger am Abzug zuckte.  
"Derek!", befahl sie, "Ich kenne einen jungen Mann, der eine eiskalte Dusche nötig hat!"

Er ließ sich den Befehl in Sarahs derzeitigen nervlichen Verfassung kein zweites Mal sagen, trat vor und zog John an den Armen aus dem Bett:  
"By Your Command!"

Cameron grinste ihn dabei an.  
"Was gibt's dabei so dämlich zu grinsen, Metall?!", fragte er harsch, während er Johns Arme, der sich so gut es ging wehrte, auf den Rücken verschränkte.  
"Lass los Derek! Sofort! Ich bin Connor! John Connor! Das ist ein Befehl!", schrie John wütend.

"Du kennst Battlestar Galactica?", fragte Cameron noch immer mit einem Grinsen.

"Ja!", antwortete Derek wütend zurück.

"Ich meine die alten Folgen, die von 1978...", fragte Cameron weiter.

Derek schaute Hilfe suchend zu Sarah, in deren Gesicht kurz ein Lächeln huschte - sie musste gestehen, dass ihr Humor, falls er echt war, wirklich gut war...  
"Klär mich auf", befahl er Sarah bittend, während John weiter zappelte und Derek zunehmend Schwierigkeiten bereitete.

"Ach, es ist nur eine Standartphrase der Zylonen, den einfachen Robotern, wenn ihnen etwas befohlen wurde",  
erklärte Sarah.

Wütend starrte Derek in Richtung Cameron und schüttelte seinen Kopf:  
"Wag es nicht mal in diese Richtung zu denken!"

"Warum? Mit diesen ganzen Organgen, das Herz als Pumpe, bist du doch im Prinzip auch so eine Art Maschine",  
erwiderte sie unter Dereks wütend werdenden Blick, "Aber da du die neue Auflage kennst, solltest du doch akzeptieren, können, dass ich, wie die Zylonen, fühlen kann, oder?"

"Derek! Mach was dir gesagt wird! In der Zwischenzeit werden ich und Tin Miss ein Gespräch führen", zischte Sarah.

Derek nickte unter Sarahs drohendem Ton und Camerons Grinsen und schleppte John, der sich noch immer wehrte zum Bad.

"Wehe du tust ihr was an!", schrie er Sarah an, "Wehe wenn! Dann werde ich dasselbe mit dir tun!"

Cameron blickte John an, um ihn zu beruhigen, bevor er vollends im Bad verschwand.  
"Keine Sorge John, ich kann mit dieser Situation umgehen."

Sarah zielte mit dem Lauf der Waffe direkt in ihr Gesicht.  
Aus dem Bad drangen Johns Schreie, als das Wasser zu laufen begann.

"Was hast du getan?! Was hast du mit meinem Jungen getan?!", fragte Sarah verbittert.

"Er ist kein Junge mehr. Nun ist er ein Mann", antwortete Cameron und lächelte Sarah dabei an.

"Nein nein! Er liebt dich nicht! Du liebst ihn nicht! Was für eine Liebe kannst du ihm denn geben, welche seine Mommy ihm nicht geben kann", fragte sie unter Tränen.

"Schau über deinen umgekehrten Ödipuskomplex hinaus! Intime Liebe... Liebe vom ganzen Herzen!", erwiderte Cameron.

"Nein, nein! Was hast du gemacht!?",  
schrie Sarah unter Tränen. Ihre Hände zitterten. Sie richtete den Lauf in die Nähe des Chips.  
"Du weißt nichts über Liebe! Besonders nicht über diese! Du bist ein Ding!"

Cameron blieb durch die auf sie gerichtete Waffe unbeeindruckt - ihr Endoskellett würde bei einem Schuss nicht einmal Dellen davontragen:  
"Mehr als du! Unsere Liebe hat sich in mehreren Monaten entwickelt. Nicht jeder steigt nach einem Tag mit dem nächstbesten Typen in das billigste Motelbett."

'Redet sie von Kyle? Nein, dass kann sie nicht wissen...', dachte sich Sarah.  
Cameron neigte ihren Kopf, las jede Regung aus Sarahs Gesicht ab und wusste woran sie dachte und amüsierte sich dabei.

"Sprichst du von den vielen Männern nach Johns Geburt?! Es war alles zu Johns Besten. Er konnte von ihnen lernen, hat von ihnen gelernt!", erwiderte sie wütend.

"War es zu Johns Besten? Er hatte nie eine Kindheit - nie eine Vaterfigur. Er hatte nie eine Person auf die er hat aufschauen können. Die Männer in seiner Umgebung waren Kriminelle, Trinker und Schläger. Selbst seine Mutter war nicht besser. Sie hat sich in einer gewissen Weise prostituiert..."

Sarah stolperte rückwärts und stotterte unter Tränen:  
"Hat er das Gesagt? hat John das gesagt?"

"Der John aus der Zukunft hat es mir in etwa so gesagt", antwortete Cameron.

Sarah stolperte noch weiter rückwärts.

"Senke die Waffe Sarah. Du weißt, dass du meine Hilfe gegen Cromatie brauchst. Ich bin hier um John zu beschützen, das ist meine Mission", erklärte sie.

Sarah senkte die Waffe und brach an der Wand zusammen, nicht aber ohne Cameron noch ein letztes Mal an zuzicken:  
"Denk nicht, dass ich es hierbei belasse! Nun zieh dir gefälligst etwas an!", zischte sie.

* * *

... Derek schleifte John ins Badezimmer und bugsierte ihn, unter seinen seinen zappeln, in die Duschkabine.

"Derek, ist das wirklich nötig? Denkst du nicht, dass es Strafe genug ist, in so einem intimen Moment rein zu platzen und mich splitternackt aus dem Bett zu ziehen? Denkst du nicht, dass das beschämend genug war?", fragte John flehend.

Derek hielt inne, als denke er über Johns Worte ausgiebig nach:  
"Lass mich nachdenken", sagte er hastig, "Nein."

"Derek! Ich befehle dir es sein zu lassen! Ich! John Connor!", befahl ihm John.

"Du bist noch nicht der alte Anführer! Und wenn du nicht bald klar denkst wirst du es nie!"  
Er griff zu dem Hahn.

"Nein, Derek!", protestierte John vergebens.

Das eiskalte Wasser prasselte auf ihn hinab und er begann zu schreien.

"Na, wie fühlt sich das John Connor?! Denken wir wieder klar?", fragte Derek spöttisch während sich bei John alles zusammen zog und er überall Kälte auf der Gänsehaut spürte.  
"Wirklich John! Metall so für deine Lüste zu gebrauchen... wahrscheinlich lag sie nur so herum und hat dich dabei angesehen..."

"Ach, du willst wissen, wie es war?!", fragte John, der sich langsam an das eiskalte Wasser gewöhnte, herausfordernd.  
"Es war fantastisch, wirklich. Besser als ich es jemals erträumt hätte. Weist du, diese Maschinen haben Kniffe in ihren Datenbanken abgespeichert, von denen ich noch nie gesehen oder gehört, geschweige denn gefühlt habe..."

Derek hielt kurz Inne. Sein Blick nahm einen träumerischen Ausdruck an:  
"Erzähl mir mehr!"

"Also, dass fängt schon beim Küssen an..."

* * *

Als John mit einem Handtuch zwischen die Taillen aus dem Badezimmer ging, sah er zu seiner Erleichterung, dass Sarah das Schrotgewehr beiseite gelegt hatte und stattdessen auf und ab ging.

Cameron war inzwischen wieder in ihrer gewöhnlichen Kleidung: Lederstiefel, hauchenge Jeans und hauchenges Top, sowie eine Lederjacke darüber.  
Sie lächelte John an, dessen Blick vor Sarah nicht verborgen, auf ihren Po und Oberschenkel haften blieb.  
Natürlich hatte sie mit ihrem super Gehör die Unterhaltung zwischen John und Derek im Bad mitbekommen:  
'John war wirklich beeindruckt von unserer gestrigen Nacht'  
Ihr Blick streifte zu Derek, der hinter John aus dem Bad kam und immer noch einen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck hatte und grinste ihn an:  
'Und Derek ist beeindruckt von Johns Ausführungen...'

"Zieh dich an", zischte Sarah John zu, der mit angehobenen Augenbrauen weg schaute.

"Schau her John, ich habe dir etwas passendes rausgesucht. Ich hoffe es ist recht",  
sagte Cameron lächelnd zu John, der feststellte, dass sie die bessere Kleidung rausgesucht hatte.  
Lächelnd bedankte er sich unter Sarahs Kopfschütteln:  
"Danke Cameron."

'Ich hätte ihm seine Kleider hinlegen sollen, warum lass ich das zu?! Warum lass ich zu, dass sie mir mein Baby nimmt?!', fragte sich Sarah wütend, den Tränen nah.

"Du darfst mich Cam nennen, so wie manchmal in deinem Schlaf", sagte sie ihm zulächelnd.

John nickte; sein Kopf errötete ein bisschen aus Scham.

"John Connor! Zieh dich jetzt sofort an! Oder willst du den ganzen Tag nackt herum laufen?!", schnaufte Sarah wütend.

"Wenn John mit mir allein wäre, dann würde er es bestimmt machen", antwortete Cameron hastig für John.

Derek griff ein und hielt Sarah davon ab, auf Cameron loszugehen.  
"Lass los Derek!", schrie sie.  
"Komm zu Sinnen! Sie wird dich auseinander reißen! Du kannst nicht gewinnen!", versuchte Derek sie zu überzeugen.

In der Zwischenzeit versuchte John Cameron davon abzuhalten, weiter in die Wunde zu stechen:  
"Uhm, Cameron, besser du provozierst sie heute nicht mehr."

Cameron nickte:  
"Trotzdem sollte ich mal mit dir einkaufen, deine Mutter hat kein Stil. Du solltest nicht deine Klamotten von ihr wählen lassen."

Sarah riss sich von Derek los und starrte ihn in Erwartung, unterstützt zu werden, an.  
Dieser schaute leicht beschämt auf den Boden:  
"Der Cyborg hat in diesem Punkt Recht", und gab sich mental einen weiteren Tritt, da er dem Metall zugestimmt hatte.

"Ja, das ist ein weiterer Punkt für Cyborgs", erwiderte Cameron grinsend.

"Werde ja nicht zu fröhlich, du bist immer noch eine seelenlose Tötungsmaschine!", zischte ihr Sarah zu.

John starrte sie entsetzt an und schaute zu Cameron, die traurig auf den Boden blickte.  
Ungeachtet Sarahs wütender Blicke streichelte er ihr Haar:  
"Hör nicht auf sie. Sie kann sich nicht sicher sein. Wenn du liebst, besitzt du sicherlich auch eine Seele."

Cameron lächelte daraufhin wieder, schoss Sarah jedoch böse Blicke zu, die wenn sie es könnte, bestimmt getötet hätten.

Derek schlich sich an Sarah an:  
"Ich bin glücklich das mit den Beiden endlich heraus ist."

"Du meinst es ist besser, dass wir endlich Gewissheit haben?", fragte Sarah.

Derek nickte:  
"Absolut. Würde dir das Gegenteil etwa besser gefallen?"

"Ich könnte mich mit dem Gegenteil wahrscheinlich besser arrangieren", sagte Sarah schroff.

Derek blickte sie entsetzt an:  
"Aber nicht mit mir!"

Sarah blickte verwirrt:  
"Du meinst doch, es nicht zu wissen?"

"Nein. Das Gegenteil, du weist schon, wenn es anders wäre."  
Derek machte eine blöde Grimasse.

"Was?! Du bist froh dass er es mit Cameron getrieben hat?!",  
fragte ihn Sarah entsetzt und wütend zugleich.

"Ja. Und ich bin entsetzt, dass du es nicht bist",  
antwortete Derek und fuhr fort,  
"Ich hatte schon Angst."

Sarahs Welt brach gerade nochmals um ein Stückchen ein:  
"Angst? Du bist für diese abartige Beziehung!?"

Dereks Mundwinkel zuckten leicht:  
"Wenigstens haben wir jetzt Gewissheit, dass er nicht schwul ist!"

"Derek!", schrie ihn John von der Seite an.

"Sorry John, aber ich hatte wirklich Angst, du seist andersherum", erklärte Derek beschämt.

"Männer!", schrie Sarah und verließ das Apartment.  
Sie musste sich so schnell es ging eine Strategie ausdenken, um die zwei Liebenden auseinander zu reißen.

Im Apartment bedeckte John sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen - beschämt, dass sein eigener Onkel dachte, er sei schwul.

"... außerdem wolltest du an deinem 16ten nicht mit mir auf ein Bier in die Nacktbar. Ich meine, dass ist gegen jede Grundlage unserer männlichen Urinstinkte: Alkohol und Fleischeslust!", versuchte Derek zu erklären.

Cameron hörte Aufmerksam zu:  
"Ich verstehe deine Bedenken, Derek, auch ich hatte sie zeitweise. Doch ich kann dir Versichern, dass ich die Bedenken nun ausschließen kann."

Derek nickte ihr anerkennend zu und vergaß sogar dabei sich mental auf's neue, selbst zu treten, da er ihr diesmal nicht nur zustimmte, es und was es tat sogar tolerierte.

"Könnt ihr beiden jetzt endlich aufhören über mich in solch einer Weise zu reden?! Wisst ihr nicht wie beschämend das für mich ist?!", fragte John erzürnt.

"Was denn, dürfen wir uns nicht gemeinsam für dich freuen?", fragte Derek aufrecht.

"Gemeinsam?", fragte John und Derek merkte die Bedeutung seines Satzes.  
Sein Blick huschte kurz zu Cameron, die ihn leicht scheu anlächelte:  
"Oh Gott, diesen Satz habe ich doch nicht ernsthaft gesagt, oder?"

Kaum hatte er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen umarmte ihn Cameron:  
"Ich wusste doch, dass du mich tief im inneren, deines verbitterten alten, lieblosen, hasserfüllten, mit Vorurteilen behafteten Herzen doch magst. Ich bin so glücklich darüber dass du es dir endlich hast zugestehen können."

"John bitte, nimm mir dieses Ding vom Hals, bitte! Befehle es ihr!", flehte Derek John an.

Dieser grinste und dachte an seine zwangsläufig verordnete kalte Dusche.

"Bitte John, ich tue alles", schrie er weiter, "Sie wird mich noch erdrücken."

"Wirklich alles?", fragte John.

Derek nickte.

"Cameron, lass ihn in Ruhe", befahl John.

"Warum?", fragte sie.

"Ähm, du machst mich eifersüchtig", log er.

Cameron ließ von Derek ab und umarmte stattdessen John:  
"Es tut mir Leid, das wollte ich nicht", sagte sie laut.  
Leise flüsterte sie in sein Ohr weiter:  
"Aber ich merke, wenn du lügst. Du weist, dass du nicht eifersüchtig auf Derek sein musst und ich nur dich will."

"Ja, aber nun hab ich ihn bei den Eiern", flüsterte John in ihr Ohr und merkte, wie sie ihren Kopf neigte:  
"Ist nur eine Redensart", flüsterte er weiter.

"John, dass ist keine Liebe! Sie...", versuchte Derek John zu überzeugen.  
Dieser hielt den erhobenen Zeigefinger und Derek verstummte, die Zähne erbittert zusammen knirschend:  
'Das ist also seine Bedingung, ich muss ihre Beziehung tolerieren...'

"Siehst du", flüsterte John weiter.  
"Das war... ziemlich effektiv", antwortete ihm Cameron anerkennend.

Überraschend für ihn lies sie ihn schnell wieder los.  
Keine Sekunde später lief Sarah wieder ins Apartment, im Schlepptau Ellison und Riley.

"Hey, John, schau mal wer da ist?", sagte sie mit gespielt freundlicher Stimme.  
Sie zog Riley am Arm hinter sich her und stellte sie nah an John.  
'Alles ist besser als das Metall, auch wenn ich das blonde Dummchen hasse...'

"Was sucht sie denn hier?", fragte John erstaunt.  
Hinter ihm schaute Cameron Riley mit ihrem Todesblick an.

"Hi, John", sagte Riley schüchtern und winkte ihm scheu zu.

"Warum redet ihr nicht miteinander, wir lassen euch auch in Ruhe. Ihr seid ganz alleine",  
Sarah bugsierte die Beiden ans Bettende und setzte sie dort hin.  
John schaute Hilfe suchend zu Cameron, deren linke Hand unkontrollierbar zu zucken anfing.  
Auch Derek schien dies zu bemerken und verzog aus Angst das Gesicht.

"Mom, was soll das?", fragte John laut und wütend.

"Ich dachte, du willst dich vielleicht mit deiner Freundin unterhalten, du weist schon, unter andere Leute kommen...",  
erklärte sie etwas zu nett und gespielt.

Ellison schaute von einem Gesicht in das andere und wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Anscheinend kannte John diese Riley - warum aber war sie nicht bei ihm, aber bei dem Schusswechsel im Polizeirevier.  
Sein FBI-Instinkt und -Aufklärungsszwang setzte ein...

"Ich weiß genau was du willst! Tue nicht so, als wäre ich blöd! Es wird nicht funktionieren!"  
John stand auf und schob seine Mutter beiseite:  
"Lass los, Riley!"

Riley versuchte ihn verzweifelt festzuhalten:  
"John, freust du denn gar nicht mich zu sehen? Ich habe dich so vermisst."

Cameron trat mit zuckender linker Hand vor.  
Ihre Präsenz war unheimlich - Gefahr lag in der Luft:  
"Fass ihn nicht an!"

Alle außer John schreckten zurück. Riley lies Johns Arm verängstigt augenblicklich los.

"Danke Cam", flüsterte John ihr zu und schoss böse Blicke in Richtung Riley und seiner Mutter.

Cameron unterdessen lief näher an Riley heran, die immer weiter zur Wand hin auswich:  
"Warum bist du hier?!", fragte sie genervt und wütend.

"Ich... ich wollte... einfach John sehen...", stotterte sie.

"Ich habe sie bei der Schießerei mit Cromatie in der Polizeistation gerettet", erklärte Ellison.

John hielt inne - Cameron hatte Recht: wie und warum tauchte sie hier so plötzlich auf.  
Derek verdrückte sich nervös in die entfernteste Ecke - er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mit Jesse im Bund stand.  
Cameron warf ihm einige böse Blicke zu, die er Auswich, bevor sie sich an Ellison wandte:  
"Es wäre besser gewesen, sie hätten sie nicht gerettet. Das hätte mir ein Problem erspart!"

"Was soll ich mit dir machen?", wandte sie sich wieder an Riley.

"Du wirst ihr kein Haar krümmen!", zischte Sarah - die besorgniserregende Entdeckung, dass John etwas für Cameron empfand erdrückten alle anderen Gedanken.

Cameron blickte sie kurz genervt an, und wandte sich danach wieder an Riley:  
"Du gehörst nicht hier her. John ist nicht der Richtige für dich und du bist nicht Richtige für John. Er kann das jetzt sehen!"

Sarah schaute, die Hände auf den Hüften fordernd John an.

"Was willst du hören Mom?! Sie hat verdammt nochmal Recht!", schrie er.

"Danke John."  
Cameron lächelte ihn kurz an und starrte danach wieder auf Riley:  
"Ich weiß nicht was du hier willst."

"Ich will Johns Freundin sein, deshalb bin ich hier", antwortete sie stotternd.

"Du kannst nicht Johns Freundin sein. Du bist eine Gefahr! Ich kann dich nicht mehr hier behalten, aber ich kann dich auch nicht gehen lassen", erwiderte sie drohend.

"Cameron! Das reicht!", schrie Sarah dazwischen, während aus Rileys Gesicht Tränen liefen.

"Was soll ich bloß mit dir machen?", fragte Cameron unbeeindruckt weiter.

"Wir werden sie nicht umbringen!", schrie Sarah, rannte dazwischen, und zog Riley weg von Cameron.

"Großartig. Dann werden wir sie fesseln und als Köder für Cromatie verwenden",  
erwiderte Cameron mit einem Anflug von Belustigung in ihrem Gesicht.  
"Und wer weiß, vielleicht stoppt dieser Helm eine von Cromaties Kugeln."  
Sie schielte auf Rileys Fahrradhelm, den sie noch immer nicht abgenommen hatte.

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Wir werden nichts tun, was sie in Gefahr bringt! Richtig John."

John seuzfte:  
"Ja, richtig", antwortete er monoton.

Camerons wirkte kurz enttäuscht und richtete sich danach wieder an Sarah:  
"Sie bringt Gefahr in Johns Leben. Sie ist ein Sicherheitsrisiko. Cromatie weiß nun alles über uns Bescheid. Er hat Riley in unserem Haus gesehen und wird sie nun mit uns in Verbindung bringen."

Sarahs Mundwinkel zuckten, sie schaute zu John, der nickte und so wortlos das was Cameron gesagt hatte, bestätigte.  
Cameron fuhr fort, den Blick auf Sarah gerichtet:  
"Cromatie hat sie bei der Polizeistation wieder erkannt. Sie steht nun auf seiner Zielliste. Er wird versuchen sie gegen John einzusetzen. Sie war schon immer ein Sicherheitsrisiko... sie ist schlampig... denk an den Einbruch in unser Haus, meine Lieblingsjacke, die lila Lederjacke, wurde wegen ihr geklaut. Du hast dieses Sicherheitsrisiko hier her gebracht. Das war gefährlich. Es war dumm von dir. Sie ist eine Gefahr für John. Wir müssen diese Gefahr... eliminieren!"

Sarah starrte sie, unschlüssig, was sie wegen Riley unternehmen sollte an.

"Du willst doch, dass John so sicher wie möglich ist, oder?", versuchte Cameron sie weiter zu überzeugen.

"John, nimm etwas Geld und bring sie zur nächsten Busstation, und mache sicher, dass sie den nächsten Bus nimmt",  
befahl Sarah John, der wie es schien, dazu keine Lust hatte, und nur widerwillig der Bitte nach kam.

"Warum überlässt du mir nicht die Aufgabe, Sarah? Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass sie für immer... verschwindet",  
erwiderte Cameron und grinste dabei Riley an, die daraufhin noch verängstigter wirkte.

"Ähm, warum lasst ihr mich nicht sie auf den Bus bringen. Es scheint so, als hättet ihr einige ernsthafte Familienangelegenheiten zu klären", bot Ellison an.

"Einverstanden. Aber setzen sie nicht voraus, dass wir danach noch da sind", antwortete Sarah schroff.

"Oh, ihr werdet. Ihr wollt doch nicht, dass die Polizei die Highways sperrt, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Ellison, packte Riley am Arm und zog sie hinaus.

"Ich meinte am leben sind...", rief Sarah ihm nach.

* * *

"Du scheinst wohl heute in Tötungslaune zu sein", sagte Derek zu Cameron, die die Waffen inspizierte.

"Riley ist eine Gefahr und eine Belastung. Sie ist unehrlich", antwortete sie.

"Was meint sie damit?", fragte Sarah John.

"Nun, wir haben die Befürchtung, dass sie nicht das ist, was sie uns vorgibt. Ich und Cameron denken, dass sie aus der Zukunft geschickt wurde, um später durch sie, Einfluss auf mich nehmen zu können", erklärte er.

Sarah stockte der Atem, sie hob eine Augenbraue hoch:  
"Also ist sie eine Gefahr für Cameron? Sie will euch auseinander haben?"

"Ha, ha. Ich denke das gefällt dir, nicht wahr?", antwortete John hasserfüllt.

"Nicht nur, Sarah. Sie wollen dadurch Kontrolle über Johns Entscheidungen. Ihnen ist nicht wichtig was oder wie er fühlt, sie denken, wenn sie ihn an der kurzen Leine haben, ihn besser von ihren Ideen überzeugen zu können. Sie denken, dass er so effektiver sei. Ich bin da anderer Meinung. John sollte trotz der Bürde die er tragen muss so angenehm, glücklich und frei leben sollen, wie er möchte. Er soll seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen können und alle sollten diese Entscheidungen akzeptieren, besonders die persönlichen", erläuterte Cameron.

'Endlich jemand, der es Versteht", dachte sich John.

Cameron schaute zu Derek:  
"Das sind nicht unsere Waffen."

Derek blickte wütend zurück:  
"Es sind MEINE Waffen."

"Du lügst. Ich kann das sagen. Von wem hast du diese Waffen?", erwiderte sie ihm.

"Derek, verschweigst du mir etwas?!", zischte ihn Sarah an - so sehr sie Cameron misstraute und für den Feind hielt; bisher waren alle ihre Vermutungen stets wahr oder sind eingetroffen.

"Hey, wem glaubt ihr, einem Widerstandskämpfer, der sein ganzes Leben lang gegen Metall gekämpft hat, oder einem Stück Metall, ein Ding, ein Roboter, der nicht einmal umprogrammiert wurde, den Feind?!",  
schrie Derek hastig und wütend zurück - er musste um jeden Preis Jesse Geheimhalten und Camerons Position diskreditieren.  
Er schaute ernsthaft John, der tief schluckte, an:  
"Ganz Recht John. Sie wurde nicht umprogrammiert. Sie läuft immer noch mit ihren ursprünglichen Skynet Daten. Irgendwann wird sie uns alle umbringen! Sie hat es schon mal Versucht!"

"Derek!", schrie Sarah, "Rede keinen Unsinn! Das ist lächerlich. Sie würde ihn sonst nicht beschützen, nicht wahr?"  
Hilfe suchend schaute sie John und Cameron an.

"Sie hat es mir selbst gesagt", erklärte Derek hastig.

John beobachtete jede Camerons Regung. Ihr Gesicht war komplett blank - er wusste was dies bedeutete.  
Er drehte sich um und fasste sich an die Stirn.

"John?", fragte Sarah bestürzt. Sie schaute Cameron hasserfüllt an:  
"Erkläre es! Sag die Wahrheit! Wehe du lügst!"

Cameron beachtete sie gar nicht und wandte sich stattdessen bedrohlich an Derek:  
"Du willst dieses Thema nicht weiter ausführen!"

"Mir ist egal was du sagst! Ich weiß nur dass du eine Gefahr bist! Du lügst! Maschinen sollten nicht lügen!",  
erwiderte Derek wütend.

John drehte sich zu Cameron:  
"Ist es wahr? Stimmt es? Sehe mich an und sag es mir!"

Beschämt blickte sie ihn an:  
"Ja, es stimmt. Es tut mir Leid, John. Ich hab nicht die Wahrheit gesagt, da Sarah mich sonst nicht in deine Nähe gelassen hätte und ich dich somit nicht hätte beschützen können."

"Oh Gott...", stammelte John und musste sich aufs Bett setzten, um diese Neuigkeit zu verkraften.

Auf Dereks Gesicht zeichnete sich ein Siegeslächeln ab.  
"Wir müssen sie zerstören, John! Sie ist eine Gefahr!", sagte Sarah noch so ruhig wie es ihr möglich war.  
John schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich bin keine Gefahr. Ihr könnt mir vertrauen. Derek hier solltet ihr nicht vertrauen. Er hat John schon einmal verraten, an mich", erklärte Cameron.

"Lügen! Nichts als Lügen!", schrie Derek zurück.

"Wie geht es Jesse?", fragte Cameron sachlich.

Dereks Gesicht nahm einen steinernen Ausdruck an.

"Ist sie hier? Hat sie dir die Waffen gegeben? Will sie... mich töten?", fragte sie weiter.

"Nein! Das ist doch alles Schwachsinn!", versuchte sich Derek, sichtlich nervös, herauszureden.

"Er lügt!", sagten Sarah und Cameron fast gleichzeitig.

Cameron schaute Sarah mit geneigtem Blick an.

"Ich habe den Namen schonm al gehört, bei dem Diamantenhändler. Ich habe Derek gefragt, wer sie sei: Widerstandskämpfer antwortete er. Sie ist also hier", erklärte Sarah.

Cameron blickte zu John:  
"Sie ist die Person, welche die Alianz zunichte gemacht hat, John."

"Welche Allianz?", fragte Sarah, während John in Camerons Augen blickte.

"Sicherlich ist Riley in ihren Plänen verwickelt. John, du darfst nicht nachsichtig mit deinem Derek sein, wenn er uns hintergeht, auch wenn er dein Onkel ist. Er hält uns Informationen vor. Es wird Probleme bereiten. Jesse wird uns Probleme bereiten. Das tut und tat sie schon immer. Was denkst du wird passieren, falls Derek ihr gesagt hat, dass Kyle dein Vater ist", sprach Cameron weiter.

Sarah und Derek starrten sie mit offenen Mündern an.

"Was ist? Denkt ihr, sie sei so blöd, dass sie es früher oder später nicht herausfindet? Wenn du", er deutete auf Derek, "es ebenfalls herausgefunden hast?"

"Hast du ihr davon erzählt?", fragte er Derek mit bohrenden Blick.

"Nein, warum sollte ich?", antwortete Derek unsicher.

"Cameron?", fragte John.

Sie blieb kurz still:  
"Er lügt."

"Was hast du bloß getan!", zischte Sarah Derek zu, "Ich sollte dich auf der Stelle umbringen."

Johns blickte auf den Boden:  
"Das ist ein Problem, welches wir uns annehmen müssen. Doch zuerst muss es ruhen, wir sind hier um Cromatie zu zerstören."

"Und sie? Was soll mit ihr passieren?!"  
Sarah deutete auf Cameron.

"Dass sie sich mir aus freien Stücken angeschlossen hat, und mich mit ihrem Leben beschützt, bedeutet nur, dass sie einen freien Willen hat."  
Er grinste seine Mutter an, die entsetzt zu Cameron schaute, die nach Johns Antwort förmlich vor Stolz und Freude glühte.  
"Ich denke nicht, dass sie eine Gefahr für mich ist", sagte er weiter und lächelte Cameron an, die ihm erwiderte:  
"Nur wenn du mich Betrügst."  
John lachte kurz.  
"Ich meine das ernst", sagte sie weiter und sein Lachen verstummte.

"Pass auf dich auf", zischte Derek John gehässig zu.

"Du ebenfalls, Derek!", zischte Saran Derek an.

"Könnt ihr eure Streitereien für eine Sekunde beenden? Wo wollten wir Cromatie die Falle stellen?",  
versuchte John das Thema zu wechseln.

"Ich denke wir sollten in die Kirche gehen", antwortete Sarah ernst.

"Oh, ich dachte du machst dir nichts aus Religion. Ich dachte das wäre ein alter Brauch, an den sich eh keiner mehr hält. Jetzt ist es eh zu spät", erwiderte Cameron unter den verwirrten Blicke der anderen.

"Aber wenn es dir soviel bedeutet, werde ich zustimmen, natürlich nur wenn John auch will. Es Überrascht mich, dass du mit dieser Idee kommst, wo ich doch den Eindruck hatte, dass du es nicht gut findest, dass..."

"Stopp! Wovon zur Hölle redest du?", unterbrach Sarah Cameron.

"Darüber, dass du vorgeschlagen hast, dass John mich heiraten soll...", antwortete sie.

* * *

Notiz  
Rewievs sind wie immer willkommen, auch andere wie die von Olischulu (vielen Dank nochmal an dieser Stelle!).  
Und nein, ich denke nicht, dass John und Cameron in meiner Story heiraten werden...


	6. Chapter 6

Letztes Kapitel, krönender Abschluss meiner Story:  
Hoffe sie hat euch gefallen;)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Ich bin hier wegen John Connor."  
Das Metall schien an einigen Stellen seiner verwundeten Haut hindurch.  
In der Linken hielt er noch immer die MP5 und in der Rechten die 9 mm.  
Die pinke Handtasche baumelte immer noch an seinen Schultern hinunter.

"Nichts ist unmöglich..."

"Toyota", unterbrach Cromatie Ellison, der in einer kniend vor dem Kreuz gebetet hatte.  
Dieser drehte sich kopfschüttelnd um und sah Cromatie, der in seiner Handtasche herum kramte und danach Lippenstift auftrug fassungslos an.

"... für den, der glaubt", korrigierte Ellison.

Kurz darauf fielen die ersten Schüsse.  
Durch zwei Öffnungen unter dem Dach, rechts und links neben Cromatie, eröffneten Derek und Sarah das Feuer auf ihn.  
Cromaties Körper zuckte durch den Kugelhagel. Dennoch schaffte er es zuerst mit der 9 mm auf Derek zu zielen, dann mit der MP5 auf Sarah, die sich zeitweise vor der Fensteröffnung in Deckung gehen musste.  
Trotzdem wären Sarah und Derek in Vorteil gewesen, wenn Cromatie ein Mensch gewesen wäre.  
Die normalen Kugeln schienen Cromatie jedoch kaum etwas aus zu machen.  
Er Streckte die Arme aus, wie Jesus Christus an dem Kreuz vor ihm, um Derek und Sarah simultan unter Beschuss zu nehmen.

Cameron lief durch die großen Eingangstüren. Sie zielte mit dem Schrotgewehr in ihren Händen auf Cromaties Kopf und drückte ab. Die Uran-Munition durchdrang die Coltanligierung.  
Cromatie drehte sich um - darauf hatte sie gewartet:  
Sie drückte ein weiteres Mal ab - die Schrapnellen zerstörten sein linkes Auge, sowie den Kiefer darunter.  
Mit stetigen Schritt verkleinerte sie den Abstand zu Cromatie und drückte ein weiteres Mal ab.  
Und wieder. Die Auswirkungen wurden von einem auf das andere Mal immer verheerender für Cromatie.  
Die Schrapnellen bohrten sich in das Innere seines Schädels.  
Er stolperte Rückwärts, lies beide Waffen ungewollt aus seinen Händen fallen.  
Cameron war ganz nah - spürte förmlich wie Cromatie, trotz der Tatsache das er eine Maschine ist, starb.  
Sie riss ihm die pinke Handtasche von den Schultern und holte zum finalen Schlag aus.

Der Beutel der Handtasche traf Cromatie im Inneren seines Schädels und er stürzte zu Boden.

Cameron stand immer noch über ihm.  
Sein Bild flackerte.  
Langsam sah er wie Sarah Connor und Derek Reese sich neben Cameron stellten.  
Sein Primärziel kam ins Blickfeld, stand ganz nah über ihm. Wütend starrte er auf ihn hinab.  
Er versuchte den Abzug der 9 mm zu betätigen. Der Impuls kam in den Zeigefinger an, jedoch lag die Waffe nicht mehr in seiner Hand und war nicht auf John gerichtet, der mit seiner 9 mm auf seinen Schädel zielte und abdrückte.

* * *

Cameron warf Cromaties Körper in das ausgehebelte Grab.  
Er kam hart auf der Trockenen Erde auf.

Sarah erklärte gerade Ellison, er wisse bereits alles was sie wisse.  
Ellison verabschiedete sich und Sarah lief zu Cameron.  
Die lügende Belastung, die ihr zusätzlich noch ihren Johny weg nahm, hatte Cromaties Chip sichergestellt.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte sie irgendetwas vor mit ihm, wie sie wahrscheinlich mit Vicks Chip etwas vorgehabt hatte.

"Cameron, kann ich den Chip haben?", fragte sie in einem normalen Ton.

Zu ihrer Überraschung händigte der Cyborg ihr den Chip aus.  
Sie nahm ihn, lief zum nächstbesten Stein, legte ihn ab, nahm das AK-Gewehr in die Hand und schlug mit dem Schaft auf den Chip ein.  
Alle Schaufeln am Grab stoppten. Derek, John und Cameron sahen zu, wie Sarah, emotional am Ende, immer wieder auf den Chip einschlug, dabei schluchzte und der Chip immer weiter pulverisiert wurde, sie aber nicht aufhörte.

Sie dachte an das was in der Hochzeitssuite aller Wahrscheinlichkeit zwischen John und Cameron passiert war.  
Wie die Maschine ihren Sohn in jeder erdenklichen weise weg nahm und ersetzte.  
Alle Maschinen waren schlecht; früher oder später würde sie John ebenso Töten wollen wie Cromatie - es war schon einmal passiert.

John lief zu seiner Mutter, zerrte sie weg, nahm sie trösten in die Arme.

"Es tut mir Leid um deinen Verlust", sagte Cameron zu Sarah.

Diese wandte sich verwirrt, mit Tränen in den Augen, Cameron zu:  
"Welchen Verlust."

"Der Tod Cromaties hat dich emotional sehr stark getroffen. Du trauerst", erläuterte Cameron.

Sarah verdrehte mit gehässigem Gesichtsausdruck die Augen.

"Du musst ihn nicht als bloße Maschine gesehen haben, sondern als Person, um so zu trauern",  
erklärte Cameron weiter,  
"Falls ich sterbe, müsstest du in diesem Fall sogar noch stärker trauern, da du mich länger gekannt hast, oder?"

Sarah sah, wie Derek im Hintergrund ebenfalls die Augen verdrehte.  
Dennoch spürte sie Johns Blicke im Nacken, sodass sie die Wahrheit, dass sie Feiern würde, für sich behielt und sich zu einem kurzen Nicken zwang.

Cameron lächelte, sichtlich erfreute über die Antwort, zurück und Sarah verschloss die tief im Inneren aufkommenden Schuldgefühle, Cameron belogen zu haben, ein.

"Du hast ihn geliebt, oder?", fragte Cameron und deutete mit ihren Blick auf das Grab.

"Wie bitte?"  
'Was geht in diesem Chip zur Hölle vor?!', fragte sich Sarah.

"Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass sich Geißeln in ihre Entführer verlieben", antwortete Cameron.

"Unsinn", antwortete Derek hastig, bevor Sarah: "Ich liebe kein Metall", schrie.

Cameron wandte sich kurz an Derek:  
"Bist du eifersüchtig?"  
Dieser wurde rot aus Scham und Cameron blickte zu Sarah:  
"Du hast Onkel Bob geliebt, oder? Du hast gemeint, er wäre die einzig gute Vaterfigur für John. Du hast ihn geliebt."

"Na Großartig. In was für eine Familie bin ich hier geraten. Alle Connors sind ein Haufen von Metall Liebhabern!", beklagte sich Derek laut.

Sarah wandte sich ihrem Sohn zu:  
"Du solltest dir nächstes Mal gefälligst überlegen, was du deinem Cyborg alles erzählst! Merkst du nicht, dass das ihren defekten Chip überlastet."  
Sie ließ das Wort defekt über ihrer Zunge zergehen, und merkte, wie es John erzürnte, dass er erinnert wurde dass Cameron nicht perfekt ist.

"Warum schreist du mich für etwas an, was ich noch nicht mal gemacht habe?! Das hat ihr der John aus der Zukunft erzählt nicht ich!", verteidigte er sich.

"Der defekt in meinem Chip lässt es zu, dass ich fühle Sarah. Er hat keine Auswirkungen auf die Leistung des Chips. Ich bin komplett Einsatzfähig. Doch mein sozialer Umgang mit Menschen, kann sich nur durch Interaktion mit ihnen, durch lernen, verbessern. Da nur John mit mir redet, lerne ich nur langsam. Aber du hast mich sicher eben so gern, wenn nicht gar mehr gern als Onkel Bob", erwiderte Cameron.

"Ich liebte ihn nicht", zischte Sarah.  
"Ich kam gerade aus der Psychiatrie..."

'Na toll, jetzt denkt Derek und Cameron wirklich, meine Mom sei verrückt', dachte John.

"... und hast schon lange keinen Mann mehr gehabt. Die Muskeln des 101 Infiltrators haben dich sexuell angezogen. Ich verstehe Sarah", unterbrach Cameron sie.

"Ja. Halt nein!"  
Den Satz mit der Psychiatrie anzufangen, hatte Sarah irgendwie aus der Bahn geworfen.

* * *

John blickte durch den Rückspiegel besorgt seine Mutter an.  
Über der Fahrt hin ging es ihr immer schlechter - und diesmal war es anscheinend nicht die Alkoholfahne von Derek, der neben ihr saß.  
Sarah sah sich nach ihrem Emotionalen Zusammenbruch außerstande zu fahren und saß oder besser lag auf dem Rücksitz.  
Derek saß neben ihr, "Um das Metall immer im Blick zu haben", wie er erklärte.

Cameron saß neben ihm, war zur Abwechslung wieder einmal ruhig, und starrte aus dem Seitenfenster.  
John war froh darum.  
Ihre Vermutungen, wenn auch interessant und amüsant, hatten Sarah am Ende an den Rand eines Wutanfalls gebracht.  
Sie hatte Cameron gesagt, wenn sie mit diesem Unsinn nicht aufhöre, werde sie wie Cromatie enden und zeigte dabei zu den zerbrochenen Chip auf dem Stein. Cameron hatte darauf geantwortet, dass dies unwahrscheinlich sei.  
John war dann zwischen die beiden gegangen und hatte Cameron von Sarah weg gedrängt, bis sich alle Gemüter wieder beruhigt hatten.

Sarah wälzte sich in ihrem Schlaf:

* * *

_John stand in einigen Metern vor ihr._  
_Seine Arme waren verschränkt._

_Sie versuchte zu ihm zu laufen, um ihn zu umarmen, festzuhalten._  
_Doch die Entfernung zu ihm schien sich nicht zu verringern._  
_Sie erhöhte ihr Lauftempo - vergeblich._  
_Sie rannte, doch konnte die Distanz zu ihm nicht überbrücken._

_Cameron tauchte mit funkelnd blauen Augen hinter John auf._  
_Sie versuchte ihn zu warnen, doch die Laute verließen, so sehr sie es auch versuchte, ihren Mund nicht._  
_Der Blick des Cyborgs richtete sich auf sie - die Augen strahlten sie mit ihrem Blau förmlich an._  
_Die Maschine umarmte, mit einem Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht, von hinten ihren Sohn, und drückte ihn an sich._

_John schaute liebevoll nach hinten._

_Sarah versuchte, alles zu geben doch je mehr sie versuchte, zu John zu gelangen, ihn aus den Fängen der Maschine zu befreien, desto mehr schien er sich von ihr zu entfernen._

_Außer Atem stoppte sie, blickte auf und sah, wie sich John vollends umgedreht hatte, und sich die beiden Liebenden wild küssten. Doch dabei blieb es nicht..._  
_Sie gingen zu Boden und rissen sich gegenseitig die Kleider vom Leib._

_Sarah versuchte zu schreien, sich um zudrehen, die Augen zu schließen, sich wenigsten die Ohren zuzuhalten, doch sie befand sich in einer Art Starre und musste tatenlos mit ansehen, wie die zwei Körper vor ihr aneinander schmiegten... _

* * *

Sarah schluckte um den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken. Derek schaute sie dabei blöde an.  
"Fahr ran", sagte sie zu John.

Dieser trat auf die Bremse. Kaum stand der Dodge, stieg Sarah auf und rannte zum Straßenrand wo sie erbrach.

John war der erste bei seiner Mutter.

"Was hat sie?", fragte Cameron.

"Ich weiß es nicht...", John fühlte an Sarahs Stirn, "Sie hat Fieber."

"Mir geht es gut", versuchte Sarah die anderen zu überzeugen.

"Ist sie schwanger?", fragte Cameron weiter und schaute Sarah mit geneigten Blick an.

Derek schaute nervös von Cameron auf die am Boden kniende Sarah und zurück.

"Warum zur Hölle fragst du das?", erwiderte John genervt.

Cameron Blick richtete sich auf John:  
"Kacy hat sich übergeben, als sie schwanger war."  
Sie schaute hinab auf Sarah, die unschlüssig wirkte:  
"Du übergibst dich; es ist morgen."  
Ihr Blick richtete sich wieder auf John:  
"Das ist die Zeit, wann es passiert."

"Halt den Mund!", befahl John.

"Natürlich muss davor Sexualverkehr erfolgt sei", führte Cameron unter Johns Seufzen aus.

"Und, wer käme dafür als Partner in Frage? Richtig, keiner!", zischte John zurück.

Normalerweise wäre er nicht so abfällig gegen Cameron gewesen, doch auch seine Nerven lagen Blank.  
Erst die vielen Streitereien, in der Hochzeitssuite, bei Cromaties letzter Ruhestätte und zudem, die Tatsache, dass es seiner Mutter nicht gut ging, raubten ihn den letzten Gedanken.

"Eigentlich gibt es da einen...", Camerons Blick richtete sich auf Derek.  
Derek und Sarah schauten sich kurz an und richteten ihre nervösen Blicke in die Ferne, um den Sensoren der Maschine zu entgehen.

John schaute ungläubig von dem Gesicht seines Onkels in das seiner Mutter und zurück.

"Sie dachten, keiner würde sie hören, sie lagen falsch. Danach sagten sie beide, es wäre ein Fehler gewesen. Ich glaube es ist ein Grund, warum Derek nicht mehr bei uns schläft", erklärte Cameron weiter.

"Derek!", schrie John ihn an.

"Derek hat schon am ersten Tag ein Auge auf Sarah geworfen. Wenn er sich nicht beobachtet fühlt starrt er auf ihre unrasierten Beine und hängende Brüste... ich beobachte ihn aber immer", fuhr Cameron fort.

"Halt die Klappe", schrien John und Sarah sie gleichzeitig an.

"Davon will ich nichts hören!", schrie John weiter, während Sarah "Nicht jeder ist von Natur aus perfekt und altert nicht!" schrie.

Cameron verstummte darauf, flüsterte aber leise "Das ist ein weiterer Punkt für Cyborgs" um auf Sarahs Aussage zu erwidern, und lächelte John dabei an.  
'Er muss glücklich sein...'

John richtete seinen Blick fragend auf seine Mutter.

"Ja, es ist passiert", gab sie zu, "er hat zu sehr ins Glas geschaut, das ist alles."

Derek rümpfte die Nase, räusperte sich:  
"Ja, und du hast ausnahmsweise genau die richtige Menge Pillen geschluckt und statt Wasser zum Whisky-Glas gegriffen."

Beide schossen sich Böse Blicke zu.

"Und?", fragte John weiter, "Bist du...?"  
Er konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen,... schlimm genug, dass sich Derek an die Frau seines verstorbenen Bruders ran gemacht hatte.

"Nein, bin ich nicht", versicherte ihm Sarah.

"Puh!", rief Derek aus, sichtlich erleichtert.

Cameron blickte verwirrt:  
"Bin ich schwanger?"

"Wie bitte?!", riefen die anderen drei gleichzeitig. Sarah ausnahmsweise noch hasserfüllter als Derek.

"Ich und John hatten Verkehr...", erklärte Cameron.

"Halt einfach den Rand!", unterbrach John sie, schaute auf das Schild am Straßenrand und befahl:  
"Alle wieder einsteigen! Wir fahren weiter! Bald sind wir in Daheim und Mom kann sich dann ausruhen."

"Stopp!", sagte Sarah. Unter Camerons interessierten Augen griff sie nach vorne zu der Schildkröte, die auf ihrem Rücken vor dem Reifen lag und setzte sie richtig herum an den Straßenrand.  
Vor lauter Fieber merkte sie nicht, wie sie so die Schildkröte ins Erbrochene legte...

Als sie ein Stückchen weitergefahren waren räusperte sich Sarah:  
"Ich schlage einen Deal vor. Ihr vergisst, was ihr gerade in Bezug auf mich und Derek raus gefunden habt, spricht uns nicht wieder darauf an, und wir vergessen, was wir in Mexiko gesehen haben."

"Was ist der Haken?", fragte John.

"Ich will nichts zwischen euch beiden sehen oder davon hören...",  
erklärte Sarah, bevor sie von Cameron unterbrochen wurde:  
"Du meinst, was in Mexiko passiert, bleibt in Mexiko; so wie in Vegas?"

"So in der Art. Wer dafür ist, hebt die Hand.", antwortete Sarah, die sie prompt hob.

Derek war sich unschlüssig - er konnte nicht vergessen, was zwischen John und seinem Metall passiert war.  
Sarah stupste ihn mit einiger Kraft mit den Ellenbogen in die Rippen.  
"Au!", schrie Derek.  
"Ich zähle das als ja."

Langsam, als sei das Ergebnis unter einer wohl kalkulierten Berechnung gefällt worden, hob auch Cameron die Hand.  
John schaute sie erbost an:  
"Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, diesem Knebelvertrag zuzustimmen! Nimm sofort die Hand runter!"

'Ha, vielleicht ein kleiner Defekt im Chip? Im richtigen Zeitpunkt...', dachte sich Sarah, und wandte sich an John:  
"Jeder trifft seine eigene Entscheidung John! Drei gegen eins! Angenommen! Und jeder wird sich daran halten!"

Den Rest der Fahrt über ignorierte John Cameron mit zunehmend schlechterer Laune.

* * *

_Sarah hörte Geräusche, sie drangen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Es war nachts und dunkel. Sie stand auf um nach zuschauen und stellte fest, dass der Fernseher lief:_

_Ein Professor kam ins Bild:  
"Langjährige Studien beweisen, dass blaues Licht krebsfördernd ist. So zeigen Krankenschwestern, die in Kliniken Nachtschicht haben ein höheres Krebsrisiko, als die Mitarbeiter, welche Tagsüber arbeiten. Somit kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass exzessive Verwendung von bläulichen Licht schädlich ist. Da dadurch besonders das Risiko an Brustkrebs zu erkranken für Frauen steigt."_  
_"Dies kommt zustande, durch die Hormonelle Wirkung von bläulichen Licht, welches besonders in der Morgensonne vorhanden ist, und eine wichtige, komplizierte Hormonkettenreaktion in Gang setzt, die das Aufwachen bewirkt, und somit ein Bestandteil der inneren Uhr ist."_  
_"Das nächtliche Verbringen unter dem Blaulicht, bewirkt somit eine unnatürlich hohe Ausschüttung dieses Hormons, was Ungesund für den eigentlich schon erschöpften Körper ist." _  
_"Nicht nur das, nein. Der Körper bekommt soviel blaues Licht ab, dass die Hormonproduktion gar nicht mehr nachkommt."_  
_"Zwischenprodukte in hoher Konzentration entstehen, die in Verdacht stehen, den Krebs auszulösen."_  
_"Nächtliche Arbeitsplätze sollten, im wohle der Mitarbeiter, in einem eher gelb, orangefarbenem, oder rötlichem Licht ausgestrahlt werden, um das Krebsrisiko am Arbeitsplatz zu minimieren..."_  
_  
Sarah merkte wie sie von Hinten in blaues, strahlend helles Licht gehüllt wurde.  
Sie drehte sich um und sah, wie Camerons Augen sie wie Scheinwerfer anstrahlten._  
_Sarah nahm die Hand vor die Augen um diesevor den blendenden Strahlen zu schützen. Nun war klar wie der Cyborg sie aus dem Weg räumen wollte – alles machte einen Sinn: Cameron hatte nur aus einem Grund blaue Augen: Um bei ihr Krebs auszulösen._

_Sie wollte ihr gerade befehlen aufzuhören, als ihre Augen funkelnd erloschen und John ins Wohnzimmer trat. _

_Sarah streckte die Arme aus, ging in die Hocke, in voller Erwartung, dass John, wie ein kleines Kind in ihre Arme laufen wird._

_Doch dieser beachtete sie nicht, sah sie nicht, und lief stattdessen zu Cameron, die ihn umarmte, ihn leidenschaftlich küsste._  
_John erwiderte den Kuss. Sein Blick huschte zu dem ausladenden Sofa und er bugsierte Cameron darauf zu. Schubste ihren Körper sanft und liebevoll darauf; legte sich auf sie... _

* * *

Sarah erwachte, schweißgebadet aus ihrem Schlaf.  
Sie lag in ihrem Bett.

Schnell lief sie zur Toilette und erbrach über der Kloschüssel.  
Das Haus schien leer...  
Wo waren John und Cameron?

* * *

Zu Hause angekommen musste Sarah sich erst einmal hinlegen.  
Derek verschwand kurz darauf und Cameron schien sich an die Abmachung zu halten und war den restlichen Tag auch nicht zusehen, sodass John den ganzen Tag alleine gelangweilt im Haus umher irrte.  
Im Fernseher lief auch nichts gescheites, nur der Reality-TV Dreck, sodass John, trotz seiner schlechten Laune nach Cameron am nächsten Morgen suchte.

Er fand sie schließlich in der Garage, an der Werkbank.  
"Was machst du? Du bist hier schon seit Stunden."

Sie drehte sich um, in ihren Händen hielt sie einen Gegenstand der an einer Kette befestigt war:  
"Ich habe etwas... für dich gemacht."

Sie gab ihn den Gegenstand, eine Taschenuhr.  
"Es ist ein Geschenk. Heute ist mein Bau-Tag."

"Oh. Es tut mir Leid. Das wusste ich nicht. Eigentlich sollte ich dir was schenken",  
erwiderte John mit Reue in der Stimme.

"Das macht nichts",  
Sie lächelte ihn an,  
"In deiner Nähe zu sein ist Geschenk genug."

Beschämt blickte John dennoch zu Boden.  
"Was ist es?"

"Es ist eine Uhr. Nach Judgment-Day werden viele elektrischen Geräte durch den ECM-Effekt der Bomben nicht mehr funktionieren. Somit auch viele neue Uhren. Ich habe dir eine mechanische hergestellt", antwortete sie.

"Wie exakt läuft sie?", fragte John - er hatte die Ahnung, dass sie in ihrem Perfektionszwang Stunden zugebracht hatte, damit sie auf die Nano-Sekunde exakt lief.

Er war nicht überrascht über ihre Antwort:  
"Sehr exakt", antwortete sie.

"Mach sie auf", bat sie ihn.

Er öffnete die Taschenuhr sah das fein ausgearbeitete Uhrwerk unter dem Glas. Im Deckel, ebenfalls unter Glas, hatte sie ein Miniaturfoto ihres Beinahe-Kusses angebracht.  
John schluckte, es war das schönste Geschenk, dass er jemals bekommen hatte...

"Ich will, dass du dich immer so an mich erinnerst, wenn ich gehen muss", sagte sie zu ihm.

"Warum solltest du gehen müssen?", fragte John mit Tränen im Gesicht.

"Da ich dich Beschütze - dein Leben ist gefährlich", antwortete sie ihm, nahm die Taschenuhr und hängte sie ihm unter seinem Zittern um den Hals.

"Was würde der John aus der Zukunft jetzt machen?", fragte er.

"Der John aus der Zukunft lebt nicht hier. Und auch nicht hier",  
sie zeigte auf ihre Brust, unter der Anstatt des Herzens ihre Energiezelle saß,  
"Aber du tust es."

"Und der John, der mir am Herzen liegt, würde mich jetzt küssen."  
Sie blickte ihm direkt in die Augen und John lächelte kurz:  
"Was ist aus der Abmachung mit Sarah?"

"Sarah wird es weder hören noch sehen. Also halten wir uns daran", erklärte sie ihn angrinsend.

John lachte kurz, nahm sie in den Arm und begann sie liebevoll zu küssen.  
Cameron erwiderte den Kuss und schnell artete es in eine wilde Knutscherei aus.  
Sie dirigierte sich mit John rückwärts zur Werkbank.  
John lächelte kurz als ihre Hände die jeweilig anderen Körper entlang fuhren und er sie auf die Werkbank hievte, das Werkzeug zur Seite schob, sich über sie beugte, mit der Hand durch ihr Haar fuhr und sie dabei küsste.  
"Du bist böse", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr.  
"Und du magst es. Halt endlich den Mund und komm zur Sache", befahl sie ihm und drückte ihn an sich.

Unter heftigen Küssen glitten ihre Hände unter sein T-Schirt, während er ihre Jacke abstreifte, und ihr aus dem Top darunter half. Ihre Hände griffen direkt zu seinem Gürtel - die Handlung war unmissverständlich:  
Sie wollte ihn jetzt, gleich, sofort.  
Er öffnete ihre Hose, zog sie zu den den Knien hinunter. Seine Finger glitten unter ihren Slip, spürten die Feuchte.  
Er begann ihn hinunter zu ziehen, als Cameron ihn abrupt stoppte. Fragend schaute er in ihr Gesicht.

"Deine Mutter. Sie kommt", sagte sie ihm.

"Fuck!", erwiderte John, "Schnell, zieh dich wieder an. Bring deine Kleidung in Ordnung. Sie darf nichts davon sehen, oder sie rastet aus."

Hastig versuchten die beiden, so gut es ging, ihre Kleidung in Ordnung zu bringen.

Sarah öffnete die Garagentüre und trat ein. John sah sie flüchtig an, seine Mutter schien es kaum besser zu gehen - warum konnte sie nicht einfach im Bett bleiben?

Sarah schaute von John zu Cameron. Die beiden standen einfach mitten im Raum und taten gar nichts - sehr verdächtig.  
Sie schaute genauer hin: Ihre Kleidung schien zerknittert und obwohl der Cameron immer darauf achtete waren ihre Haare sichtlich in Unordnung.  
"Was macht ihr hier?", fragte sie.

"Reden", antwortete John.

Sarahs Blick huschte zur Werkbank und den darauf liegenden Werkzeuge, die unachtsam hastig auf die Seite geschoben wurden. Ihr Blick konzentrierte sich auf den Cyborg, dessen Gesicht nichts verriet:  
'Reden, ja klar!'

Sie dachte darüber nach, was die beiden auf der Werkbank gemacht haben könnten...  
Ihre Übelkeit verstärkte sich wieder. Der Brechreiz kam zurück.  
Sie rannte aus der Garage und übergab sich über dem ersten Blumenbeet.

John kam heran gerannt und hielt ihren Kopf:  
"Mom, du solltest wirklich im Bett bleiben."

'Nimm deine dreckigen Hände von mir! Gott weiß, wo sie davor waren...'  
Ihr blick richtete sich hasserfüllt auf Cameron.

* * *

Später am Tag schaute John nach seiner Mutter, in seiner Hand trug er die ekel schmeckende Medizin:  
"Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Wie sehe ich aus?", entgegnete Sarah.

"Schlecht", antwortete er, ging mit dem Löffel in die Medizin und beugte sich damit zu ihr hinunter.

Sie nahm den Inhalt auf. Im Hintergrund kam Cameron mit einem großen Tablett näher.  
"Was ist das?", fragte Sarah - fest davon überzeugt, dass der grüne Inhalt der Glaskanne giftig war, um sie töten und sodass Cameron ihren John vollends an sich reißen konnte.

"Es ist Tee. Für die Rehydratation deines Körpers. Drink eine Tasse pro halbe Stunde oder direkt nachdem du dich übergeben musst", antwortete sie und schenkte ein Glas mit der giftgrünen Flüssigkeit ein, "und nein, es ist nicht giftig."  
Es schien als hätte der Cyborg Sarahs Gedankengang anhand ihrer Blicke erahnt.

Sarah versuchte aufzustehen - alles war besser als den ganzen Tag über im Bett zu liegen und von Cameron, einer Maschine, versorgt zu werden: das war unter ihrer Würde.

John hielt sie jedoch davon ab, und legte sie mit sanften Druck wieder zurück:  
"Nein nein nein! Wo willst du hin?"

"Wir müssen zurück, jetzt!", erwiderte Sarah.

"Wohin zurück?", fragte er.

"Mexiko. Wir haben Thermit in der Garage. Wir müssen Cromaties Körper verbrennen", antwortete sie.

"Cromatie ist tot. Du hast seinen Chip zerstört. Er geht nirgendwo hin. Es ist...", widersprach er.

"sicher?", unterbrach ihn Cameron, "Es ist nicht sicher."

"Oh Gott, sie hört sich schon wie du an", sprach John zu Sarah.

"Sie hat recht", erwiderte Sarah, 'Dieses eine Mal hat sie recht...'

* * *

John saß schlecht gelaunt auf dem Beifahrersitz, während Cameron den Dodge fuhr.

"Es gibt viele Dinge, die ich nicht verstehe", versuchte Cameron die Stille zu brechen.

"Was zum Beispiel?", fragte John.

"Die Schildkröte", antwortete sie.

"Welche Schildkröte", fragte John weiter.

"Sie lag auf ihrem Rücken auf der Straße beim Rückweg aus Mexiko deine Mutter hat sie umgedreht", erwiderte sie.

"Sie hat ihr geholfen", erklärte er.

"Ich weiß. Aber warum?", fragte sie.

"Weil wir das nun mal tun, wenn wir etwas sehen, das leidet oder in Schwierigkeiten ist, versuchen wir es zu helfen", erklärte er weiter.

"Mitleid?", fragte sie weiter.

"So in etwa", erwiderte er.

"Aber nicht jeder würde ihr helfen", behauptete sie.

"Nein. Manche würden sie einfach liegen lassen", stimmte er ihr zu.

"Manche würden wahrscheinlich darüber fahren und sie zerbrechen...", behauptete sie weiter.

"Ja, ich glaube das würden manche. Also, was würdest du machen?", fragte er.

"Sie schien nicht eine große Gefahr zu sein. Wir wurden nicht gebaut um grausam zu sein.", erklärte sie.

"Ja, das ist ein weiterer Punkt für Cyborgs", erwiderte John.

Cameron lächelte:  
"Ja, ist es."

Sie fragte weiter:  
"Deine Mutter hat die Schildkröte auf den Straßenrand gesetzt. Sie hätte sie überall dort hinsetzen können. Warum hat sie die Schildkröte aber in ihr Erbrochenes gesetzt?"

John hatte darauf wirklich keine Antwort...

* * *

_Sie erwachte, merkwürdige Geräusche drangen vom Nachttisch._  
_Ihre Augen fokussierten und sie sah die schärfer werdenden Umrisse des Angeschalteten Babyphons._  
_Hastig stieg sie aus ihrem Bett auf und lief durch das leer wirkende Haus._

_Im Wohnzimmer fand sie eine Veränderung. Eine leere Wiege stand direkt vor dem Durchgang._  
_In der Ecke konnte sie eine Gestalt ausmachen._  
_Sie lief auf sie zu._  
_Es war Cameron: Sie saß in einem Sessel und hielt ein Bündel an ihre Brust._  
_Sarah lief näher darauf zu, schaute darauf ab. Cameron die es stillte schaute mit einem Lächeln stolz hinauf zu Sarah._  
_Sie stand auf, Sarah streckte die Arme aus - sie wollte ihren Enkel in den Arm nehmen - doch Cameron lief an ihr vorbei zum Durchgang und überreichte das Bündel John, der es stolz anblickte._

_Sie drehten sich um und verließen den Raum._  
_Sarah wollte ihnen nachgehen..._

* * *

Sarah erwachte...  
Verwirrt blickte sie um sich:  
Sie befand sich in Camerons Zimmer, vor ihren Schreibtisch, den sie so gut wie nie benützte.

Vor ihr standen mehrere Fotos, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte - von Cameron und John gemeinsam.  
Sie waren glücklich darauf, lächelten.  
Der Cyborg hatte sich viel Mühe gemacht und die Bilder liebevoll eingerahmt...

Sie schaute auf das dritte Bild, welches mittig stand und Cameron anscheinend am wichtigsten war.  
Ihr Herz klopfte:  
Die zwei wirkte wirklich verliebt.  
Cameron, von der sie eigentlich dachte, sie könne nichts fühlen, wirkte auf dem Foto, fröhlich, in voller Erwartung auf den Kuss, etwas angespannt, ungeduldig aber auch erleichtert.

Hatten sie sich wirklich danach geküsst?  
Ihr war es egal - in der Hochzeitssuite war ihrer Meinung nach Schlimmeres passiert...  
Dagegen wäre ein einfacher Kuss zwischen den Beiden geradezu unschuldig.  
'Nicht das ich es toleriere', korrigierte sich Sarah gedanklich selber.

Doch warum stellte sie die Bilder überhaupt auf?  
War es ihr wirklich so wichtig?  
Liebte sie John wirklich? War es möglich?

Sie hatte die Bilder für sich aufgestellt, daran war kein Zweifel - ihr Zimmer blieb größtenteils ungenutzt.  
Nur sie verwendete es einige Male am Tag um sich umzuziehen.  
Warum also der Aufwand?

Von da an wurde es ihr klar:  
Cameron liebte John, in ihrer eigenen verkorksten maschinenhaften Art; und John liebte Cameron.  
Es war keine Illusion und sie konnte es auch nicht weiter versuchen zu verdrängen.  
Vielleicht hatte sie Unrecht an Cameron getan.  
Sie, im Nachhinein, somit zu sehr ins Gebet genommen, doch sie blieb was sie ist.

Das alles machte die Situation nicht leichter: Cameron liebte John weiter, eine Liebe die sie verboten hatte. Der Cyborg würde seine Gefühle für John nicht unterdrücken können.  
'Sie wird ihn nicht aufhören zu lieben', kam Sarah zum Entschluss, '... sie wird ihn mir vollends wegnehmen. Einen Weg finden, um ihn weiterhin hinter meinen Rücken zu lieben. Und je mehr ich mich dagegen wehre, desto mehr wird John Abstand zu mir nehmen... je mehr werde ich ihn direkt in die Arme von ihr treiben.'  
'Was soll ich denn bloß tun?'  
Ihre Augen wurden feucht.  
'Diese Beziehung tolerieren? Das kann ich nicht... das kann ich nicht...'

Sie sackte mit dem Bild in ihrer Hand an der Wand unter Tränen zusammen - die Beiden waren wirklich ein hübsches Paar.  
'Oh Gott, er sieht so glücklich auf dem Foto aus. Ich habe ihn nie so glücklich gesehen...'  
Sarah kam zu dem Schluss Chola zu kontaktieren, um einen neuen Pass für Cameron zu machen - auf einen anderen Nachnamen.  
Das Cameron noch als Johns Schwester posierte war nicht mehr tragbar.  
Es war einer ihrer vielen Versuche eine Grenze in der Beziehung zwischen John und seinem Beschützer zu ziehen - vergeblich. Doch damit wollte sie nun abschließen...

* * *

John saß noch immer schlecht gelaunt auf dem Beifahrersitz.

"Hast du noch immer schlechte Laune? Ich freue mich auf Mexiko", sagte Cameron zu ihm.

"Was hat deine Meinung geändert?", fragte John.

"Die Regel: Was in Mexiko passiert bleibt in Mexiko. Außerdem ist Sarah nicht da. Niemand kann uns stören...",  
erklärte sie.

John musste lachen:  
"Sag bloß du hast die Hochzeitssuite gebucht?"

Sie blickte ihn an und lächelte nur...

**The End**

**to be continued in:  
Rewritten II  
**


End file.
